The BodyGuard
by Hardharry
Summary: When a strange army of supper human soldiers terrorize the Satan family Mrs Satan takes it upon her self to  hire Gohan to protect her family and find these mysterious enemies, but how will Videl and her father handle the idea and can Gohan survive
1. Chapter 1

**The Bodyguard**

Summary: When a strange army of supper human soldiers terrorize the Satan family Mrs Satan takes it upon her self to

hire Gohan to protect her family and find these mysterious enemies, but how will Videl and her father handle the idea

and can Gohan survive living with the Satan family and take on this new threat without Videls' knowledge? Will the new

closeness with Videl spark feelings between the pair or will Gohans secrets drive them farther apart? A GV pairing with

a new twist.

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Energy Fighters**

Night had just fallen on the Satan mansion high a top a hill over looking Satan City; formally Orange Star City. The quiet sound of the night slowly replaced the sound of the busy city noises as the sun sank under the horizon. Unfortunately that was not the only sounds ecohing over the large property. A very faint sound of swishing freshly wet grass could be heard slowly approaching the house. Foot steps of a large unknown group came quickly towards the front gate. As they approached the gate the pace of the foot steps quickened and became louder, but the sound of the guards TV and laughter drowned out any hint as to the approaching danger. In a black blur both guards throats were slashed as there limp bodies fell to the soft grass and bleed out without a single scream escaping there mouths. The glow of the guards gate lights did little to show the intruders as they passed.

The group began to advance on the front door of the house speeding up even more to an almost inhuman speed. Suddenly the majority of the group came to a dead stop, digging there heals in to the muddy grass. The two leading men kept up the pace however and with a large bound they smashed threw the front wall on the third story of the mansion. Brick and plaster giving way as easily as paper. It only took a couple of seconds for the a loud air horn siren to sound and echo over the massive property. Every light in the house turned on and yelling of security guards, barking of watch dogs, and screams of maids bursted out of the small house. These sound however were drowned out after the defining sound of multiple machine gun fire and flashes from there barrels burst out the huge mansion.

Amber Satan the lady of the house jump from her bed and quickly turned to her husband who she saw had already struggling to throw on his usual brown fighting gi.

'Why must he be so stubborn this is the third time our house has been attacked like this in two weeks and it obvious he doesn't stand a chance against these guys' Amber thought as she dress in her usual evening wear.

"Mr and Mrs Satan we have multiple intruders" A security guard said bursting into the bedroom wielding an large machine gun. "We have to get you guys to safety" the guard paused as a look of panic struck his face" oh shit were's Videl". Amber wasn't fazed though as she had sent her daughter Videl to a friends house after the last attack.

"Its ok shes at Erasa's house" Amber said noticing the shocked look on her husbands face "We'll if your to proud to go to the police with this problem then fine, but I won't have you endangering Videl".

"HAHAHAH! Videl endanger HAHAHA not with The Great Mr. Satan around" he bellowed "I took out cell ,these guys are nothing but wimps". Just then the fare wall of the bedroom crumbled as a dark figure wearing a ninja like body suit came flying in. He stood there as the dust settled around him. Immediately the security guard open fire on the assailant and two more security guards burst in doing the same. The man however seem rather unaffected by the cloud of bullets being directed at him. Bits of black fabric were the only casulties from this firing squad as the attacker didn't even flinch. A blade shot out of his hand and he gripped it and dove at the security guards slicing open all three with one powerful swing. Mr. and Mrs Satan took this time to escape from the man and began running down the maze of hall ways of the Satan Mansion. Joining up with another group of security guards, about 5, they started to run toward the roof were there were a number of expensive jet copters that they could use to escape. There escape plans hadn't wroked even once but there wasn't much else they could do. It seemed no one was a match for there unknow attackers, so all they could do was run away. Unfortunately there path was quickly blocked as the second man that entered the building burst threw the wall and stood in the path of the group. He looked identical to the first attacker and just as strong and emotionless as he stood there unafraid of the heavely armed gaurds.

"Get Down!" the group of security guards yelled and they all opened up on the man knowing very well that it would probably have little effect. They were right as the man jumped in between the group and took out each security guard one at a time with bone crushing kicks and punches. Soon only he remained standing with Mr. and Mrs Satan cowering at his feet.

"SATAN PUNCH!" Mr. Satan yelled jumping to his feet and punching the man straight in the jaw. The man smirked obviously unaffected by the champs signature move. " What no way that's the punch I used to take out cell" He said staring at his hands in disbelief.

'Oh god hes been lying for so long he's confusing reality' Amber thought well aware that Mr. Satan had not defeat the monster Cell. It had been seven years since that day and she can still remember watching the Cell games videos.

Cell was some kind of monster that had appeared out of no were. He ran around sucking up peoples energy,then he started to destroy cities and whole islands for what seem like no reason other then enjoyment. Finally he announced to the world that he was holding a tournament and for all the strongest fighters to come and challenge him. Her husband Mr. Satan was world champion at the time so he join in the monsters tournament but was effortlessly defeated. A group of strangers with incredible power ended up defeating cell but they left and since no one actually saw them defeat Cell Mr. Satan claimed victory against cell. What bothered Amber the most thought was she actually believed him that he defeated Cell and glorified him like the rest of the world, but after both her and her daughter Videl surpassed him in the ring it became obvious that he didn't beat Cell. She felt bad because she had never told anyone about her discovery, not even her own daughter. They all believed that Mr. Satan was there saviour and a great hero and she couldn't take that away from people. Now Mr. Satan ego had exploded and that's why they were in this mess. He was to arrogant to ask for help from the police or army, he just kept adding more security but it was obviously not enough. These men these things were beyond believe as nothing seemed to effect them at all.

Mr. Satan still stunned by how ineffective his punch was didn't even see the quick shuffle kick that collided with his side. He immediately felt a couple of his ribs breaking and then was out cold as he collided with the hallway wall and smashed threw to his private study. Mrs. Satan now alone took off running again down the hall, she was stronger then her husband but even she would have been out cold if hit with her husbands _Satan Punch._ Running down the hall as fast as possible she slid on a loose rug and smashed into a small night stand cutting up her thigh pretty badly. Fearing for her life she quickly got back up and began to run again. The man obviously had taken a faster route and rounded the corner towards her. Finally she had enough of running and using the moment of her run she leaped up landing a fears drop kick to the mans head. To her surprise the man did not budge from his spot leaving her to fall flat on her back.

The man simply looked down at the women and smiled a creepy, perverted smile. He wasn't going to kill her right away, she knew what he wanted and she was unsure if she could stop him. Its then she notice threw the man mask, his left eyes was not an eye at all but glowed red like some kind of computer screen. It began to beep in an urgent tone, and the mans face although mostly covered showed fear. Quickly the man reached into his black gi and pulled out a video tape. He dropped it in the her lap and took off at amazing speed down the hall and out of the house.

The house became eerily quite and Amber was unable to get up from her spot still frozen in shock. As she calmed her self down she took in the magnitude of the nights events. The hall she was in was badly damaged several holes in the walls smouldering as if were cut out with fire. The floor boards were cracked were the man had walked as if he was un aware of his own strength. She looked behind her and was shock to find a trial of blood which she conclude was hers, but there was a lot of blood that smeared the walls .She then looked back at the tape she had just received from the intruder. It was a simple black tape with a white labile. On the lable in black marker it read

_**To Our Hero Mr. Satan**_

"EKKKK! OH MY GOD!" a scream eloped threw the house from the front lobby. "MOM, DAD WERE ARE YOU?" Amber recognised her daughter voice immediately

"VIDEL!" amber screamed but was relieved they hadn't gone after her again. She quickly jumped up ignoring the pain from her cut and began to run to the lobby were her daughter was. She quickly saw why she was screaming, the lobby was even worse then the hallways blood was smeared on the floor, walls, roof. Dead security guards were every were lying in a pile of there own bullet casings. There was also a large skylight added to the lobby and she could clearly see the stars and part of the moon. "Oh thank kami your all right!" she said throwing her arms around her shacking daughter.

"Were's dad?" Videl asked not seeing him anywhere and her mind immediately trailing to the worst possible answer. Amber looked stunned then remembered were he had fallen and lead her daughter to were she had last left him find the hole in the wall were he was thrown she ran to his side. He was also a blooded mess but from his unconscious winning and the rising and falling of his chest she knew he would be all right. Amber help her husband out of the wall and began to patch him up well Videl went and called 911.

**Just out side of Satan city **

"Fuck! I could have sworn I sensed some power levels higher then humans" Vegeta said hovering about 100 meters above the city. "which way did those weakling go" Vegeta looked rather pissed off He had rushed out toward the city three time this week already and every time he got near they ran and there ki's' just disappeared. Growling angrily he turn around and headed back home.

**Satan Mansion: 4 hours later**

_" Hello Hercules"_ a man voice came from the large screen TV in the den. He looked like any one of the men that had attacked the house wearing the black ninja gi with his face completely covered. The tape they left was a message for Hercule and Amber felt sick the moment the man appeared on her TV screen.

_" I'm getting very annoyed with you, I keep sending out my grunts to test just how strong you are but every time you disappoint me"_ the man on the screen walked over to a large oak desk and sat behind it.

_"So I guess you think this is some kind of game I'm playing"_ The man tone turn to a pissed off one." I assure you this is not a game and if you don't stop playing around and start fighting my men then I may just have them kill you daughter" The whole Satan family along with a few of the police officer, who were viewing the tapes as well, gasped.

_"And just to prove we are not bluffing, I want you to say hello to Kimberly_" he said pulling a blanket that was covering the tied up and gagged young women.

"_Shes a really big Hercules Fan, she volunteers at your fan club and believes your the greates_t" He said stroking the girls cheek making her cry even harder then before. "_She's waiting for her hero to come and save her from the evil men_" he said stepping back from the women and raising his right palm towards the women, quickly a bright light formed in his palm.

"_To bad he was foolish enough and decided to play games with me?_" with that the ball of light grew bigger and shot out at the women. It wasn't to powerful but the women screamed a blood curdling scream and when the beam cut off and the smoke cleared there was nothing left but pieces of clothing and a small crater burnt into the cement floor. Videl had to look away as the sight turned her stomach.

"_Don't Fuck with me or that will happen to your wife and daughter_" That was his last words as the recording cut off leaving nothing but a digital snow storm. Everyone sat in silence for a long moment then the police offered to put them in the witness protection program but Hercule being too proud told the police that he the great Hercule would take care of his family. Videl seemed some what satisfied with her father proposal but Amber was not fooled as she showed the police the to the door.

Amber Knew that she would have to protect her family because her husband was just to stupid to admit that he was out classed and over his head. She had seen those kind of energy attacks witch her husband always refereed to as tricks before. Once at the cell games and once when she was younger and dating a rookie baseball player name Yamacha. He had mention something about a group of special forces or Z-Fighter as he called them. 'Yes!' Amber though closing the door as the police left, she would need them to help her protect her family. The Only problem would be to find these so called warriors and even harder to convince them to help her and her family when her husband claimed there technics cheap and useless tricks. That wasn't going to stop Amber Satan though she would protect her family with or without there consent.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Body Guard**

**Chapter 2: Search for the Z-Fighters**

"We need help Hercule!" Amber scream involved in there tenth fight since all the crazyness had started happening.

" No I'm not going to hide like some pathetic weakling, I am the champ!" Hercule countered. Damn how she hated his arrogance and stupidity. He almost died the last time he tried to fight the mysterious intruders but he still refuses to admit that they need help.

"Well Champ!" Amber spat out sarcastically shocking Mr. Satan " your last fight with just one of those guys got you three broken ribs and a concussion".

"That was just a lucky hit and you know it, it was all some kind of trick!" Mr. Satan concluded "How else would that scrawny punk get that lucky shot in"

"Ah! Kami your impossible, if you cared one bit about your family instead of your stupid reputation you would of put us in that witness protection program until someone could take out these guys" Amber angry tone was beginning to become more of a desperate plea then anything else.

"Ok Fine I will hire some more security guys, with the latest weapons and we'll install more security systems, Is that what you want" Hercule said trying to comfort his wife who was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you!" Amber said kind of half heatedly, she knew that wouldn't help them but there was no point in arguing with the stubborn man. She would have to go over his head and try and contact Yamcha. "I think i am going to lie down for a little while" Amber said heading in the direction of her room. Taking a quick glance she saw her husband turn and leave so she continued toward her room but instead how ever she turn into the study and got out her old address book. Flipping threw the old dirty pages she found the number she was looking for. She was a little unsure about contacting her old love interest thought, it had been so long and they did break up on bad terms.

Yamcha was one of her school day crushes, she always fell for that kind of man as a teenager. He was so well built and handsome with this weird mysterious look to him that she always loved. He was the perfect man, well if you don't count his constant womanising of other women, or his habit of disappearing for years at a time to train for the World Martial Arts Tournaments, she may have been able to over look his short coming if she hadn't found out he was cheating on her with another women, not just any women but The Bulma Briefs. Miss spoiled brat who got any man she wanted just because she was so pretty and rich.

ng

Breaking her self out of her train of thought she dialled in the number and waited for an answer. One Ring...Tow rings...three rings...four rings...Five rings.. it kept ringing and what she feared became a reality. He had either moved away or changed his number. She hung up the phone and sighed. ' How the hell am I going to find these Z-FIGHTER if I don't even no were to start' Amber thought falling into the large leather chair at the head of a large oak desk. She had to think of some way of getting a hold of him but how?

She was just about to give up when it hit her. 'Maybe Bulma and Yamcha got married, or at least she may know were he is!' amber said snatching the phone book from a shelf and looking up the number. She punched the number into the phone and waited. This time it took only two rings for her to get an answer.

"Hello Bulma Briefs office, how may I help you?" a cheery young women said on the other end.

"Hello I was hoping to speak with Mrs. Brief" Amber said realising that the Bulma Brief probably wouldn't just talk to any nut who phoned her.

"Um.. is she expecting your call Mama" the secretary said rather rudely.

"Well...No but its important" Amber pleaded trying to hold off the urge to scream at young women.

"I'm afraid you will have to make an appointment Mama" the secretary said rather rudely but Amber could hear sounds in the background. There was a woosh of a door in the background then the faint sound of the women saying "Hello Mr. Briefs". She heard what sounded like a grunt from the other end of the phone. "Um Mr. Briefs theres a women on the phone who wants to speak to your wife, she says its important. Mrs Satan strained her hearing to try and catch what the two were talking about.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" the gruff male voice came over the phone startling Amber a little as she held the phone away from her ear. "Who is this!" the man spoke again.

"Um... this is Mrs. Amber Satan and I was hoping to speak with Bulma..., Its important." Amber said regaining her _Satan Composure._ Silence was the next thing she heard, it lasted just long enough to make her think that he had hung up on her. She was just about to hang up the phone when he spoke again.

"Ump... well well well... the peoples champ has finally called to surrender has he.." the gruff voice said each word mocking every thing to do with there family. "You tell that fucking pussy ass mother fu...". The man voice was suddenly cut off and it sound like a scuffle was occurring on the other end of the phone.

"Hello this is Bulma" a much friendly voice of a women came over the phone. "Sorry THAT was just my husband, how may I help you?"

"Well I was wondering if you know a man named Yamcha Bandit? I need his help, it's really important." Amber said.

"Well yes I do know Yamacha, but he's out of the country training" Bulma said hearing the desperation in the other womens' voice. " what do you need Yamcha for?".

"Maybe It would be better if I told you in person its um.. personal" Amber asked, knowing very well that there phone could be taped or some poparatzy nut could be spying on her. Bulma agreed and told her to meet her at Capsule Corp tomorrow afternoon.

**THE NEXT DAY **

Amber walked up the path toward the large domed shaped corporate building. With all the fame and money gained by Hercules Championship and his 'saving the world' they still were no match for the vast wealth accumulated by Capsule Corporation. She walked up to the front and found a large panel with a monitor on it. She was about to reach for it, figuring one of the buttons had to be the doorbell but the screen flashed showing a blue haired women who had to be Bulma."Hello Mrs. Satan please come in" Amber nodded and when the door open she walked in heading down the long hallway. Lights on the side of the wall showed her the direction were Bulma wanted to meet. She entered the family quarters of the building and found Bulma in a kitchen who offered a smile to Amber. "Hey have a seat, would you like coffee or tea?"

"Tea Please" Amber said still a little uncomfortable sitting in Bulma Briefs kitchen after seeing the massive expensive building of capsule corp on her way here she was surprised at how qwaint and simple Bulma kitchen was. Bulma walked over to a machine which made the tea and poured it into a cup for her. She brought the cup over to Amber and gave another smile to the women. She knew that Amber was nervous and she was use to people acting like that around her.

"So what is the wife of the great Hercule want with Yamcha Bandit?" Bulma asked putting on the hero worship act everyone else had for Mr. Satan. But to Bulma's surprise Ambers face became stern at the mention of her husband. Bulma saw this and smiled 'Well maybe theres hope for this women after all' Bulma thought taking a sip of her coffee.

Amber hesitated for a moment then spoke " Well we were friends along time ago and he mentioned you a couple of times, so I was hoping you would know were he was"

"Well I don't know were he is but I do know he won't be back for a couple of weeks" Bulma said "Why do you need his help?" Bulma asked again as she noticed Amber avoid the question yesterday on the phone. Amber hesitated at first but after meeting Bulma in person she felt that she could be trusted. So Amber went ahead and told Bulma everything that had been happening to her family the last few weeks. She even brought the video that the attackers left her for Bulma to see.

"My Kami, that horrible" Bulma placed a sympathy hand on Amber shoulder. Suddenly Bulma realised why she was looking for Yamcha but knew it meant he told her something he wasn't suppose to so she had to ask. " Still I don't understand how Yamcha could help you, I mean if Hercule couldn't beat them then who could" she lied threw her teeth but did it very well.

"Well Its not Yamcha that I need but he told me along time ago that there was a group of powerful warriors called the Z- Fighters and that they use energy attacks. Bulma scowled knowing damn well that Yamcha wasn't suppose to tell people about the Z-Fighters.

'He probably uses that as some cheesy pick up line' Bulma thought scowling a little on the outside. She looked over to Amber who had notice the scowl on Bulmas face. She quickly replaced it with another smile. "Z-Fighter eh? nope I don't think I have ever heard of people like that" Bulma said "Do they work for your husband?" Amber shock her head quickly though.

"Oh...well thanks for your help anyway Bulma" Amber was clearly upset about this and got up to leave. Bulma couldn't help but feel bad for the women, hell if she was in the same situation she would be terrified. Mrs Satan may be able to put on a tough face but Bulma could feel her pain and fear for her family.

"WAIT!" Bulma yelled after the women. Amber turned around to face the blue haired women and look of hope returning to her face. "I ..may know someone.. that could help you" Bulma reluctantly said. "Here I'll give you his number" she pulled out a pad of paper and began scribbling on it.

"Oh thank you so much!" Amber said her mood change rapidly into joy.

"Don't thank me yet, **he** would be more then happy to help you out, but its his mother that your going to have to convince" Bulma said know very well that Amber would have a fight on her hands to pull this off. "You just tell her that Bulma Brief sent you and hopefully she'll help you out". Amber looked a little surprised at this and wasn't sure what to expect but she knew she had to try..For her family.


	3. Chapter 3

The Body Guard

Chapter 3: Enter Son Gohan

Amber had decided since she really couldn't afford to let this information get out, she would meet this mysterious warrior and his over protective mother face to face. When no one was around she snuck into her daughter's police jet copter and punches the number into its computer. The machine beep and flashed well working to find what she was looking for then it finally did. On the screen popped up a picture of a man and a woman. The man who was just behind the women had long wild black hair that stuck out in every direction seemingly defying gravity. He wore an orange fighting gi and looked to be very muscular. His face had a kind smile on his face that sort of gave her a warm tingling feeling, but there was also a powerful presents in his eyes. The woman had dark black hair and was sitting in front of her husband. She was smiling from ear to ear and had a rather large belly, probably pregnant with this mystery fighter she assumed. She read the words at the bottom. The man's name was Goku and the women's name was Chi Chi. beside Goku in dark red letters read _**Deceased**_. ' Poor women' Amber thought.

Realizing that her daughter would probably be home from school any minute she quickly printed off a copy of the I.D page and ran back to the door on the roof. She quickly hoped onto her car, leaving a note for her daughter, and sped off toward the fighters address.

**3 Hours Later**

Amber was still in her car shifting in her seat uncomfortably, she had no idea the 349 mountain area was so far away. It was just dusk now when her jet car flew over a large Plato and sped across a large mountain area, over a large lush forest and misty flower covered fields. ' How beautiful' Amber thought as she spotted a plume of smoke coming from a small cabin home in an open patch of the forest.' This must be it' Amber thought slower her jet car down and landing in the homes front yard. She got out and walked up to the door knocking on it once or twice. A few moments later the door creaked open. Amber was surprised to see no one infront of her.

"Hi, my names Goten what's yours?" Amber surprised looked down to see a small boy. He resembled the man in the picture, in fact they were almost identical.

"My Names Amber Satan, is your mommy home" She kneeling down to eye level with the little guy.' Kami I hope this isn't who Bulma was talking about' Amber thought rubbing the small chibi's head ' he is so adorable though'.

"No she's gone shopping, she's going to get me a really cool toy" Goten said smiling from ear to ear. He started to jump around excited about getting his new toy almost forgetting the women at his front door.

"Will she be back soon" Amber asked hoping she wouldn't have to make this trip again tomorrow.

"Ummm I'm not sure, she spends along time at the mall" Goten said stopping is jumping. "When she makes me go with her were there for like 20 hours"

"Then who is here watching you little guy" Amber asked realizing his mother wouldn't leave him all alone especially in the wilderness like this.

"My brothers here with me, he out training in the back yard" Goten said cheerfully " I'll show you...come on follow me" Goten said running around the house dragging Amber with him. He had an unusual strength to him, she felt like a full grown man was pulling her around the corner. When the boy had finally stopped she was broken out of her thought seeing a teenager sitting in the back yard. He was sitting Indian style (crossed legged). He was deep in thought, she figured he had to be meditating or something. "Hey big brother there's some lady here to see mommy" Goten yelled jumping on his brother back the boy didn't move or say anything. "GOHAN! WAKE UP, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU" Goten yelled into Gohans ear.

"Hey I'm not sleeping I'm meditating so don't bother me ok" Gohan said without opening his eyes, this made Goten sit beside him pouting. Gohan reached over with his one hand and rubbed his brother's head. "Hey kiddo don't worry about it" Gohan stopped and looked over to the women who was by the back door just staring at him. "Who's your friend Goten" Gohan asked getting up and walking towards the women.

"Hello my name is Amber Satan, I was looking for your mother" she asked not wanting to tell him what she was really after until she was sure it was him. He was very muscular and had a powerful presence about him. He was wearing a fighting gi and was meditating so he must be a fighter.

"Hello Mrs. Satan my name is Gohan, it's nice to meet you" Gohan said politely like he was taught but soon curiosity got the best of him. "Um... Mrs. Satan as in Hercual Satan's wife?"

"Yes he is my husband" Gohan clenched his fist but did his best not to show his anger. Seven years ago he had defeated a monster named cell is a bloody battle that cost him his father. He never cared that he took credit for Cells defeated, he never want fame a fortune. He did however care about Hercule calling his father a fraud and a coward for using tricks.

"Wow...that's ...cool..I guess" Gohan said trying his best to sound enthusiastic. Goten looked up at his brother with a confused look on his face.

"Who Hercule?"Goten asked getting a surprised look from Amber.

"Well he's a great hero who..." Gohan started but was interrupted by Goten.

"Like you and daddy were?" Goten asked innocently getting a wired look from Amber once agian. Gohan notice the women's confusion and decided to stop this conversation. He rubbed the chibi's head once again.

"I'll tell ya later okay squirt" Gohan said motioning for Amber to come on inside. " My mom is on her way back home now you can wait in the house if you like" Gohan said politely opening the back door for the women. "Would you like a coffee or tea Mrs. Satan?" Gohan asked showing her to a seat on the couch.

"No thank you, I actually came here looking for help" Amber admitted looked down at her shoes. Gohan looked at her a little confused. 'Does she know about me' he thought a little worried. His mom had always told him to hide his power unless he wanted reporters and scientists at their door step 24\7.

"How can my mom help you out?" Gohan asked " I would think the great Hercule can handle any problem that could arise; I mean he did beat Cell"

"Well I was talking to Bulma Breifs and she told me I could find help here" Amber said trying to put what she needed in the right way. Amber started to tell Gohan what had been happening when ChiChi came through the door.

"Hi Gohan I'm hom..." Chichi stopped see a strange women in her living room talking to her son. "Um..Gohan who is this women" Chichi asked eyeing there guest.

"Oh..Ya this is Mrs. Satan she came here looking for help" Gohan answered innocently not aware of his mother scowl at the name Satan. "Mrs. Satan this is my mother" Gohan said remembering his manners.

"Oh and what do we owe the pleasure of your visit" ChiChi spat sarcastically.

"Well you see mom there's this energy fighter, like me who are trying to kill Hercule and she needed my help to protect her family from them because she's not strong enough" Gohan explained seeing his mother glare at him then at Amber and back.

"Please Mrs. Son I need your sons help or I don't know what I'll do" Amber pleaded tears in her eyes, a Satan women was not the begging type but she had no other choice. "Will you please help me?"

"Well why don't you just get Krillen or Piccolo help her, why does it have to be you?" Chichi asked her son who also had a pleading look on his face.

"Mom Krillen has a little girl to look after and piccolo wouldn't do it"

"Well I'm sorry but the answer is no I'm not going to let you ruin your future, you're going to University and need to study " Chichi said crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"But Mom!"

"Don't you have homework to do?" Gohan face dropped he knew there was no hope in winning this argument. He began to walk toward his room when Amber spoke up.

"You know for his help I would be willing to pay him a great deal of money, perhaps I could pay for his schooling, or even get him into Hercule University" Amber said noticing the women's obsession with the boys studies. Gohan and looked back to his mother who had stars in her eyes.

"Oh my kami, he could get a PHD and Hercule University is one of the best in the whole world" chichi rambled on about being a great scholar, and being a doctor or professor. Gohan looked over to Amber and caught her eyes. He gave her thumbs up and a quick wink. Gohan knew that was all it would take. "Well it's settled Gohan can help you with your little problem and then you pay for his schooling".

"Oh thank you so very much said amber giving ChiChi a hug which kind of surprised her.

"No problem" ChiChi said prying the women from her waist. "So what exactly will Gohan be doing for you?"

"Well he'll be like a bodyguard; he'll have to protect my little girl for me" Amber said fiddling threw her pursed until she pulled out a picture of her daughter."Her names Videl she my only daughter and I don't want anything to happen to her" Amber passed the photo to Chichi " Luckily she wasn't there last time they attacked but she's stubborn like her father so she won't hide until this thing blows over" By this time Gohan had the photo and was just staring at the photo. Both Amber and ChiChi both noticed. Chichi had a grin on her face which scared Amber even more.

"Gohan...GOHAN...**GOHAN!" **Chichi yelled breaking her son out of his trance. "None of that mister, you will be on your best behaviour" ChiChi said seeing her son blush a crimsons red.

"Wh...W-HAT.. no mom it's not like that" Gohan raised his hand defensively.

"Well I would hope not" Chichi said. "Well I guess you probably want a demonstration of Gohan's power then"

'Shit I almost forgot to ask about that, what if he's just another arrogant fighter' Amber thought. "Sure I would like to see a little demonstration" Amber said politely as possible. Chichi motion Amber to follower her out the back door again. When they got out side Goten was still jumping around.

"Mom! did you get it did ya did ya come on let me see please" Goten screamed tugging on her skirt.

"Yes it's in the house, go ahead at get it out of my bags" Chichi said using it as a chance to get him out of the back yard. "Well Gohan why don't you cut down some fire wood for us would ya?" Chichi asked. Gohan nodded and walked over toward the largest tree he could find just in the back yard. The tree was a lot wider then he was and must have been there for over a hundred years as it stood a good 50 meters in the air. Gohan wasting no time shot out a devastating round house kick the put a clean cut right threw the base of the tree. He then kicked the tree up into the air sending it swirly end over end up into the sky. Gohan then jumped after it and with a chop, sent the thinner part of the trees top heard ling away from the rest. He held out his hand and fired a small ki blast at it and it was incinerated in fire. Then turning back to the tree he sent a whirlwind of chops and kicks at the large tree. Then Gohan landed on the ground doing several flips. Behind him perfectly chopped blocks of wood fell into a perfect pyramid of fire wood. Amber sat there astonished, unable to speak. "Well I guess he'll be there tomorrow at sat 7 o'clock, if you think he qualified" ChiChi said with a grin admiring the dumb founded look on the other mother face. Amber simply nodded and in a daze went back to her jet car a flew away.


	4. Chapter 4

The Body Guard

Chapter 4: Gohan the butler?

Gohan got up early that morning to pack for his _job?_. He was very curious to see this new enemy that was after the Satan family. They had the ability to control their ki and obviously hide it since he couldn't sense them anywhere. Something confused him though. If they were that tough why wouldn't they just have killed them all the first night? Maybe they're scared of Mr. Satan the whole world believes that Hercule beat Cell maybe there just testing them. Gohan finished putting his cloths into his travel bag and picked up the picture that Mrs. Satan had left in her haste to leave the night before.

'Damn she's pretty' Gohan thought examining the picture closely, apparently she's pretty strong too' Gohan thought but quickly scolded himself remembering what his mom had said about city girls. He picked up his travel bag and ran down stairs.

"You be careful now Gohan don't getting into any trouble you hear me young man?" Chichi said fixing his collar of his suit. She had insisted that he wear it to make a good first impression. Gohan hated wearing suits they were too confining and he couldn't fight in them to well without tearing them.

"Don't worry mom this will be a piece of cake" Gohan said assuring his mother that he would be fine and as soon as he found out who was attacking, he could take care of them and be back home in no time. ChiChi smiled at her son, he had grown up so fast and he reminded her a lot of his father Goku.

"Big Brother can I come and visit you can I, can I" Goten said preying himself from his food and hugging his brother leg.

"Nope sorry little guy not this time, I have got a job to do and you would only distract me, ok" Goten pouted but a quick head rub and his smile returned.

"Ok bye big brother I'll see ya when you get back ok" Goten said returning to his personal pile of food on the kitchen table. Gohan smiled at his little brother noting how he was so much like his father.

"Well bye mom, by Goten I'll see ya in a little while ok!" Gohan said running out of his house and into the sky. Man, I want to help this woman out but I really don't want to stay in the same house as Hercule. He's so arrogant and annoying, maybe I should just beat him up a little then he won't talk so much. That made Gohan grin a little, he flew even faster as he cleared Mt. Platoz and had miles of open ocean and fields in between him and Satan city were there mansion was. Walls of water exploded around him as he flew low over the ocean. He passed over some deserted islands and finally ended up in Satan city. It was just Orange Star City until they renamed it Satan city after Cell was defeated.

Gohan spotted the mansion, not that it was any surprise considering it was almost as big as the village Lime lived in. He quickly flew over the front gate and landed at the front door. Suddenly a man shot out from the bushes with a gun point directly at Gohan.

"Hold it right there fucker" the man shouted obvious fear in his voice.

"Hello My named Gohan I'm here to speak with Mrs. Satan, is she in?" Gohan said calmly showing no fear of the man pointing a machine gun at him. The man used his radio to confirm and when he finally did get the confirmation he lowered his weapon and escorted Gohan into the houses many waiting rooms.

"Mrs. Satan said that she is busy right now, and told me to show you to your room" the guard said still sceptical about the new comer. Gohan couldn't really blame the man thought, from what Mrs. Satan told him about the last attack it had to be nerve racking.

_"2-2 Bravo this 2-3 Alpha we have a security breach in sector 12_" the radio on the man's waist rang out. The man cocked his weapon and loaded it with a fresh magazine.

"Your room is just down this hall, make a right at the end and it's the 12th door on the left right across from Miss. Videl's room." The man said in a rush then ran out the door toward the problem. Gohan was a little confused, he could sense the security breach and his power level was pitiful even for a un trained human. Shacking off this he decided to put his bags in his room before Mrs. Satan came to tell him what to do. Gohan began his walk down the halls of the massive mansion. The halls were all dressed in fine furniture, portraits of Mr. Satan mostly; fine silk window covers, and fine oak base boards.

"Hey what are you doing here?"A female voice yelled, breaking Gohan away from his thoughts. Gohan look back the way he had came to see her standing behind him. It was the girl from the photo, Videl.

'Kami, she even prettier in person' Gohan thought ' NO..BAD..Gohan you have a job to do!'. Gohan step forward and cleared his through trying not to stutter. "H-Hello, my n-name his Gohan Son".

"That's nice, now what are you doing in my house?" she spat out rather annoyed with how polite this new boy was being. She took a step forward in an almost threatening posture; she put her clench fist on her hips and stood waiting impatiently for a response.

"Well Mrs. Satan hired my yesterday to be your bo..."

"BUTTLER y-ya, he's your new butler" Mrs. Satan voice came from behind Gohan. Gohan turned around very confused. This wasn't part of the deal why would I be her servant; I 'm here to protect her not clean up after her. Mrs. Satan locked eyes with Gohan and without any words he knew to go along with it. " We thought that Serina could use a break after all that has happened these last couple of weeks" she turned back to her daughter. " So we hired a new servant to ease the work load off of her"

"Here Gohan let me show you to the servant quarters" Amber said before Videl could continue the argument. Gohan just let himself be dragged away by Amber. After they were far enough away that Videl couldn't hear she stopped to explain. " Sorry about that Gohan, I forgot to mention that Videl or my husband cannot find out about you being Videl body guard" Amber explained "Videl is just as stubborn as her father, she won't except help from anyone no matter what".

"Ya but I don't know anything about being a Butler" Gohan said trying not to sound like he was wining. Amber just smiled as she open the door to his room for the next couple of months. The room was pretty plan but was huge. It was at least half the size of his house. It looked like it was made to be decorated the way the servant wanted. Since he would be spending the next couple of months he would have to decorate it.

"Don't worry Gohan, like I told you Videl doesn't except help from anyone, she won't ask for much. You'll just have to clean up a little bit and do a few choirs" Amber explained. "If you have any thing you need you can ask Serina the maid, she's in on the whole thing". Amber said just about to leave. "Oh.. and there one more thing, if you can avoid it try and stay away from Mr. Satan"

"No argument from me" Gohan said aggravated by the reminder that he would be in the same house as the baka who lied to the entire world about beating Cell, and mocked his father after he sacrificed himself during the Cell Games. Amber noticed his aggravation and this made her worried a little bit.

'If Hercule says the wrong thing in front Gohan he could end up in the hospital' Amber thought trying her best to smile. "Well just get settled in and I'll explain what you will be doing here" Amber said closing the door behind her. Gohan picked up his bag and started to unpack. He had a whole library of book curtseys of his mother, some training weighted clothing, his normal clothes and a few senzue beans just in case. He decided to get familiar with his new home so he got up and took a walk around the mansion.

"Hey" a familiar voice came from behind him. " I'm glad I found you" Videl came running up behind Gohan. " I just wanted to.. you know.. Apologize for earlier" Videl said looking down at her feet. Gohan assumed she wasn't use to apologising.

"Hey it's no problem, I've heard what's been happening around here" Gohan said trying to make peace with the Satan women. "Hey is there anything I can get for you Miss. Videl?" Gohan said getting into his new role.

"Please, enough with the formality call me Videl" Videl said lightening the mood. "and no I don't need anything, thank you"

"Well if ya need anything just ask me ok..Bye" Gohan said continuing on his tour unaware of Videl's eyes locked on Gohan well formed back end. Mrs. Satan, who had returned to talk to her head maid Serina saw this and snuck up behind Videl. She grinned noticing the direction of Videl's eyes as Gohan walked away.

"MOM!" Videl nearly screamed as her mother put her hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her day dream." I was just...making sure he knew..ummm.. Were e-everything was". Videl said franticly trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Okay honey" Amber said only making her smirk grow larger "what ever you say 'del".

**Servant Quarters **

Gohan walked into the servant quarters near his room, he was trying to find sheets for his bed but instead ran into a middle aged woman ironing something well she hummed a familiar tune he hadn't heard in ages. The women had her back to him and normally Gohan would be polite and announce his presence but he was too busy trying to figure out where he had heard that song before. Suddenly the women turned around concentrating on her now perfectly ironed shirts. Looking up from her shirts and catching her first glimpse of Gohan she screamed.

"OH MY KAMI... you scared the begeezers out of me!" said the women holding her heart with her free hand.

"Sorry mame I didn't mean to scary you I was looking for some bedding" Gohan apologised "My name is Gohan am the...new servant".

"Oh Gohan don't worry Mrs. Satan has told me all about you, there no need to lie to me" Serina said eyeing Gohan suspiciously. "Don't take this the wrong way Gohan but you don't look like much of a bodyguard to me". Gohan just smiled back at the women making her a little uneasy.

"Well many people have made that mistake before, most of them aren't around to talk about it though" Gohan said smile showing the older women he was only joking, well making her think he was only joking.

"Well I'll take your word for it then" Sernia said handing him a white stack of bedding for his new home.

"Thank you!" was Gohan's only replay as he left with his bedding. This was going to be hard to try and keep up.


	5. Chapter 5

Bodyguard

Chapter 5: Bump in the Night

It had been almost three weeks since Gohan had started living with the Satan Mansion. He had a little problem adjusting to his new life, there wasn't any problem with Videl her mother was right she doesn't want anyone to wait on her. Last week he took the initiative and made her lunch when she was running late to go and visit one of her friends and she absolutely refused and told him to eat it.

The problem was Hercule, he didn't see him very often and although Gohan was suppose to be Videl servant Hercule would come around just to check up on him. Seeing as there was a teenage boy hang around his daughter he was a little nervous about his wife's whole idea of a new servant.

Gohan was pretty happy thought; he and Videl were actually becoming pretty good friends. Videl had told him that Serina had always been there to talk about things she wouldn't talk to her mother about. Now she was opening up to Gohan telling him about troubles at school like some prick named Sharpener who was always hitting on her. Or how her father embarrassed her at the last banquet making her wear this ugly dress or him getting drunk and her having to help him back to the limo. All her problems and all the funny things that happen at school made Gohan kind of sad he never grew up like a normal teenager and gone to high school.

It was fun hanging around with Videl, he had never really had a friend his age except for Lime but he hadn't spoken to her since the incident.

**FLASHBACK **

Lime and Gohan were in his room studying. Lime's grandfather had asked ChiChi to teach Lime since Gohan's math skills were so exceptional. Gohan was about 16 at the time and Lime had just turned 14 last April.

"So you divide the third number by 4 and that will give you the number you need to square root, and that's the answer" Gohan said pointing it out on Limes note book from over her shoulder. Lime hadn't been paying much attention to her work though as she was more concerned about the warmth from Gohans hand on her other shoulder. She had been giving hints to Gohan for awhile now but he just wasn't that smart when it came to girls.

"Lime..lime!..LIME!" Gohan nearly yelled trying to get Lime's attention.

" w..w-what what is it" Lime said breaking out of her day dream. ' How am I going to make him understand?' Lime thought. She had liked him for the longest time but the boy sure was dense. Then suddenly it hit her, an idea creped in to her head that just might make him understand. " Hey Gohan how about we take a break from studying and go for a swim?".

" Ummm ya sure I guess" wait here I'll go get my bathing suit, give me a minute and I'll meet you out there ok?" Gohan said kind of liking the idea of a little swim. ' Maybe I should go find Goten and trunks they might like a swim' was Gohan thought, not catching the hint. Gohan quickly made his way down the hall to the living room were Trunks and Goten were watching a movie. " Hey guys ya wanna go swimming with me and lime?".

"Ya!" both kids yelled at the same time running to Goten's room to grab their swimming trunks. Gohan quickly joined them seeing as Lime had already gone out by the lake. Gohan quickly changed and ran outside and waited for the chibis. "Hey Gohan wanna race?" Goten yelled barging out the door and taking off into a full out run towards the lake.

"Oh ya!" Gohan yelled taking off himself. Gohan decided to kick it up a notch and powered up quickly passing Goten and Trunks leaving them in his dust. He was coming up on the tree line that enclosed the lake. Not slowing down at all he leaped clear over the trees and cannon balled right into the lake. He resurfaced and shook the water from his hair and face like a dog might do. Quickly he heard a giggle from behind him thinking it was probably about his antics. Gohan spun around and he was right it was lime, but where her bathing suit should have been there was NOTHING. Gohan choked on his own tongue at the sight.

"Do you like what you see?" Lime asked seductively as she looked down blushing madly. She would not normally be this bold but she had to admit Gohan was pretty dense.

"B..u-uh..l...l..l-liimme.. ah" Gohan fumbled with world looking down at the water blushing madly, completely forgetting about the two chibis on a collision course with the lake. "W-what are you doing Lime?" Gohan managed to get out still looking down, not daring to make eye contact or other contact.

"W-whats wrong Gohan, don't you like me?" Lime said starting to cover herself up and her eyes starting to water. " This was a mistake, I've got to go!".

"Lime it's not that it's just I..." Gohan tried to come up with the right words but was only drawing blanks.

"GOHAN!" Goten's voice broke the silence making both teens look towards the tree line as Gohan could sense them coming close.

"Shit its Goten!" Gohan said looking at lime who looked pretty nervous. Gohan had to think quickly he wound up and hit the water with his full strength sending a literal 50 foot wall of water at the tree line just as Goten and Trunks broke through it. Both Chibis were thrown back threw the tree line and hit the ground with a thud on the other side. Gohan couldn't help but laugh at this not noticing Lime getting out of the water, quickly getting dressed. Gohan looked back lime was half dressed as she started to run away crying. "LIME WAIT I'M SORRY I..." Gohan was at a loss for words again and simply watch her run back towards her home. Something told him to chase her but his feet were planted solidly in the muddy lake bed.

**END FLASHBACK**

That's the last time he had spoken with her, she wouldn't return his calls and her grandfather told him she wasn't home when he could sense her inside. It's not like he didn't like her or that she was ugly or anything it's just he had always seen her as more of a sister then a girlfriend. 'DAMIT why do I always have to be so dense' thought Gohan.

**SLAM!**

"MOM! DAD! I'm home" Gohan heard Videl yell from the front door as she returned from school. Gohan with his sensitive hearing heard her put down her back pack, through off her shoes, pet there dog Mindy and trample up the stair to her room. Her same routine as ever school day. "Hi Gohan" She said as she passed him in the hall way.

"Hey!" was Gohans only response as he was still preoccupied thinking about Lime. Videl threw herself in a chair in the hall, it was kind of a tradition. The chair was ugly and uncomfortable so the only reason she sat there was to talk with Gohan. "Rough day at school Videl" Gohan ask casually well doing his best to dust a painting of Mr. Satan standing tall, one foot on a broken Cell giving the piece sign. ' God I hate this picture' though Gohan.

" You can say that again!" Videl said letting out a loud sigh. " Erasa dragged me shopping for like three hours today after school" Videl complained. " _OH Videl this one would look great on you..oh and it matches this purse" _Videl said in her best Erasa impression. Gohan laughed at this, he had never met Erasa or any of her friends but he had heard them all threw Videl impressions. Videl joined on the laughter.

"So did ya buy any cool stuff?" Gohan asked. Videl gave him a menacing glare telling him that she was not proud in what Erasa made her buy. "Come on it can't be that bad, can it" Gohan asked starting to laugh again.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Videl said as Gohan tried to contain his laughter from before. "I'm serious" Videl said glaring at Gohan.

"Alright I promise." Gohan said giving into to her wishes. Videl just continued to glare at him. "What!.. I said I promised..fine" Gohan held up his right hand" I promise I won't laugh at the clothes Erasa made you buy".

"Alright wait here!" Videl said running back down the stairs to grab her bag of clothes. When she came back up the stairs she pushed Gohan in to her room and shut the door. Gohan got a little uneasy as he had received the speech about Videl's room being off limits.

"Alright first off there's this..thing" Videl held up a weird looking dress which was red but a fluffy thing around its arms and waist. Gohan let a small smirk creep across his face but as he promised he wouldn't laugh. Videl threw it into her closet were it would probably stay until the end of time. " Next we have this pink thing" She held up a very ugly pink dress. " I hate Pink, anything pink, kami I'm not a damn Ballerina" Videl fumed throwing it into the closet. Gohan was about to burst with laughter as a few laughs leaked out be he maintained his composer. "Oh ya and she got matching shoes and purse" Videl spat sarcastically as she chucked them back into the bag. "Next she pulled out a blue v-next full length dress that sparkled in the afternoon sun." Then there this one" Videl quickly chucked it aside.

"Hey what's wrong with that one?" Gohan asked getting serious for the first time this whole fashion show. "I think it would look great" Gohan argued.

"First off its a dress!...I don't wear dresses...I hate dresses" Videl said putting her foot down. "Secondly its way to revealing for my taste..It shows way to much skin" Videl said getting a little aggravated.

"Ok jezz ya don't need to bit my head off" Gohan said putting his hand up defensively. She calmed down a chuckled a little then threw the blue dress into the closet with the rest. "Is that it?" Gohan said kind of enjoying this little fashion show. Videl look puzzled and reached her hand into the bag and pulled out a pair of lacey red bra and panties. Quickly realising her mistake she shoved them back into her the bag.

"Now those I like!" Gohan said finally letting the laughter out and fell onto her bed and rolling around laughing. Videl was beat red with embarrassing.

" Oh shut Up!" Videl said throwing a stuffed animal at Gohan. She tried to be serious but Gohan laughter was infectious and she too began to laugh uncontrollably.

They continued to laugh for a long time and when Gohan finally stopped to breath he got up and wiped a tear away from his eyes. " Well I got to get back to cleaning, It's been fun" Gohan said throwing the stuffed animal back at Videl then leaving the room. "See ya later Videl".

"Ya see ya Gohan thanks for your help" Videl said just as Gohan was closing her door. Serina was walking by at the time and saw Gohan come out of Videl's Bedroom. She glared at Gohan who just shrugged his shoulders and kept on heading towards his room.

Gohan continued down the hall wondering what he should do. ' It's not like I'm complaining or anything but man I wish something would happen I means it's almost been 3 weeks and all I have found is a few sneaky reporters and a camera that was the size of a penny' Gohan though leaving threw the back door. 'He had taken it to Bulma and she said it was too advanced to be a reporter so he suspected it was this new enemy.

Gohan closed the patio door behind him just as a light gust of wind hit him. There was a scent of some kind of bad calon in the air. Gohan quickly sniffed the air pin pointing the location of the scent. He closed his eyes and sensed, just as he suspected there was a man in the bushes just below a window of the Satan mansion. Suddenly Gohan shot out in a burst of speed that kicked up dust all around him, in a second he held up a reporter by his caller.

"OH KAMI PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" the reporter screamed out startling Gohan a little. Gohan shoved his hand over the reporter's mouth so Videl or anyone else wouldn't hear him. The man was shaking badly and sweat poured down his face, a look of fear that sent Gohan sayian instincts into over drive. Gohan got a evil smirk on his face that even Vegeta would be proud of.

"...run..." Gohan said in a menacing whisper. This was all the reporter needed as he took off running as fast as he could, tripping and fall on his own feet a couple of times. Gohan satisfied with his handy work continued his walk around the property enjoying being outside, just like home.

Night quickly fell that day as time seemed to slip away for Gohan; he had found another reporter and was satisfied when the man wet himself in front of him. 'kami I could never imagine being in the spot light like this,' Poor Videl' Gohan thought as he got ready for bed. Gohan walked into the servant washroom and brushed his teeth, had a shower and set out his clothes for the morning. Stripping down to his boxers he climbed into bed and flipped on the TV his family didn't own one, never mind him so he had gotten addicted to that stupid machine. It was full of crappy sitcoms and reality show that made little sense but he couldn't help but watch it for hours. 'I really have to get out of this place' Gohan though well flipping through hundreds of channels not really watching.

It didn't take long as Gohan quickly found sleep and began to dream of better days and lush forests and three hundred pound fish from the lake.

**CLICK! **

Gohan sat up in his bed being broken away from his dreams. His Sayian eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and his Sayian ear strained to located the sound. It's not like it was that loud but something in Gohan said it wasn't an ordinary night sound. He learned to trust his Sayian instincts over the years and decided he should check it out.

Gohan slowly opened his bedroom door and crept into the dark hall way. His Sayian side was taking over and his animal instincts were kicking in. The dark wasn't a problem and he slowed his breathing to in human rates. His heart was beating in his chest at the thrill of the hunt. His ears caught every sound in the whole house. He could her Mrs Satan turn in her sleep and a butler quietly snoring. Then he heard it, a floor board creek from the level above him. Quickly and quietly he sped off down the hall and up the stairs.

Now his heart was pounding so loud he was worried it would wake up the house hold. He could smell someone in the house. It was the smell of sweat and something metallic. He continued down the hall until he saw a silhouette of someone in the hall just creeping out of a familiar room. It was Mr. and Mrs. Satan's room. Gohan instinctively lowered his ki and crept up on the figure. Coming in with in a foot from the stranger Gohan wound up and struck the figure in the face sending him flying back into the bedroom. The crashing sound set of the clap on lights and the whole room was revealed.

Mrs. Satan jumped from her bed and screamed as the man crashed into her dresser breaking it into pieces. Gohan followed the man and took up a fighting position. The man looked to be half mechanical and didn't have a ki at least not a normal one. One look at Mrs Satan and the fear in her eyes he knew it was one of them.

The man kick flipped back to his feet and extended his arm from which sprang out a large two prong blade that pulsed with electricity. Gohan just smirked as the man rushed him with his blade and tried a down ward slash. Gohan side stepped the attack and kick his enemy threw the wall into Amber's private bathroom. Gohan was enjoying himself but remembered that he needed to protect the Satan's and find out what he could from this cyborg thing.

Gohan leaped threw the whole in the wall were the man was just getting to his feet. The man tried a desperate jab but Gohan phased out and appeared behind the man were he delivered a two handed chop to the base of the man's neck. The man fell to the floor unconscious with a loud thud.

"MOM!" Videl yelled in a panic as she ran down the hall toward her mother room. "Is everything all rig..." Videl stop observing the scene. Amber just stood there still in shock. "Alright Mom!" Videl said excited at the situation.

"W-what no it wasn't me it was g..." Amber looked around the room there was the attacker still laying on the ground but there was no sign of Gohan anywhere. Amber let out a smirk at Gohans quick thinking. " Ya he wasn't as strong as the last one" Amber said in a cocky way only a Satan could pull off. She felt a little disgusted as she felt like her husband for taking the credit. Mean while Gohan was down stairs calling Bulma and getting Vegeta to come over and take the guy back to Capsule Corp for some study and it being Vegeta some interrogation.

**CRASH! **

Gohan heard an explosion and ran up the stairs full blast toward Ambers room. He skidded to a stop and saw the night sky threw a huge hole in the wall. Seeing Amber and Videl huddled together he felt a lot better but the man had escaped and that bothered Gohan.

"Is everyone alright here" Gohan asked after finally entering the room.

"Yes were fine Gohan" Amber answered

"There was another attack, my mom managed to beat him but he faked being knocked out then blew up the wall and took off" Videl added

"The important thing is that everyone's alright" Gohan finished. He then noticed that both mother and daughter were staring at him oddly. " W-what's wrong?" Gohan asked nervously. Both women seemed to be studying him intently.

"Maybe you should get dressed Gohan " Amber finally said

"hu?" Gohan looked down to find he was still only wearing his boxers " Oh um..hahah y-ya I guess I should um you know..go" Gohan said give the famous son grin with one hand behind his head. Gohan was blushing pretty heavily and decided to take off toward his room. ' Well there was the first attack, not much of a challenge yet again that was only one' Gohan thought.

"Did you see what I saw mom" Videl asked still in shock

"yes honey?"Amber replied

"He's completely ripped, I mean how does a servant find time to do any body building?" Videl asked blushing a little picturing Gohan in his boxers again.

" I don't know dear" Amber lied " Well anyway I guess I won't be sleeping in here anymore, guess I'll have to sleep in a guest room".

The night quickly turned into day as most of the house hold couldn't sleep after that nights excitement. Gohan had found another camera placed in the Satans bedroom and supposed that was what the man was there for, of course now that they knew Gohan was there the next attack would be a lot bigger. ' I'll have to be ready' thought Gohan as continued to patrol the grounds.

That's it for this chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

The Bodyguard

Chapter 6: Meet my Friends

The attack had been two weeks ago and after a few hectic days or two of repairs to the house and Videl suspicions about Gohan, it quickly turned back to normal. Videl would leave for school in the morning and all morning and afternoon Gohan would go into the city and hang around uptown were he could keep a good ki lock on Videl and make sure everything was all right.

He had started to do this when Mrs. Satan insisted because Videl was his main client and had to be protected. So Gohan would go to the mall and walk around the city, or sit in the park until school was over. Then he would rush back so he was there and busy doing something when Videl got home. Then they would talk about her day and her friends, stuff like that. Gohan would then disappear making it look like he was making supper or cleaning something so no one would get suspicious. He would eat in the servant's kitchen and talk amongst them. They were all pretty good people and Serina always had some story of the good old days to tell Gohan. When it got late he would wait for Videl to go to bed then he would start his patrol. Just walking around the outside property then threw the hall near the living quarter, just in case. Gohan would catch sleep when ever sometimes between patrols other times in the park when Videl was at school or before and after school. This was Gohan's routine which he started to get use to.

This routine was about to change thought and Gohan was not aware of a thing. He had rushed home after school like usual and Videl came home and sat in the chair to talk to Gohan.

"So how was school today?" Gohan asked dusting that same damn portrait. 'Next attack it's going to have to get caught in the cross fire' Gohan thought letting a smirk fall across his face.

"Same old, same old I guess" Videl started rather zoned out from a hard week at school. " Oh Gohan I almost forgot some of my friends are coming over for the weekend so I'll need you to get out some of the sleeping bags from the storage room down stairs" Videl started

"Oh a sleep over?" Gohan question interested in this new development

"Ya it's been awhile since I had one of those" Videl said "This is going to be fun though, my mom's leave to join my dad in west city for some function so I've got the house all to myself."

'Amber is leaving, damnit! I know I'm only suppose to protect Videl but Amber will be defenceless over there' Gohan thought ' I guess I could maybe get Piccolo to watch over her'.

"Ya they will be here right before supper so they can all eat here" Videl started "You can join us if you like?"

"I don't know if that's appropriate Videl" Gohan said as he never ate with the family.

" Oh don't worry, I'm giving all the help the weekend off " Videl said jumping to her feet

" And I told my mom that friends were staying over and this weekend you're just one of my friends"

"Really thanks, ya I'd love to join you and your friends" Gohan said happy that she considered him a friend. "I'll go get you those sleeping bags and put them in the reckroom".

"Sure thanks Gohan...oh and Gohan" Videl yelled to him as he was leaving

"Ya!"

"Remember your just one of my friends this weekend so loosen up... and none of that formal crap either, okay?" Videl said pointing her finger at him.

"Okay" Gohan said continuing on his way to the storage room, of course actually having no clue where it was.

**Later that Night**

It was just before supper when the buzzer for the front gate went off. Videl friends were a little early but that didn't bother Videl very much. Her Mother had left almost two hours ago and wouldn't be back until Monday afternoon. Gohan had sent Picollo to look after Amber and was actually excited about the weekend. He had never really hung around with kids his own age except Videl and he was actually working for her so it was a little weird.

"I got it!" Videl yelled as she barrelled down the stair towards the Intercom panel. Videl was happier than normal and Gohan couldn't help but smile at her chipper mood.

"Hello" Videl said pushing the button down on the intercom

" _Videl hey Girl, it's us open up_" a female voice came over the speaker.

"All right come on in you can park around back" Videl said then pressed a button to open the gate. Videl turned around to Gohan "What are you wearing?" Videl said her mood changing and she put her hand on her hips. She was fake being mad but Gohan wasn't sure why.

"What?" Gohan said looking down at himself

"You're still wearing your suit!" Videl said angrily. He always wore this suit it was sort of his uniform, all the help wore it. "Go get out of that crap and get into something more casual"

"Ya I guess you're right, I'll be right back" Gohan said heading upstairs to his room.

"Oh!.. and Gohan" Videl said

"Ya?"

"You should probably watch you're self around Erasa, she goes kinda crazy around cute guys" Videl said but quickly caught onto her mistake " Well..I-I mean..umm..ah you know what I mean". Videl blushed a little bit.

'Videl you idiot you just said he was cute KAMI, smooth Videl' Videl thought trying to avoid continuing the conversation.

"um...Thanks Videl... I'll keep that in mind" Gohan said while blushing a little himself, then ran up the stairs to get changed. Videl heard the doorbell and ran to greet her friends.

"Hey guys come on in" Videl said waving for them to enter.

"Hey Videl" Lisa, a young brunet girl said hanging up her coat on the hook beside the door. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white Orange Star high school hoody. "So we all set for tonight?" she asked as she was peering left and right.

"Don't worry my dad isn't here Lisa" Videl assured her. It had been almost a year since her dad found out that Lisa's father was the C.E.O of a large advertisement firm and nearly talked her ear off last time she came over. Lisa let out a sigh of relief and seemed to relax a lot more.

"Hey Girl what's up?" Erasa chimed in after she had gotten rid of her coat, she also looked left and right but her motivation was different as she got a smirk on her face. "So is he here?" Erasa asked hopefully.

"Is who here?" Lisa asked getting interested in the conversation.

"Videl's new servant" Erasa said before Videl could get a word in to correct."He's a total hotty"

"VIDELS GOT THE HOTS FOR HER SERVENT!" Sharpener chimed in rather loudly getting a hand slapped roughly over his mouth nearly pushing him over.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Erasa warned Sharpener as he nursed a sour mouth.

"I DO NOT!" Videl yelled. "I said he was kinda cute that's it, OK!" Videl warned Erasa.

"Like how cute?" Lisa asked

"Kami! can we just drop this before he comes back down?" Videl said looking back at the stairs to see if Gohan had come back down."So lets go down to the reck room you guys" Videl said leading them down the stair, but not before yelling up to Gohan " COME ON GOHAN!, WERE GOING DOWN TO THE RECKROOM TO WATCH SOME MOVIES!".

"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN" Gohan yelled back down tearing apart his suitcase. Man what the hell am I suppose to wear, it's not like I can wear my gi's or anything' Gohan thought ' I guess all I got are these kaki's and tank top'. Gohan threw on the black tank top he bought a long time ago for weight training. He threw on his light gray kakis which were pretty comfortable, he really didn't know why he didn't wear them more often. Looking in the mirror he seemed satisfied with his appearance and ran down the stairs towards the reck room. He paused at the door for a moment actually a little nervous about meeting these new people.

"Hey give me that!" Gohan heard Videl say threw the door. Not wanting to evesdrop Gohan walked through the door. "Hey Gohan!" Videl announced his presence to the rest of her friends. Erasa was the first to introduce herself to no one's surprise. In an instant Erasa was hanging off Gohan's arm.

"Hi, My names Erasa It's a pleasure to finally meet you Gohan!" Erasa said looking up to Gohan as he was a good foot and a half taller than her. Gohan noticed the fluttering of her eyelashes and a seductive smile plastered on her face.

"um..h-hi Erasa I-I've heard a lot about you too" Gohan replied then looked at the other for help. Next it was Lisa, the other girl in Videl's small group of friends. She walked over to Gohan and extended her hand to Gohan.

"Hi Gohan, my names Lisa it's nice to meet you" Lisa shock Gohan's hand politely with a friendly smile. Sharpener was still just sitting on the couch looking rather un-interested in Gohan. "Oh ya and that over there on the couch is Sharpener, he's an ass just ignore him". Sharpener simply groaned then got up from the couch and walked over to Gohan.

"Hey there bro, nice to see ya, oh ya and when you get a minute could you take my bag's up to the guest room" Sharpner said very smugly holding out his bag for Gohan to take.

"SHARPENER!" the girls yelled in unison as Lisa threw Sharpener bag back at him. "Quit being a dick" Videl yelled at Sharpener shutting him up. To everyone surprise Gohan just smirked before breaking out into a light chuckle. They were expecting him to feel hurt by Sharpeners comments but Gohan was just amused by the group's antics. Lisa was the next to join in the laughing as she liked the sudden change in Gohan. He had walked in all nervous and shy but now had relaxed and was starting to have fun. Soon the whole group broke into laughter including Sharpener.

"You know what, you're a pretty cool guy bro...yup you and me can be buds" Sharpner said slapping Gohan on the back.

"Um..ya thanks...I think" Gohan replied.

"So I see your a body builder like myself, who's your trainer" Sharpener said since it was his favourite pass time.

"Um.. I don't really do any body building" Gohan said looking a little dumbfounded. "I mostly just do a little Martial Arts from time to time". This got a surprised look from Videl who immediately smiled.

"You're a Martial Artist and you didn't tell me!" Videl practically yelled out in excitement ' Kami this guy just gets hotter and hotter' Videl said a grin forming on her face." We should spar some time".

"No Way! Me fight Thee Videl Satan, I wouldn't stand a chance" Gohan said putting his hands up defensively.

"Oh come on Gohan, don't be such a wuss!" Videl said laughing a little "I'm sure you would do fine". Gohan just laughed nervously looking to his right to find Erasa still holding onto his right arm running her hand up and down it. Until Erasa finally caught the look Videl was giving her and reluctantly let go. "We'll what should we do first!" Videl asked seeing she was making Gohan nervous and didn't want to continue.

"Let's watch some movies!" Lisa was the first to speak up "I've got Killing for Tomorrow"(_Its hard to make up names_)

"Oh! Is that the one with Julian Hackmen(_Its still hard to make up names_) in it, Kami he is so hot!" Erasa said getting noddeds from the girls in the room and a hump from Sharpener." You'll like it its full of martial arts stunts and explosions".

That night passed buy very fast and they watched movies that everyone had brought with them. Including two of Erasa's romance movies that quickly put the young Sayain to sleep. Still the night was full of chatter between movies, laughs about Erasa hiding during a scary movie. A normal night for most teens, but all new and exciting for the Demi Sayain. It was about 2 in the morning when the last movie tape ran out and static burst onto the screen, it wasn't very loud at least not for human ears. Gohan eyes shot open he had fallen asleep in a very uncomfortable position and his neck was stiff. Someone had fallen asleep with there head on his shoulder. He looked to his right to see Erasa curled up in a ball with her head on the arm rest sleeping. He looked down on the floor were Lisa was sprawled out on the carpeted floor with a bowl of popcorn spilled everywhere So where is Videl?' Gohan thought a smile creeping over his face as he looked to his left. There was Videl asleep in the arm chair with a big fluffy pillow. He wouldn't lie to himself she looked cute when she slept. Suddenly Gohan realized something.' Wait! if Videl;s there and Erasa and Lisa are over there then who sleeping on my...'. "AHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed jumping to his feet, making the sleeping Sharpener fall on the floor with a loud thud. This outburst woke the rest of the group up. Videl was the first to rise, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"H-hhey...what's going on?" Videl said extending her arms and stretching. Sharpener was the next to rise rubbing his head.

"Hey what's the deal man!, I was having the best dream" Sharpner said remembering his dream. He heard giggles from the two other girls. They too were now awake and glancing at each other. "And what are you two laughing about?" Sharpener said rising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" they said in unison only erupting in full out laughter. Sharpener and Videl were getting annoyed. Finally Erasa walked over to her backpack and pulled out her digital camera. She brought it over to Videl who eyed her took the camera and looked at the screen. A smile creeped on her face and she too erupted in laughter. Gohan walked up behind her to see the screen. His face paled and he felt like dying right there. The screen was a picture taken last night of Sharpener and Gohan on the couch sleeping. Sharpener head on Gohan chest, with Gohan arm around Sharpener who had drooled on Gohan's tank top. They both sported weird grins as they slept. Now Gohan had a weirded out face pasted on and was glancing at Sharpener who came over and saw the picture too, he almost fainted then started to chase Lisa and Erasa who played keep away with their camera. Gohan and Videl burst out in even more laughter.

Gohan had a great time, more fun than he had in a long time. Being with kids his own age really was a lot of fun. There was still all Saturday then Sunday of more fun to come and Gohan could not wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Bodyguard

Chapter 7: Regrets

Gohan had woken up late that morning considering they didn't get back to sleep until 4 or 5 am. Of course Sharpener and Gohan had made sure not to sleep anywhere near each other again. Gohan was still up a lot earlier than the rest though and was looking around for something to eat.

'Damn I'm starving' Gohan thought pacing around the kitchen looking in the fridge, then the freezer, then back in the fridge. Gohan was routing threw the cupboard when Videl came in.

"Who's making all the noise out here!" Videl said tiredly as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm just looking for something for breakfast" Gohan said not bothering to look up over the counter.

"At 6 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday" Videl ask a little annoyed. Sighing a little she walked over to a far cupboard and pulled out a large box of cereal.

'Always the last cupboard I check!' thought Gohan as Videl pulled out two bowls and poured cereal in to each. Gohan seeing this and feeling kind of stupid went to the fridge and got out the milk.

"Thanks Videl!" Gohan said picking up both bowls and walking out of the kitchen leaving a dumb founded Videl holding her spoon. Shaking her head she went and grabbed another bowl for herself.

After pouring herself a new bowl she left to join Gohan in the reckroom. When she got there Gohan had already finished both bowls and was sitting on the couch channel surfing. Videl flopped down beside Gohan on the couch and ate her breakfast. Each stole glances at each other for the next few minutes, it was funny, they had never stopped talking all week and now there was an uncomfortable silence between them. They had talked a lot since Gohan came to the house but there was always a comfortable distance between employer and employee until this weekend of course.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Gohan ask finally breaking the silence. Videl had been getting annoyed with his mindless channel flipping and was surprised by the question.

"Oh..um..oh..ya we were going to go to the mall this afternoon, then catch this new action movie I've been dying to see, don't worry you'll like it...then..." Videl hesitated looking around cautiously. And after the coast was clear she pulled Gohan into the far corner of the room. "Ok promise you won't tell anyone". Gohan shocked by her sudden burst of energy was a little worried now.

"Why..what are you up to?" Gohan asked eyeing her suspiciously

"Just promise!" Videl said poking Gohan in the chest.

"Fine.. I promise I won't tell a soul" Gohan said raising his right arm in a mocking term.

"All right..well Serina is going home to visit her sister in West City at 6 and won't be back until Sunday night so were throwing a little.. party" Videl said hesitating on the last word.

"Are you joking!" Gohan asked nearly yelling. Videl franticly shushed him taking another look around. "If your parents ever found out your dad will murder you".

"That's why he won't find out!" Videl said very angrily. "Don't worry it's only going to be a couple of people, nothing too rowdy, Ok!" Videl assured him." So are you in!"

"ah..ya I guess, but I better not get fired for this!" Gohan stated realising it was actually a very good possible. He didn't know what Mrs Satan would think

"Great!" Videl cheered." Now get ready we'll probably leave for the mall in a couple of hours". Videl quickly ran off somewhere leaving Gohan to scratch his head and worry about the rest of his weekend off. He had feeling it was going to be a long day.

About 4 hours later everyone was up and ready to go to the mall, Gohan had always hated the mall ever since he was young. He and his father would be dragged there by his mother were they would have to try on clothes for hours. Always looking around for a better deal. Both he and his father would always try to sneak out, and they would always get caught. Thankfully Videl or Lisa didn't seem to be that type and Erasa was too nice to force him to do anything like try on cloths. They got there in about an hour and began to follow Erasa as she jumped from store to store. Despite Videl constant complaints, it wasn't that bad and he actually got to go to some stores that actually interested him, he got some new normal teenager clothes and a few toys for Goten Trunks, and Marron.

It seemed ironic that he had bought a toy for Marron because as they were coming out of another store he heard a familiar voice.

"GOHAN!" a little blond girl cheered as she ran threw a crowd of people towards Gohan. Seeing that it was Marron, Gohan scooped her up and put her on his shoulder.

"Hey there Marron, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked looking around for Krillen's Ki but not finding it. Eventually finding a lack of ki from a person in the crowed he walked towards it, Knowing it could be only be one person. If you had told him 7 years ago that Android 18 would not only be married to his father's best friend Krillen but they would have a child together he would have thought you were crazy. But there she was in a crowded mall with her daughter shopping like all the mother in here. To an outsider she seemed cold and heartless but after spending enough time around her he found her to be a pretty good person and an excellent mother.

"Hi Gohan, me and mommy are here shopping for daddy" Maron said happily. "It's his Birthday!". By this time Erasa was finally breaking out of her shopping mind frame and came over to see what was going on.

"Gohan who that?" Erasa asked pointing to Marron."Hey there!" her voice change to a perky high pitch.

"This is my friend's daughter Marron, Marron this is my friend Erasa" Gohan said introducing the two.

"Hello there, well aren't you the cutest little thing" Erasa said pinching the little girl's cheek. Marron giggled a little and the two blonds warmed up to each other right away.

"18 over here!". Gohan called getting her attention seeing that she seemed quit worried at the moment. While worried for her at least most would probably say her face hadn't changed from her usual cold look.

"Marron! don't run off like that, you could get hurt" 18 said coming over and picking her off Gohan shoulder. Marron pouted a little bit but brightened up as Gohan reached into his bag and pulled out a stuffed animal he had gotten for her earlier.

"Ops I almost forgot !" Gohan said handing her a cute pink teddy bear.

"Thanks Gohan!" Marron said strangling the poor stuffed animal. Gohan just smiled at the scene and even 18 grinned a little. Android 18 never really cared for anyone but Krillen and she was normally cold and distance toward others even among the Z fighters but she had grown fond of the Son boy. Gohan had spent a lot of time on Roshi's Island playing with Marron and baby siting. Marrion was special to Gohan, he had spent a lot of time with her as she grew up helping out 18 and Krillen whenever he could. Although it was Marron who helped Gohan more.

**FLASHBACK**

Gohan was 13 Years old, it had been two years that day since his fight with Cell. Gohan had gotten back into his old routine of training and school work, trying to keep busy. He had tried very hard to put on a brave face, and live his life but every so often Gohan would grow distant. Stupid little thing would remind him of his father and of that day. Goten was a handful and with his mother always making him study it helped take his mind off of it. Not this day though, he finally couldn't take it anymore and snuck out to find himself on the steps of Capsule Corp. Gohan was angry and there was nothing better to let out a little frustration then a good fight.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BOY!" Vegeta yelled before the door could fully open. Vegeta stood there in the door way staring down the young Sayain. He could tell what the boy wanted, the boys eyes burned with aggression. Like any Sayian even a half one, his dark black eyes shone with anger.

"Lets Spare!" Gohan said plainly and simply with little emotion.

"All right Follow me!" Vegeta said turning to walk back into Capsule Corp.

"NO!" Gohan said halting the Sayian prince in his place." A real spar, Super Sayians..No walls no rules!" Gohan said coldly. Vegeta face lit up with an evil smirk. Vegeta gestured for Gohan to take the lead and so Gohan did. He took off into the air and flew at top speed, turning super Sayian. Vegeta followed close on the boys heals going Super Sayian. Vegeta wasn't stupid though, he had realised that for the time being Gohan was far superior to him and he wouldn't stand a chance but what Sayian could turn down a fight.

Gohan seeing an open desert plan far away from people fazzed out and landed on a shattered cliff side. Vegeta did the same, landing on a pillar in amongst dozens of large craters .Gohan had not noticed yet but Vegeta had.

'Why does the boy want to fight here?' Vegeta thought ' This is were the Cells games took place, dose he even realize it?'. Vegeta could have contemplated the sociological reason for Gohan to come back here but seeing Gohan drop into his fighting stance Vegeta knew there was little time and dismissed it. " WELL BRAT, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR" Vegeta yelled getting impatient with the boy.

"BRING IT ON!" Gohan yelled lifting himself off the ground and fazing out. Vegeta turned around just in time to block the left kick aimed at his head, he tried to counter with his own left hook but it was smack aside and Gohan's left met the Sayians chin. Vegeta was thrown back by the hit but as he flew back his feet connected with Gohan's mid section knocking him back a few steps. Vegeta completed his flip and with a push off from the ground drove his fist in to Gohan's face sending him flying toward the cliff side. Gohan recovered and pushed off the cliff and rush at Vegeta who saw him coming and threw a punch at him but Gohan fazed out just before Vegeta's fist could hit him in the face. Gohan raised both hands over his head and they came down to club Vegeta square in the back. Gohan followed this up with a knee to the face. Vegeta mouth burst with a crimson red mist as he collided with hard rocky ground below. The prince was fare from beaten though and as Gohan attacked again Vegeta caught his kick and spun around to deliver a kick to the side of Gohans head. Gohan slid across the hard ground and into a small pile of rubble. Vegeta realised this was no spar and Gohan wasn't holding anything back.

"Dammnit Boy, what is this!" Vegeta screamed spitting blood and standing up out of his defensive position. "Your reckless, sloppy, and its pissing me off!". Gohan let out a loud in- human growl and charged at Vegeta who simply side stepped and tripped the enraged youth. " See what did I tell you!". Gohan just growled louder and charged again faster than before catching the prince of guard. Gohan fists blurred and blow after blow hit Vegeta all over his upper body and head. Vegeta was getting badly beaten and he knew this, Gohan was sloppy but the boys power was still far beyond his own. Vegeta would have to act fast to survive this enraged half breed, he power up as far as he could pushing the boy back just enough out of the smaller boys arm reach.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta screamed as an enormous amount of ki formed at his finger tips, Vegeta's new attack was unfocused but made up for it in its power. Gohan had no time to react as the energy beam collided into his mid section sending him flying into the distance. Gohan recover quickly however and rolled off the enormous beam even angrier than before.

"Is that all you've got old man!" Gohan said in an evil tone that sent shivers up even the mighty Vegeta's spin. A small ball of energy formed in Gohan's palm and grew at a fast rate, far surpassing the capabilities of Vegeta's defence.

'Damnit, I can't stop it..I..I'll be killed' Vegeta thought pure horror crossing his normally cold confident face. Seeing this Gohan suddenly came to his senses as his anger faded away. Gohan stopped his attack and instead stared blankly at the ball of energy that he almost used to kill his friend. An ashamed look grew on his face as he looked to be contemplating something.

"This is all it would have taken" Gohan said almost in a whisper. Vegeta could hear it clearly though "I could have killed Cell with this energy ball" Gohan's emotionless voice made Vegeta a little nervous. "This is all it would have taken to prevent dad from dying" Gohan said before doing something that made Vegeta gasp. Gohan powered down from an ascended Sayian into a super Sayian still holding the enormous energy ball. Vegeta knew the danger in this act, and knew he had to act fast.

"Stupid Brat!, you can't control that much energy in that form!" Vegeta yelled fearing the boy would lose control of it. Gohan didn't seem to hear Vegeta though and stared at the energy which shot out sparks from lack of control. Gohan then powered down even further into his normal state, his energy ball became even more unstable and grew in size to about the size of his entire upper body. Electric like energy shot off the ball hitting Gohan in the face, it burned his face slightly and drew blood from his cheek. Gohan didn't flinch still staring into the ball of energy.

"It was all my fault" Emotionless word from what looked like an empty shell of the once happy little boy, now dark and emotionless. "I let him down, I let everyone down...Goten would have a father, mom wouldn't cry every night in her room, everyone would be happy!" Vegeta stepped closer to the boy trying to think of some way of talking the boy out of what he feared he would do.

"Don't do anything stupid now brat!" Vegeta warned but his threats were empty and he knew it. Gohan as if finally noticing Vegtea there turned to face him, a single tearing running down is reddened eyes.

"Tell them I-I'm sorry!" Gohan said as he flicked his wrist sideways letting the energy ball fall to his feet. Vegeta had to act fast if either of them were to survive this

'Damnit I can't stop that energy ball it's too much!... WAIT!" Vegeta thought. He lunged forward stopping a good 20 feet from Gohan. He threw an energy attack that struck Gohan in his stomach throwing him away from the falling energy ball . ' I hope that's enough' Vegeta though powering up and flying as fast as he could to escape the pending explosion. With both hurdling in opposite directions the energy ball struck the ground and exploded in a furious fireball tearing at the desert floor beneath it. Vegeta flew as far away as he could until the shockwave was on his heels. He spun around digging his heels into the rocky ground and powered up a Ki Shield in front of him. It held for a moment but was over whelmed by the intensity of the explosion and Vegeta was blown away. All that was left was to hope that Gohan would survive as well.

After all the dust had settled and the roar of the explosion had stopped Vegeta punched his way out of the torn terrain. "Damn that brat, he better not be dead because I'm going to kill him!" Vegeta said staggering to his feet. Vegeta was actually somewhat hurt and was bleed from a few decent sized wounds but the Sayian prince didn't let that stop him. He sensed for Gohan and found a week ki underground not too far away. He flew over towards the source and punch threw the ground pulling the boy from the rubble by his collar. "He's alive at least " Vegeta said to himself. Gohan was unconscious so Vegeta took off toward the Lookout which wasn't too far away. He landed at the Lookout within minutes and found Denda and Piccolo already waiting for them.

"What happened!" Dende yelled running over to the boy quickly healing Gohans' injuries. Piccolo also came over but said nothing just stared at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked at the anger he saw in Piccolo's eyes knowing the Namic had no idea what had just happened.

"This is how Sayian's spar" Vegeta said coldly. "And it's none of your business Namic!" Vegeta said turning to Piccolo. Gohan suddenly sat up taking in his new surroundings Denda had not finished but stop for the moment to let Gohan get his head together.

"ah..w-w-what happened?..where am I?" Gohan said rubbing his head. Denda was about to say something when Vegeta interrupted. He walked over to Gohan roughly grabbing his arm and taking off in the sky dragging the boy with him. "VEGETA PUT ME DOWN, WERE ARE WE GOING!" Gohan yelled over the howl of wind around them. All Piccolo's and Denda could do was stare as there retreating figure vanished into the light blue sky.

"Shut up!" Vegeta said coldly. Suddenly they stopped and Gohan, still a little groggy, was dropped into icey cold water. He splashed in the water for a moment before realising his feet were touching sand. He stood up quickly giving him a serious head rush. Almost to the point where he fell back down. Dende may have saved him any serious pain but he was far from good as new.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Gohan yelled getting into a fighting position. Anger present in his eye for the second time that day.

"What the hell was that for?.. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK!" Vegeta said not bothering to get into his own fighting stance. "YOU JUST TRYED TO KILL YOUR FUCKING SELF BRAT, AND ALMOST TOOK ME WITH YOU!" Vegeta spat angrily.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CARE!" Gohan yelled trying to fight both his nassea from his injuries and tears. "IT'S MY LIFE".

"WRONG YOU HAVE SAYIAN BLOOD, YOU WILL CONTINUE OUR RACE AND FORGET ABOUT YOUR STUPID REGRETS!" Vegeta spat, trying to justify his actions other than that he fact that he might actually care about Gohan.

"STUPID?...STUPID REGERETS!, I KILLED HIM...I KILLED MY FATHER, IT WAS MY FAULT!" Gohan yelled as tears streamed down his face. "If it wasn't for my pride Goten would have a father, mom would be happy and everything would be fine but I screwed that up. He's gone!". Gohan said pouring out his soul to Vegeta. Something he never though he would ever do.

"REGRET IS A STUPID HUMAN EMOTION IT HAS NO PLACE IN A SAYIAN" Vegeta yelled " THINGS HAPPEN BECAUSE THEY DO, LIFE IS TO UNPREDICTABLE FOR REGRETS SO QUIT YOU BLASTED CRYING!".

Gohan had enough, he lunged at Vegeta but became disoriented from his injuries and could only manage to stumble into Vegeta and land a few weak poundings on his chest armour. He was still crying and began to pull away ashamed when he felt Vegeta's hand on the back of his head. Vegeta roughly slammed Gohan's head into his shoulder baring Gohan's head. Gohan unable to free himself could only cry. Vegeta simple looked away with an emotionless face. To anyone watching it appeared as if Gohan was simply in a weird head lock. This was the closest thing to sympathy that Vegeta could ever showm but it helped

'What's going on here, it must be a Sayian thing' thought a nearby woman watching them. They stayed like that for about 5 minutes until Gohan's crying had subsided. The new women watch closely but choose to remain silent.

"Are you done boy!" Vegeta said cruelly. Then his hand gripped hard on Gohan hair and he threw Gohan down away from him. To Gohan's surprise his back hit sand and he slide a few feet on the beach. "DON'T CRY TO ME ABOUT YOU REGRETS, WHY DON'T YOU TELL HER YOUR REGRETS!" Vegeta said pointing over Gohan's shoulder. Gohan spun around to find a women behind him.

"ANROID 18!" Gohan almost yelled surprised to see her here, he hadn't seen her in more than a year. She had a shocked look on her face, so he knew she had been there for awhile. Probably came out to see what all the yelling was about as it was a very small island. Gohan notice she was cradling a baby who he assumed was hers thought he didn't really understand how.

"Tell her you regret not killing Cell before she was spat out of him" Vegeta continued. " Tell her you regret saving her life, or regret her daughter ever being born" Vegeta said coldly but in a calmer manner this time. Gohan was at a loss for word he just stared at Android 18 and then back at Vegeta. "If you had killed Cell when Kakarrot had told you too, do think either of them would be standing there?, TELL THEM ...WELL! GO ON BRAT!"

"I-um-I-I don't know what I" Gohan struggled trying to say something.

"NEXT TIME YOU PLAN ON KILLING YOURSELF, TRY THINKING ABOUT IT FIRST! AND LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!" Vegeta yelled powering up and taking off leaving Gohan on the beach still struggling with words. A gasp was heard from Android 18, she hadn't been there long enough to know what Gohan had tried to do and was shock to say the least. 18 always seemed emotionless but she felt pain for the child now. She had been a ruthless killer not 2 years ago and never felt sympathy for anyone, but now she was a mother with a family and her heart ached for Gohan. There was an awkward silence as both parties took in the reality Vegeta had smacked them in the face with. The Sayian prince was cold and ruthless with his delivery but he was right and both knew it.

"Would you like to come inside?" Android 18 struggled to socialize with the boy. She tried to plaster a smile on her face but it came out kind of distorted and awkward. Gohan rubbed the tears from his eyes and couldn't help but smile too, her genuine attempt to make him feel better.

"Sure, thank you very much" Gohan said getting up and brushing himself off. The conversation seemed weird as both acted as the event that took place a few minute ago never happened. He guessed both of them made an unspoken packed to forget what had just accrued.

"No" Android 18 said looking down at her daughter a more natural smile crossing her face this time.

"Thank you... Gohan!".

**END FLASHBACK**

Marron birth had saved his life and to his surprise so did Vegeta, he no longer regretted his action and knew it was for the best. Both his father and Vegeta said it best. "Life was too unpredictable to have regrets" and how could he regrets the life of this beautiful little girl. Vegeta had been the one to show him the way, he owed him one and Gohan had made a vow to pay him back one day.

"Umm...Gohan could you take me to the playzone well mommy finishes shopping?" Marrion asked looking up at him with her innocent big blue eyes .Gohan just smile and looked to 18 who simply nodded.

"All right let's go!" Gohan said putting Marron back on his shoulder and going to the Playzone after he linked up with Videl and the rest of his new friends. All the girls quickly took a liking to Marrron and they spent the rest of the day playing with her. After awhile 18 picked up Marron and they said there goodbye's before Gohan's group went to catch there movie and head back to Videl's for their party.

That's it for this one, stay tuned for the next one and the big party please r&r


	8. Chapter 8

The Bodyguard

Chapter 8: The Party

Gohan was rather quiet on the ride home from the mall. The painful memory he relived had left him a little depresses and this pending party didn't really thrill him either.

'Why am I letting this happen, if we get attacked well all those people are around I don't know if I can protected them all' Gohan thought looking out the car window. Gohan saw the familiar gates of the Satan mansion and he was starting to get a little apprehensive.

"Come on Gohan what are you waiting for?" Videl said peeking into the car were Gohan was still sitting in deep in thought, though everyone else had already got out.

"Oh..ah..ya hahahah" Gohan laughed nervously getting out of the car and following Videl inside the house. "So when is everyone showing up?" Gohan asked Videl as she put some of her bags down on the kitchen counter. Erasa had really done a number on Videl this time, she had a lot more stuff for her closet.

"We'll I told everyone 9 but I'm sure some people will show up early" Videl said looking over to the clock. It read 7 and she began to panic a little. " Dam! we spent way too much time shopping, now I've got to get everything ready in less than an hour" Videl grown pulling some groceries out of one of her bags and going about setting up for the party. Not knowing how to help Gohan wondered into the living room where Sharpener was channel surfing.

"Oh come on Gohan aren't you excited" Erasa asked in her usual chipper voice as she came practically skipping into the room.

"Ya Gohan, light'n up bro there are gonna be total babes at this party" Sharpener said not taking his eyes off his channel flipping.

"It's not that! Gohan's just wants to be alone with Videl tonight.." Lisa said patting Gohan on the back.

"Hey wait what's that suppose to mean!" Gohan said breaking out of his stupor.

"Oh come on Gohan I see the way you look at her" Lisa teased" Why don't you just ask her out already"

"What are you talking about!, I mean come on she's my boss for Kami's sake" Gohan defended but started to blush only intensify the teasing.

"Ohhh! How cute he's blushing!" Erasa cried pinching his cheeks as Gohan tried to pull away.

"All right guys listen! It's not like that I-I m just her friend and that's it!" Gohan said looking away trying to hide his blushes.

"What ever you say Gohan, It's not like her **best friends** could help hook you two up" Lisa said getting a sigh grin on her face then getting up and leaving the room. Erasa and Sharpener seemed to give up on the topic but the grin Lisa gave him made him more than a little worried.

' I don't like Videl that way! Do I?' Gohan thought trying to figure out what he really felt.' Even if I did, Videl wouldn't go for a guy like me' Gohan argued with himself. ' I mean I'm her body guard it just wouldn't be right'. Gohan's thoughts where short lived however as he looked up to find Erasa inches from his face. "Ahh!" was Gohan's only reaction.

"Um..Gohan that's not what you're wearing to the party, is it?" Erasa said pointing to his jeans and black hoody. Gohan tried to shuffle away from her a little but found the arms of the couch was blocking his retreat.

"I don't know I guess so" Gohan said seeing a glint in Erasa's eyes that scared him a lot.

"OOOHHHH LIIISSSAAAA!" Erasa called into the kitchen where she was off helping Videl. Lisa peeked around the corner.

"Ya what is it Erasa? Lisa asked

"Gohan doesn't have anything to wear for the party!" Erasa said in a tone as if she was happy about her discovery. At this point Sharpener, knowing his blond friend all too well, was slowly creeping out of the room. Gohan knew he was in troubled and tried to back out of his statement.

"I-I could just wear my servant clothes without the gloves and stuff" Gohan said, sweat running down his brow. When Lisa, with the same mischief grin, closed in on the demi Sayian he knew he was beaten.

"Come with US!" another threatening statement from Erasa, a very uncharacteristic tone for her to say the least. Gohan reluctantly went with the two girls. "Fashion Show!" Both girls screamed dragging him down the hall his Sayian strength powerless to stop them. This was going to be a long night for Gohan.

8:42 rolled around when the door bell first rang. Gohan had been trying on clothes for almost an hour now and they had finally picked something for him to wear. It wasn't much to wear though as it was a pair of dark grey pants and black belt with a black dress shirt which they were presently arguing about how high it should be buttoned up.

"Why can't I just button it up all the way?" Gohan asked cautiously butting into the two women's argument.

"NO!" both women yelled in unison before turn back to each other and arguing some more. Gohan really couldn't make out there whole conversation as they were screaming and bickering at each other so much. What he gathered from bits and pieces is that Erasa didn't want it buttoned up at all and Lisa just wanted the first few buttons undone. Gohan was feeling a little light headed because the cologne they had chosen which apparently smelled nice but for Gohan's sensitive noise it was over powering. Suddenly Gohan seeing his chance to escape snuck out the room to go and see who had shown up. He slouched down and ended up crawling out on all fours taking care not to make too much noise as he opened the door and escaped. The two girls still arguing over something or other.

There were a lot of people to Gohan's surprise, to many to really introduce himself to all of them. He hadn't expected there to be this many people until the door bell rang again bring even more people to the growing party. Gohan was starting to feel a little uneasy around this many people, he had never been around so many people before. He felt nervous and on edge like some how they would see who he really was.

"Who's that hotty?" a female voice said from across the room, his Sayian ears just picking up her whisper. He looked over to see a group of girls all looking at him.

"I don't know I think he's one of Videl's friends" another girl said. Gohan was getting more than a little worried now, it was like having 8 Erasa's around instead of just one. Gohan was going to need protection from them he scanned the room and found who he was looking for.

"VIDEL!" Gohan called out a little too happily as he made his way through a crowd of people towards her. He stopped however when he saw Videl talking to a tall brown haired man. Gohan didn't know why but the way they were talking bothered Gohan and he kind of felt anger toward the seemingly innocent man. Shacking off this feeling he walked over to the two, realising he was being stupid.

"Oh hi Gohan, I'd like you to meet Dan, he's in my English class at school, Dan this is my friend Gohan" the man almost looked annoyed that Gohan was over there and when he shook Gohan's hand he attempted to hurt Gohan by squeezing down on his hand. Apparently this guy wasn't too happy with Gohan's familiarity with Videl ether. Gohan just grinned and returned the favour making Dan cringe with pain before letting the poor guy go.

"Hey there Gohan, Videl told me all about you. I know this job is only temporary but when you're done working here maybe you can come and work for my family." Dan offered with a snicker but still cradling his sore hand.

"I'll take that into consideration" Gohan said trying to be polite but his Sayian side telling him to ripe the guys head off.

"No problem, hey Videl can we talk? Alone" Dan said looking straight at Gohan

"Sure, Gohan help yourself to some of the food" Videl said smiling before walking away with Dan making Gohan angry again

'Damnit why does he piss me off so much? Could I be jealous or something?" Gohan thought but thankfully another one of his Sayian instincts took control as he notice the snack table. There was a mountain of different kinds of snack foods. He couldn't help himself as the different smells hit him. He had to try all of them, so he began piling every kind of snack imaginable into his mouth. Normally he wouldn't stuff himself like that in public but because of Videl friends being over he had to control his eating habits all weekend so he had been hungry constantly lately. A weird silence had filled the party and Gohan turned around to see everyone looking at him.

'Shit!'

"Ah..Haha I didn't eat breakfast this morning" Gohan said backing out into the kitchen a huge blush canvas his face.

"Hey Gohan what's up?" Erasa voice came from behind him, he turned around to see Erasa in a man's lap as he feed her sliced fruit. Gohan felt that angry feeling again but this time for the fruit tray they had commandeered and man did it look delicious.

"Um..nothing just came out here to get..another drink, Ya!" Gohan said looking for something to eat. "Hey do you know that Dan guy?" Gohan asked trying not to raise Erasa suspicions.

"Oh Dan, he's just a guy from school." Erasa said not taking her eyes off of her new found toy for the weekend. Suddenly thought her interest was peeked as she turned to face Gohan. "Why?"

"Oh nothing, I just meet the guy" Gohan said trying not to give too much away. Erasa looked confused before suddenly smirking as she realised something.

"Oh don't worry Gohan, Dan and Videl use to date but now there just friends." Erasa said making Gohan feel a lot better though he tried not to show it. Realising that Erasa was watching he quickly recollected himself.

"Why would I be worried, he seemed like a nice guy" Gohan said leaving the kitchen and heading to the bathroom. Gohan wouldn't admit it but he did feel a lot better now, and scolded himself for worrying so much. It's not like Videl couldn't take care of herself anyways or that he had any say in Videl's relationships.

"Dan stop!" Gohan ears picked up on a female voice.

'That wasn't Videl was it?' Gohan thought straining his Sayian ears to the direction of the voice. The music was playing now and even his ears had trouble distinguishing voices.

"Get off me!" that was defiantly Videl, Gohan quickly spun around and began running down the hall. Blowing past a couple making out in the hall. He nearly knocked over some poor guy coming out of the bathroom as he shot past. His blood began to boil as his Ki shot up. He had to get there now, he picked up speed and with in an instant crossed the long hallway and down three floors to where Videl's room was.

**BANG!**

"Videl" Gohan shouted he heard a loud crash and feared what had happened to her. He rounded the last corner to find Dan lying in the middle of the hall. His face and noise were bloody and he let out loud moaning sounds as he struggled to remain conscious. He was laying on pieces of Videl's wooden door.

"Serves you right, fucken pig!" Videl said emerging from the doorway were her door once stood. Her clothes were a little messed up including her right tank top strap which had been ripped. "Oh Gohan!" Videl seemed surprised considering the party was on the other side of house. "What are you doing here?". Gohan was shocked to say the least, she was carrying on a normal conversation as if nothing had happened. This girl was definitely a mystery to Gohan.

"I.. um.. I was just.. going tooo... my room, Ya , and I heard the bang so I came to see if you were alright" Gohan stuttered trying not to give anything away.

"Oh well thanks but I'm fine, this jerk isn't though" Videl said kicking him where it hurts for good measure.

"Well I can see that" Gohan laughed a bit ,Videl joining in. "I guess I better show this guy the door"

"Are you sure you're alright with him?" Videl asked concerned for Gohan but Gohan just dismissed the statement give her a smile then dragging Dan down the hall to the backyard exit. "Thanks Gohan" Videl called as he disappeared down the hall way. When Gohan made it to the back door he didn't want to waste any more time on the guy so he simply tossed him off the back patio and turn to go back inside. Suddenly a hand grabbed onto his collar and spun him around tearing the buttons apart on his shirt. Ya Gohan had seen him coming a mile away but he guessed deep down he was hoping for this to happen. Looking down at his shirt he sighed a little.

'Looks like Erasa got her wish' was Gohan's only thought, not too concerned with Dan fist which struck him right in the jaw. Gohan's head barely budges and Dan quickly pulled back his fist cradling it as Gohan heard it break. Gohan just smirked at the now terrified man in front of him. Dan, not giving up ,hit him with a hook with his good hand then a punch to the gut with the broken one.

**Snap! **

**'**There goes the other hand' Gohan thought smirking at the pathetic attempt to hurt him. Dan finally gave up and slumped down in front of Gohan, his bloody form unable to stand any longer.

"What the fuck are you!" Dan said almost in tears. Gohan looked back to the door were he came out, then left and right making sure no one was around. Nope. He then began to advance slowly on Dan who tried backing away only to fall back flat on his ass. Gohan reached down and effortless lift the frightened boy up by his collar.

"Do you promise not to tell?" Gohan asked smirking so evilly that Vegita would have been proud . Gohan pulled Dan closer unit their faces were inches apart. Suddenly an unseen wind came up from the ground and Gohan's hair rose and flapped in the wind. Energy sparked up and down his body and a golden glow formed around the young Sayian. Dan stared right into Gohan eyes as they turned a turquoise green colour. With a flash of light Gohan's hair glowed gold and his muscles bulged.

"I'm the delivery boy" Gohan spat as Dan proceed to wet himself and began to cry and plead for his life. Yes it sounded corny but the delivery boy was what they had called Gohan on the Cell games broadcasts and most people knew the name. The whole world wasn't dumb and a lot of people believed it was the delivery boy and not Mr Satan who had saved them. Every one tried to find out about him but no one ever came close. Gohan seeing as Dan was about to faint let him go and he took off running. He tripped over his own feet losing one of his shoes but got up and ran again with a scream leaving the shoes behind. Gohan powered down and laughed to himself a little then closed the door behind him and went to rejoin the party. 'Sometimes it was nice to let a little Sayain in him slip out' Gohan thought with a smile as he walked down the halls.

"That jerk, I knew he was not good" Gohan heard Erasa say as he was about to enter the study.

"Ya but I took care of the asshole" Videl was the next to speak." Bastard messed up my hair" Videl said. "Oh and guess what else?"

"What?" Erasa asked

"Just as I kicked him through the door, guess who was coming to see if I was alright?" Gohan entered the study seeing Erasa fixing up Videl's hair as she fitled with her broken tank top strap.

"GOHAN!" Lisa shouted see Gohan enter the room.

"Ya! how do ya know?" Videl said turning around to her friend and also noticing Gohan. Videl how ever quickly looked away from Gohan trying to hide the blush.

"Gohan what happened to your shirt?" Videl asked still not looking at him.

"Oh your guest woke up from his nap before I threw him out" Gohan said laughing a little.

"Oh my god, Gohan are you all right?". Videl said turning back around to make sure he hadn't hurt Gohan.

"Ya I'm fine,.. hey I'm no Videl Satan but I can hold my own in a fight" Gohan said giving the famous Son grin. Causing Videl to turn around again and blush even more.

"Ya but Gohan, Dan's the Captain of the boxing club at school" Lisa butted in.

"Oh ummm I ummm well I.. well Videl sure softened him up for me I guess hahaha" Gohan said cursing himself for almost blowing his cover.

"See I told you he looked better with his shirt undone" Erasa piped in not wanted to give up on there earlier argument. This made both Gohan and Videl blush.

"Hey what's going on in here!" Sharpner blurted out coming into the room. He stumbled a little at the door spilling a bit of his beer. "Hey I just saw Dan sneak into the parking lot and drive away in his car" Sharpener took another large sip of his beer. "And man he was messed up, he was all bloody and he was crying and it looked like he pissed his pants man".

"Are you feeling all right Sharpener?" Gohan asked as he was staggering a little.

"Ya I'm great.. here" He tossed Gohan a bottle of some kind of liquor. Gohan eyed it for a second not know what it was Sharpener had handed him but shrugged it off.

"Thanks" Gohan said as he chugged down the bottle in less than five seconds.

"Gohan NO!" the girls yelled in unison and Videl slapped the bottle away but only after he had finished it. Gohan smacked his lips a little bit and his face cringed a little.

"Wait to go Gohan!" Sharpener cheered " That was awesome man". Sharpener stumbled over and threw his arm around Gohan.

"That tasted gross!" Gohan said not noticing the jaws of the girls hanging wide open.

"Are... you all right Gohan" Lisa asked eyeing him carefully waiting for him to either pass out or throw up any second.

"Ya fine, so let's go get something to eat" Gohan said leaving to find the snack table. The whole room dropped down anime style. Videl got up and eyed the bottle then just shook her head and followed Gohan back to the party.

What will happen at the party idk?


	9. Chapter 9

The Body Guard

Chapter: Teenage Drama

The party had been going on for some time now and Gohan was starting to have a lot of fun, not liking all the people around at first. All of the guys were happy to meet a friend of Videl's and the girls were all very nice to him as well. They would always offer to get him drinks and dance with them. Videl didn't seem to like him talking to these girls to much so he would politely excuse himself. Videl and Erasa where standing on the outskirts of the dance for talking.

"So what?, he perfectly fine?" Erasa asked referring to the bottle Gohan had drank just half an hour ago.

"Ya he said he's feeling great, I don't know how it's possible!" Videl said "He should be crawling on the floor about now!"

"Well speak of the devil" Erasa said see Gohan approaching "You two kids have fun now! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she yelled as she started to wander off

'Is there anything you wouldn't do?' Videl smirked.

"I LOVE THIS MUSIC! WHAT IS IT?" Gohan yelled over the music to Videl who was starting to dance were she was not bother to go over to the dance floor.

"IT'S JUST DANCE MUSIC!" Videl screamed as she was losing her voice talking over the music. "HEY GOHAN, WANNA DANCE?"

"WHAT?" Gohan got a confused look on his face. He had heard her but didn't want to admit to her that he couldn't dance.

"YA WANNA DANCE?" Videl yelled louder

"WHAT?" Gohan said again. Videl annoyed with their back and forth grabbed Gohan's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Videl began to dance well Gohan just stood there scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT'S WRONG? " Videl yelled leaning in to Gohan so he could hear.

"WELL I DON'T REALLY... DON'T KNOW HOW TO... DANCE TO THIS MUSIC" Gohan confessed laughing nervously. Videl just smiled at Gohan and pulled him closer to her. Gohan

blushed a little, but the lights made it difficult to tell what anyone was doing.

"IT'S EASY JUST WATCH ME!" Videl said as she started to sway to the music " AND JUST GO WITH IT, LET YOUR SELF GO IT COMES NATURAL" Gohan was watching alright but none of his thoughts were on dancing as Videl swayed her hips to the music. Now Gohan was really blushing, so much that he thought it would be seen threw the lights.

"COME ON" Videl yelled breaking him out of his trance, he watched Videl but didn't really understand the movements.

'Martial arts were so much easier' Gohan thought. He was watching the guys around him trying to figure it out. Slowly Gohan got into the rhythm and seeing Videl brighten up figured he was doing it right.

"LIKE THIS?" Gohan asked looking for approval from Videl.

"YA THAT GREAT JUST LOOSEN UP ALITTLE MORE" Videl corrected putting her hand on his shoulder giving them a little shack to loosen his movements up. "NOW YA GOT IT!"

'Man this is a lot of fun, wow I could do this for hours' thought Gohan throwing in a couple of fancy move of his own into the routine.

**An Hour and a Half Later...**

Videl was sitting at a table by the dance floor staring in Gohan's direction. Videl had to go and sit down after awhile, Gohan on the other hand just kept dancing with who ever came by.

"Hey Gohan can really dance eh Videl" Erasa said as she notice Videl had been watching Gohan for quite awhile now.

"He's only been dancing for an hour and a half now, were does he get the energy?" Videl asked wiping some sweat from her brow.

"All No! is that Angela Gohan's dancing with right now!" Erasa asked pointing to Gohan. This got Videl's attention as she spun back around in her seat.

'Damnit what is that slut doing with Gohan?...wait... Videl are you getting jealous?' Videl thought eyeing her fellow class mate with a glare ' Should I be worried, I mean its Gohan, he not that kind of guy'.

"THIS IS WERE YA WENT!" Gohan's voice broke her train of thought as she jump finding Gohan only a few feet away. "Come On!" Gohan grabbed her wrist bring her back on the dance floor. They passed Angela on their way and she gave them an angry glare. Videl couldn't help but smirk back at the defeated women.

'I guess I was a little jealous, I mean who can blame me just look at him' Videl thought eyeing Gohan up and down. His black dress shirt was still button-less and hung open revealing his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. ' How does a servant get muscles like that?' Videl was the one to blush a little now. Gohan on the other hand was still dancing having the time of his life.

'He hasn't even broken a sweat yet, he certainly works on his cardio training'. Videl though already breaking out in sweat herself. ' So what if I like him?, I can date anyone I like, it doesn't matter if he's a servant or not' Videl thought getting a little smile on her face. She got a little closer to Gohan. He didn't react to this advance and Videl took this as a good sign. She began dancing even closer, this time Gohan noticed this time getting a little uneasy but soon found his confidence again and continued dancing. Gohan relaxed and actually got closer to Videl. Everything was going great until.

**DING DONG! **

'Damnit!' Videl thought as she excused herself from Gohan and went to answer the door leaving Gohan a little lost. Gohan was a little flushed and watched Videl walk away his mind not on descent things, but a girl quickly blind sided him. A while past and Gohan was starting to wonder where Videl had disappeared to and began to worry. He spotted Erasa sitting with Lisa over at a far table so he excused himself to the girl he was dancing with and walked over to the girls.

"Hey Erasa!, Hey Lisa! Have any of you seen Videl around?" Gohan asked sitting down and taking a drink. He was still a little flushed from his and Videl's 'dance.

"No can't say I have Gohan, have you Lisa?" Erasa asked looking around the room for her friend.

"She went to get the door almost a half hour ago and she hasn't came back yet" Gohan said

"Maybe I should go check on her?"

"Check on who Gohan?" Videl voice came from behind him he turned around and smiled.

"Oh I didn't know where you went so I was going to see if you were alright but I guess your fine" Gohan said doing the famous son grin. "What took you so long?"

"Oh one of my old friends from secondary school showed up, can you believe it?" Videl said very haply.

"Wow that great!" Gohan said taking another drink trying to finsh of the bottle before Videl introduced him to her old friend.

"Gohan this is..." Videl started but was interupted as Gohan spit out all of his drink over Erasa.

"LIME!" Gohan had finished as he choked on his own tongue.

"GOHAN! Oh my god!" Lime said covering her face and turning around trying to hide her immediate blush come over her face as she remember the last time she saw him.

"You know each other?" Videl question getting very confused at the two blushing teens.

"Ya were good friends a couple of year ago until..." Gohan stopped looking to Lime who eyes were beginning to water but who was glaring daggers at him.

"Until you laughed at me, you jerk!" Lime said her voice full of hurt." I bared my soul to you and all you could do is laugh at me!"

"We'll if you just let me explain thing to you!" Gohan tried to argue but knew there was nothing he could say to make it up to her.

"Explain what, that all the feelings I had for you were just a joke!" Lime spat finally letting out all of her bottled emotions she began to cry and ran down the hall away from the party. Gohan took one last look at his friends see there dumb founded faces and then took off after Lime.

"Lime! Lime wait up come on can we just talk" Gohan called running down the hall after her. Lime ran out the back door and onto the patio where she finally collapsed on the steps and began to cry into her lap. "Lime come on, I'm sorry" Gohan pleaded walking slowly toward her.

"Just GO AWAY Gohan!" her muffled voice came threw her folded arms. "I don't want to talk to you!". Gohan went and sat down beside her on the step and looked up into the sky. He had more than a year to think of how to apologize to lime but never could and when It finally came time he was at a loss for words.

"Hey, listen Lime I'm sorry for the way I acted when you..ya know" Gohan apologized trying to pick his words carefully. "I was just a stupid kid back than and i don't know,I just didn't know how to react to something like that". Lime finally looking up from her lap with her eyes all red from crying.

" _sniff..._ I just ..._sniff_... I loved you I just wanted you to know that but you just wouldn't take the hint" Lime confessed her crying subsiding.

"Well I loved you too Lime just not in that kind of way" Gohan said putting a thoughtful hand on Lime's shoulder. "I don't know I guess I just kind of thought of you as like more of a little sister." This got a little laugh out of Lime, music to Gohan ears. "So can you imagine why I was so uncomfortable" Gohan let out a small laugh kind of 'testing the water'. Lime laughed even more giving Gohan a playful push. Lime smiled rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

"Ya I guess it was kind of funny when you think about it" Lime said starting to feel a little better

"Not that I minded it though!" Gohan said receiving an even harder push from lime.

"Oh shut up Gohan" Lime said playfully. Lime suddenly hugged Gohan catching him off guard but he returned the hug smiling feeling a large load had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Friends?" Gohan asked smiling at his old friend, it was good talking to her again. She knew everything about him so he could just be himself. Lime seemed to think about it for a second which made him nervous.

'Man, I thought she had forgiven me already!' Gohan thought nervously eyeing his old friend.

"No! Siblings" Lime said holding out her hand "Big Brother!" Gohan laughed and shook her hand happy that things were going so well. They sat there for a few more minutes until Lime's curiosity got the better of her. "So Big Brother! How did you end up being friends with thee Videl Satan?"

"We'll actually I work for her I'm her servant" Gohan stated calmly noticing the shocked face on Lime's face. "We'll actually I'm her bodyguard, she just doesn't know it"

"Alright I'm even more confused then before" Lime said staring blankly at Gohan. Gohan went into detail of the whole story. The Attacks, Videl's Mother, and becoming friend with Videl. "Stirring up the hornets' nest again are we?" Lime smirked ruffling Gohan hair.

"Ya I guess, but I'm just here until I can find out were these guy are coming from and destroy them" Gohan explained.

"We'll you still always have to be the hero eh?" Lime says only getting a blush from Gohan.

"We'll I guess we better get back to that party of your then?"

"Sound good" Gohan said as they both got up and walked back to the party were they had made a big scene about 20 minutes ago. All had been forgotten as most of the teens there didn't notice them return. Other then Gohan's friends who immediately noticed the change in their attitude. Gohan noticed a change in Videl however. She was so happy 20 minutes ago and now she sat there with a scowl on her face looking away from him. Gohan decided to ignore this though and guided Lime to come and sit down at the table with his friends. Gohan being the gentlemen his mother had always wanted pulled out Limes chair. This set Videl off and as soon as Gohan had got himself seated Videl got up and stormed off down the hall away from the party.

"Where are you going Videl?" Gohan asked but she was already gone. "What was all that about?" Gohan asked turning back to the people at the table. Erasa and Lisa gave each other looks then got up and excused themselves before following Videl.

"Maybe I should go with them" Lime said just about to get up.

"We'll then maybe I'll go too" Gohan said getting up as well.

"No Gohan, I think it's best if you don't" Lime said putting her hand on his shoulder pushing him back into his seat. Gohan was confused but trusted that Lime knew best, it was probably a women's thing and he was never good at understanding anything like that.

"Ok, I guess I'll just wait here" Gohan said reluctantly.

"Hey Lime! I thought you would never show" A male voice said coming towards the two of them. The man was about Gohan age, he wore blue jeans and a green t-shirt. He had dark blond hair that he kept very short. He wasn't very tall but was just a little taller than lime. Lime seem excited to see him so he suspected they knew each other. It was when he wrapped his arms around Lime and they shared a pretty intense kiss that he knew for sure.

"Oh..um David this is my old friend Gohan!, Gohan this is my boyfriend David" Lime introduced the two. Gohan got from his seat and shock the man hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet" Gohan said politely at this new comer.

"Same here, I've heard a lot about you, so you're the son of the great Goku Son" David asked seeming a little excited to see Gohan ,which made Gohan a little uneasy. "I have always been a big fan of your father" David explained still shacking Gohan hands.

"Um..ya thanks" Gohan said finally freeing his hands from the man's grasp.

"DAVID! Leave poor Gohan alone, oh and try and keep it down Gohan doesn't want people to know who he is" Lime said a little embarrassed by her boyfriends antics.

"Oh alright sorry about that, but if it isn't too much to ask I was just wondering..um can you do that Kamama wave thing that you dad does?" David asked leaning in and whispering so no one else could hear.

"um..ya but shhh! Keep it a secret maybe some time when you're at Limes house I'll show you" Gohan said grinning, it wasn't every day he meet a fan of his father and he wished more people knew how great his father was.

"Oh man that would be awesome!" David said pulling out a seat gesturing Gohan to do the same. They talked for awhile about his father and energy fighting in general.

"Well I'm going to check in on Videl you boys can just keep talking" Lime said kissing David on the cheek before leaving. Gohan watched as Lime left, he really wanted to go and see if Videl was alright but knew it wasn't his place so he continued his conversation with David.

**Satan Study**

" I told you I'm FINE I just wanted to get some peace and quiet" Videl said trying to give her friends the hint that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh come on Videl we know something bothering you, Its Gohan isn't it?" Lisa said know her friend too well to fall for that old line.

"No it's not about Gohan, I'm just tired that all" Videl said but wavered a little bit. "I 'm sure him and Lime have worked everything out".

"Your jealous, come on Videl I know you too well for you to hide something like that from me" Erasa said leaping from her chair. "It's alright you can tell us"

"It's just that thing between me and Gohan were going so well tonight until...SHE showed up" Videl started to confess her feeling to her friends. "I guess I should have known that a guy like Gohan would be taken already".

"I don't think they're seeing each other anymore, you heard Gohan ' they were good friends' " Lisa said trying to comfort.

"Ya but they sure look all happy when they came out, Gohan even pulled her chair out for her" Videl said arguing with herself more than any of her friends.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

****"Hey Videl, it's me Lime" a soft voice came from the other side of the door." can I come in?"

"It's open!" Erasa said getting a death glare from Videl. Lime walked in hesitantly feeling the tension in the air.

"What do **you** want?" Videl said sound a little more hostile then she had intended. Lime looked a little shocked but figured she knew the reason. Lime came and sat in the seat next to Videl.

"Look I know what you're thinking, but you don't have to worry" Lime said comforting Videl "Me and Gohan are just friends, that's it!"

"Why would we care if you and Gohan were more than just friends" Videl said coldly receiving looks from all her friends. "Ok Ok, so maybe I do care but what was all the talk about baring your soul stuff?". Lime looked down at her feet for a moment almost looking a little ashamed.

"We'll me and Gohan grew up together, I have known him since I was 9 years old and yes I did use to have feeling for him, I mean who could blame a girl" Lime confessed "But that was a long time ago and I have a boyfriend now " He's out there talking Gohan's ear off right now". Lime laughed rubbing Videl back. Videl did brighten up a little now and even smiled a little at her old friend.

"Kami, it's good seeing you again" Videl said throwing her arms around her long lost friend.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in!" Erasa said again not getting the hint from the first time.

"Um.. ya I just came to see if everything was alright" Gohan said nervously as all eyes were on him.

"Um ya I just remembered I have to go and um.. get something to... ah eat um ya eat!" Lisa said glancing at Erasa and Lime trying to give them the hint.

"Oh um ya and I forgot too um ya know, to introduce my boyfriend to Erasa so we'll just be off" Lime said grabbing Erasa's wrist and dragging her out of the room after Lisa. The door shut and it dawn on Videl, she was alone with Gohan.

"So...Videl is everything alright" Gohan asked again also noticing he was alone with her. "Was it something I did?"

"Oh Gohan no it wasn't your fault I was just a little tired that all..Why?"

"Oh it's just normally when it comes to girls I always seem to screw something up, haha as you saw just a half an hour ago".

"Hahaha ya I guess so, don't worry about it Gohan I'm fine" Videl said

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked seeing she was a little uncomfortable. She sat down in a lounge chair shifting a little.

"Ya, it's just been a long night that all, God! My neck is killing me" Videl said closing her eyes and kinking her next left and right trying to loosen it up. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt two powerful warm hands on her shoulders.

"Gohan!" Videl shouted but quickly quited down when he began messaging her shoulders and upper back. "oh...Gohan" Videl moaned as she felt all her muscles loosen up."Where did you learn this..ummm" Videl said almost melting in her chair.

"haha well my dad always said it worked on my mother when she got upset" Gohan said glade Videl was facing the other way or else she would see that he had turned three shades of red.

"ummmm...he's a smart man" Videl said in an almost dream like trance.

"Ya he was, in his own way" Gohan said laughing a little bit more but feeling a bit sad bring up memories of his father. Videl didn't pick up on the 'was' part thankfully.

"Just a little lower...ummm ya there you go" Videl said getting Gohan to move a little futher down her back."Oh I think I'm in love" Videl spit out catching Gohan off guard but Videl didn't seem to notice.

"umm..ya umm what was that Videl?" Gohan asked thinking he must have heard her wrong. He leaned in closer so he could hear her better. Videl noticed that he had stopped his message and was about to ask why when she felt his hot breath on her ear. This sent a chill down Videl spin as she open her eyes and jerk her head to face Gohan's. Both their eyes went wide as their faces were now inches apart, so close that they could fell the warmth from each other breath.

" umm...what was that Gohan?" Videl asked in a trance as their faces got closer and closer.

"umm..I-I was just..." Gohan started but didn't even finish his sentence as their lips brushed each others. They were both in such a trance neither notice the sudden halt of the music outside the study.

"ALL OF YOU PEOPLE GET OUT, PARTIES OVER...VIDEL SATAN WERE ARE YOU HIDING YOUNG LADY" a familiar old women's voice came through the door, now they heard that.

Both Videl still face to face mouthed the only word that would describe their current situation

"SHIT!"

Some action coming soon I promise!


	10. Chapter 10

The Body Guard

Chapter 10: Attack!

"MISS VIDEL! WERE ARE YOU HIDING" Serina, the house's head maid, screamed as she pushed her way through hordes of drunken dancing teens. Gohan and Videl were still a little stunned by the sudden interruption to their almost kiss. Panicking Videl quickly jumped up from her chair and ran to the door. Gohan not wanting her to take the full brunt of the blame quickly follow.

"Um right here Serina!" Videl called out reluctantly but knowing she had to.

"THERE YOUR ARE YOUNG LADY! YOU HAVE ALOT OF..." Serina began to yell at the girl but stopped at the sight before her. Neither Gohan nor Videl had bothered to look at their appearance. Both teens were rather flushed and breathing heavily after there almost kiss. Videl was still wearing her tank top with the broken strap which had fallen down off her shoulder. Her hair was a mess and she was soaked in sweat from dancing earlier. Gohan's had on his black dress shirt with all the buttons torn off.

"MR. SON!" Serina said stomping over to the teen and pulling him away from Videl by the ear.

"Wait b-but I-I what did...I do?" Gohan asked cringing from the surprising pain the women was inflicting threw his ear.

"Serina wait, it's not what you think" Videl pleaded running after the house maid.

"Well I certainly hope it's not young lady!" Serina said letting go of Gohan to nurse his soar ear. "I go away for a little while and all hell breaks loose, what were you think having a party do you know what your parent are going to do to you...and me for that matter?" Serina scolded Videl. Serina had been around for as long as Videl could remember and she always saw her as a second mother. Videl looked down at her feet ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry Serina" was all Videl could think of saying. "It was all my idea Gohan had nothing to do with it." Videl defended Gohan see as his job was the one in jeopardy.

"We'll that up to Mrs and Mr Satan to decide now isn't it!"

"Oh no! Please don't tell my parents It wasn't his fault" Videl pleaded giving Serina her famous puppy dog eyes she use to use on her when she was little. Serina tried to keep her stern posture but faltered a bit.

"Look, I'm going to go talk a nice long hot bath and get ready for bed, when I come back down this place better be spotless. Serina said sternly but couldn't help but smile at Videl's attempt. Videl smiled back at her old friend and nodded in conformation.

"I'll help you out Videl" Gohan said starting to pick up some garbage in front of him.

"OH NO! Young man I'm not leaving you two alone, Gohan here are the keys to the red SUV down in the garage. **You!** Can drive home these drunks!" She threw Gohan the keys pointing to a drunk guy passed out on the couch drooling on himself. Gohan flushed, taking nervous glances at Videl who was also blushing a little.

"We'll help you Videl!" Erasa said followed by Lisa and Lime. The four girls began to furiously clean well kicking out grouping lovers and drunken teens as they went. Gohan began his part of the Job as well starting with a very drunken Sharpener who was about to crash in the lazy boy in the living room.

"Come on, let's get you home" Gohan said helping Sharpener to his feet and walking him to the door.

"Ya know man...I love ya bro..and I'm just say that because your Videls friend..I real do love ya man" Sharpener said tripping over his own feet trying not to throw up.

"ummm. ya thanks Sharpener..I-I guess" Gohan said just trying to avoid his breath. He carried Sharpener to the car and then went back to retrieve other drunkards. Passing through the hall he kept sharing shy glances with Videl. Things would never be the same between the two again, the only question was if it was for the best or not.

After Gohan had taken the drunks home and gotten back to the house Videl and the girls had already clean up most of the house and were now just tiding up the last few messes. Serina had not yet come down from her bath and Videl was starting to push out the last of the party goers.

"Great job girls! I won't have suspected there was a party in here only a couple of hours ago." Gohan praised their work.

"So did you get all the people home Gohan?" Videl asked wiping her brow.

"Ya, but you may want to get your SUV cleaned" Gohan said remembering the puke fest started by Sharpener. " So... I guess you're out of trouble with Serina now".

"Ya, Serina's being really nice about it all" Videl said collapsing on the coach tired from the big rush to clean up everything. Hell everything that went on that night was stressful. ' Me and Gohan almost kissed, god I wanted it so bad, but was it just me or did Gohan want it too' Videl thought before jumping after Gohan sat down next to her.

"We'll it may have ended badly but you sure throw one hell of a party Videl!" Gohan said laughing at himself a little.

"Ya you can say that again, I've never had so much excitement in my entire life..hahaha" Videl laughed a little too. "We'll I guess we best hit the sack then huh" Videl said getting up a little nervous about being alone with Gohan again.

"Um listen...Videl ah about earlier.." Gohan said not wanting Videl to leave just yet.

"ya Gohan" Videl asked sitting back down worried that Gohan might have regretted it.

"well I-I m sorry" Gohan apologized finally facing Videl eye to eye since it happened.

"Ha sorry? For what Gohan?" Videl asked a little confused and hurt.

' Oh my god why's he apologizing! It was a mistake..It was too fast DAMMIT Videl why are you so stupid!' Videl's thoughts raced, inside she was crumbling.

"For this" Gohan said as he leaned in and captured Videl's lips in his. Quickly Gohan began to pull away to check to see what her reaction was but a hand ran threw his hair pulling him back into the kiss were they stayed, their lungs burning for air but neither wanting to break the kiss.

"OH! I'm sorry!" Erasa said as she just walked in on the two then quickly turned around leaving the room. This kind of spoiled the mood for the two as the pulled away both blushing madly. Gohan sudden jolt of courage had left him as he avoid eye contact with Videl looking at his feet.

"We'll I should bee..ah ya know..ya" Videl said getting up to leave, walking into the coffee table as she did ,nearly falling over.

"Um..Ya I should be heading too" Gohan said leaving threw an opposite door even though it lead to the utility room. Gohan made his was the long way through the back yard back up to his room where he immediately collapsed on his bed deep in thought. ' Man what got into me back there!, she's the daughter of Hercule! I couldn't! Could I? ' Gohan looked over to his nightstand, his clock reading 2:30am.

**DownStairs (Wreck Room)**

"Ya lime you can stay too if you want!" Videl said rolling out her sleeping bag for Lime then grabbing Gohans.

"So Videl!" Erasa piped in with an evil grin on her face "Are you going to tell us about you and Gohan or not?"

"Kami can we just drop it I'm really tired" Videl groaned slipping into her sleeping bag trying to ignore all the grinning girl staring expectantly at her.

"Oh, Come on Videl just tell us" Lisa said " It's written all over you face your blushing"

"No let's just go to sleep! "Videl demanded turning over in her sleeping bag pulling it over her head. The girls seemed disappoint but they all gave up and laid down to sleep as well. Videl tossed and turn for about 5 minutes trying to get to sleep and then with a large sigh pulled the sleeping bag off her head. "It was amazing!" Videl said to the darkness around her now that all the light were off.

"Oh I knew it!" Erasa screamed nearly jumping out of her sleeping bag. "So how was it, I bet he's a great kisser!".

"Wow! settle down Erasa!" Lisa said fearing her friend would have a heart attack or something. "So Videl how about?".

"It was great" Videl said letting out a girlish giggle fit very uncharacteristic for her. " He is such an amazing kisser, my god my hearts still pounding!"

"So are you guys like together now" Erasa asked

"Well I'm not too sure, he didn't really ask me or anything after he kissed me" Videl said stopping her laughter thinking it over. ' Thats right, he just left after we kissed maybe it was just a one time thing' Videl thought.

"He kissed you?" Lime piped up very surprised. "Wow he must really like you, he's got to be the shyest guy I ever met, he's never done anything that forward."

"Ya! I been meaning to ask you about that?" Lisa turned to lime "What did go on between you and Gohan?"

"Oh well I met Gohan almost 7 years ago, he came to my village soon after Cell came through.."

"Oh my god you saw Cell?" Erasa said cringing at the name, Cell was the monster that hunted her nightmare ever since she was a little girl.

"Ya..he came through before he changed, you know when he was sucking the life out of people!" Lime explained. " He came to my village and he..well he didn't find me or my grandfather but he found m-my parents.."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Lime I-I didn't know" Videl looked down ashamed at making her bring up those painful memories.

"No it's alright...well after Cell my grandfather took care of me and I worked at our families grocery store" Lime explained. "One day we'll I was picking apples in the forest for my grandfathers store I reached out to grab an apple on a tree limb that hung over some rapids and I fell in and couldn't swim out. I thought for sure I was going to die then the next thing I knew I was on the bank of the river with a young boy, he had wild spikey hair and the most amazing gre...um I mean black eyes I had ever seen." Lime smiled remembering the memory. "Of course just being a shy village girl I ran away without even thanking him. I felt bad, I thought that was going to be the last time I ever saw him but then that same day he walked into my grandfathers store looking for groceries. We became really good friends after that and his mother even home school me a bit, we were like best of friends from there on in"

"Wow so he saved you from drowning, wow he must have been what 10 maybe 11 when he did that!" Lisa said in astonishment "How did he manage to get you out of the water by himself?" Lime just looked away worried she had already said too much.

'Come on I left out the part about him saving my village from the assassin guy and I still managed to screw things up Stupid! Stupid!' Lime though scolding herself. "Ya I'm still not too sure how he pulled that one off" Lime lied laughing a little trying to cover her tracks.

"So were you guy um like..um ya know?" Videl asked nervously

"Oh no no, but believe me I tried thought but Gohan just wasn't ready for a relationship at the time" Lime explained not wanting to go into the embarrassing story of why they hadn't seen each other in so long. "Besides I'm with David now and I couldn't be happier!" Lime said proudly. "Besides I wouldn't want to lose such a good friend, he's always there when you need him, haha I think of him more like my big brother than anything else!"

"So I guess you two are going to be like sister soon then eh?" Lisa said to Lime who laughed well Videl only turned beat red. "Am I right Erasa?"

"..."

"Erasa?" Lisa asked turn to find her friend fast asleep in her sleeping bag. Lisa could only laugh at this.

"Ya well we should probably all try and get some sleep huh guys?" Videl said letting out a loud yawn. "Good night Lime, Good night Lisa" Videl said laying back down and turning over to sleep

"Ya...good night Videl" both girls said as they too laid down to sleep. Videl buried her head into her sleeping bag taking in the smell.

'Ummm. It smells just like him!' Videl said nuzzling her head into it smiling ' Videl though as slowly Videl drifted into a peaceful sleep dreaming of Gohan and their first kiss.

**2 HOURS LATER**

**BOOM!**

Videl's eyes shot open breaking her away from Gohan's arms in her dream. 'What was that?' Videl thought as her groggy mind tried to grasp what was going on. The bang had shock the entire house and all the girls were now sitting up wondering what it was. ' Oh kami!, We're being attacked again.' Videl jumped from her sleeping bag and ran to the door and locked it.

"Lime! Lisa! Erasa! Get up hurry, up!" Videl said half whispering half yelling

"Oh what was that noise" Erasa groaned rubbing her eyes.

"Ya It sounded like an explosion or something?" Lisa said equally groggy.

"Hurry up; we have to get out of here!" Videl said peering out the window for any sign of anyone. She quickly dressed in her regular cloths and motioned for the other girls to do the same. Suddenly a thought hit her and she gasped. " Oh my god Gohan's still out there!" Videl said fearing for Gohan life.

"Gohan will be fine we just better get out of here!" Lime said knowing Gohan could take care of himself. Videl looked over to her shocked.

"What! We can't just leave him out there, he'll be killed!" Videl said surprised at the lack of worry for Lime's so called big brother. You guys use the window and get out of here I'm going to find Gohan and Serina!"

"No Videl you can't, it's too dangerous!" Lime said grabbing onto Videl wrist. Videl quickly pulled it back throwing Lime off balance a little.

"I'm going!" Videl said determined to help Gohan.

"Fine! I'm going with you, Gohan would never forgive me if something happened to you" Lime said running over and grabbing the cast iron poker from the fire place and rolling it with her wrist.

"Ya were going too!" Lisa and Erasa said also grabbing various weapon from around the room.

"Thanks" was all Videl said as she nodded to her friends before opening the door and peering down the long dark hallway. "They cut the power!" Videl explained. The hallway was very long and she knew that they could see threw the dark but she had to take the change. She silently motioned for her friend to follow and began to move through the dark halls. It had become silent for awhile but she knew that there was little chance they had just left. She moved her way over to the stairs and made her way up them toward Gohan's room.

Thunk!

Videl's back hit someone, she jumped back dropping into a defensive stance.

"OH! Miss Videl you scared me to death" Serina voice came from the shadowy figure.

"Serina?" Videl said surprised at seeing her in the middle of this dark hallway. "Have you seen Gohan?" Videl asked hoping maybe Serina had already gotten Gohan out of the house.

"No, I haven't seen him yet, but don't worry dear I'm sure he's around" Serina said trying to comfort her.

"We'll I'm going to go look for him!" Videl said walking past Serina who grabbed onto her arm before she could get too far away.

"Videl, are you crazy?" Serina said coldly " Mr. Son can take care of himself, you young lady need to get out of here, There looking for you not Gohan!"

"Take care of himself?, These guys are killers Serina and I'm not going to let them get Gohan, I'M GOING!" Videl said throwing Serina's off her and walking further into the darkness. Lisa and Erasa just shrugged as Serina gave them a pleading look. Serina excepting defeat but not willing to let Videl go alone followed the small group.

"We're almost there!" Videl whispered as they neared Gohan room. She slid across the wall until she could see Gohan's door. It had been blown out rather than in which surprised Videl but fearing something had happen to Gohan she took off running into his room where she found...Nothing.

"Damnit! Where could he be?" Videl whispered more to herself but Lime over hearing it decided to respond.

"I think he probably already escaped, he's smart we should just get out of here well we still can" Lime said trying to give Gohan a little room to take care of these guys.

"Alright we'll head for the roof, there's an air copter up there that we can use to escape...ready!" Videl commanded taking another look down the hall before proceeding down it. They only got a few meters though as the left wall exploded.

BANG!

Smoke filled the hallway as burning lumber and drywall lit up the room with a furious orange glow. From the flames a dark figure walked threw not fazed in the least by the flames. The girls were caught in the chocking smoke As they coughed and spattered at the disgusting smell.

"You've asked for it buddy" Videl spat out dropping into a fighting stance.

"VIDEL!" Gohan voice came from the other side of the growing fire. Videl tried to see if she could see him but the flames were too high now and she was worried

"GOHAN RUN!" Videl screamed trying to get him away from the attacker. The figure took notice of him too though and this made Videl's heart stop. The figure turned towards Gohan, and for this first time she heard one of the attacks speak.

"Yes run boy, this does not concern you!" It said in a very monotone voice. She could see his one eye wasn't an eye at all just like her mom had told her. Suddenly the flames parted as Gohan jumped threw them standing only feet from the attacker. His right shoulder had caught on fire but he quickly put it out with one swipe of his hand.

"You talk big, but can you back it up?" Gohan said smirking at the attacker.

"Gohan don't!" Videl said beginning to run to help Gohan but being stopped by a hand on her wrist. Expecting Serina again she spun around. " SERINA LET ME...!" she stared directly into Limes eyes.

"Videl don't please! Just trust me! Gohan will be fine" Lime pleaded trying not to let go of Gohan's secrets.

"But we can't just leave him out there" Videl said almost in tears herself from Limes emotional plea.

"She's right Videl, let Gohan handle this he's tougher then he looks" Serina added hoping to convince Videl not to go.

"What do you mean, we ne..." Videl began but was cut off when out of the corner of her eye she saw Gohan take a bone crushing hit to the face, sending him threw the last whole wall in the hallway.

"OH KAMI! GOHAN!" Videl scream but suddenly Gohan came back threw the wall landing a punch into the attackers gut making him hunch over in pain. Gohan spun around kicking him in the side of the face sending him skidding down the hall way through the flames. Gohan gave cases with Videl still standing there frozen in her place.

"Gohan?" Videl said in a daze, lost in thought. Suddenly breaking from her daze she got up and gave chase as well. When she made it through the flames she was meet with an even more amazing sight. Two other attackers had joined in on the assault but Gohan was fending them off with ease. Kicks and punches were thrown at Gohan from different directions, punches that Videl had seen go through walls were batted away by Gohan with incredible speed and strength. A blade shot from one of the attackers hand and he lunged at Gohan from behind. Videl tried to scream at him to look out but before she could even open her mouth Gohan caught the blade between his arm and torso. He twisted it, snapping it off and with a quickly donkey kick the attacker hit the wall on the far side of the room and collapsed. Gohan without taking his eyes off the other two grabbed their heads smashing them together.

"Videl look out!" Gohan suddenly yelled Videl confused as she knew were they all were looked back to where the first one had fallen. He was no longer there, she spun around a saw her reflection in the attackers red eye. Suddenly two hands grabbed the sides of the attackers head and twisted, a sickening snap was the next thing she heard as the attack fell to his knees revealing Gohan. She didn't know what to say and had little time to say it as Gohan jumped over her flipping then landed on his feet just in time to give another attacker a kick sending threw the third story window. The other attack knowing he was beaten jumped after his comrade and they both disappeared into the night leaving the house quiet again.

"OH VIDEL THANK GOD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Serina screamed finding an alternate route around the fire. Serina swallowed the young girl in a huge hug. Videl just stood there in the women arms still stunned at what had just happened.

"Is everyone ok?" Gohan asked a little out of breath from his little work out. He caught a glance at Videl but seeing her state decided it was best not to bother her.

"That was amazing Gohan, where'd ya learn to do that" Lisa asked astonished by Gohan abilities.

"That was from his father!" Lime said proudly patting Gohan on the back, Gohan would have reacted but he was staring at Videl. She was in such a daze that it frightened him.

"W-what was that?" Videl finally spoke still in a very thick fog.

"We'll there's no point in hiding it anymore Mr. Son" Serina said almost glad the little surade Mrs Satan started was over.

"Hiding What!" Videl demanded

"Um Videl we need to talk!" Gohan said

Review


	11. Chapter 11

The Body Guard

Chapter 11: Betrayal

"WHAT CHARADE GOHAN!" Videl yelled angry and not really knowing why.

"Your mom did hire me just not for what you think" Gohan explained " She hired me to protect you from these attackers"

"So you're not part of the help?" Videl questioned.

"No, I was only pretending because your mom knew neither you or your father would like the idea of a body guard" Gohan said

"But I don't get it, what about school and when I was at my friends?" Videl said very confused and angry.

"Well, I.."Gohan started

"You followed me! YOU FOLLOWED ME TO SCHOOL, TO ERASA'S!"

"We'll not exactly I..." Gohan started only to be cut off again

"You've been lying to me this whole time, you're just pretending to be my friend, pretending to..to...YOU BASTARD!" Videl screamed

"But Videl you don't understand...I-I.." Gohan

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE GOHAN" Videl screamed her eyes beginning to tear up "JUST LEAVE!"

"But Videl you don't understand I.." Gohan pleaded

"GET OUT" Videl screamed pointing to the whole in the wall. Gohan defeated began to go towards the hole ready to leave, maybe if he gave her time to think there wouldn't be any trouble.

"No! Mr. Son you're not going anywhere!" Serina piped up catching Videl and Gohan off guard.

"Serina?" Videl questioned angry that her demands weren't being met.

"Mr Son works for Mrs Satan and I'm under strict orders not to let him leave your side" Serina said putting her foot down.

"But Serina.." Videl pleaded.

"No buts young lady, so he lied to you but you still need protection so he stays!" Sernia said

"So mom, Lime **and** you all knew about this!" Videl said becoming angrily "Fine he stays, but Gohan you stay the hell out of my way, I don't need you and I don't want your help!" Videl said storming out of the room. Gohan looked to the other girls for help but they just shrugged or looked away.

**Almost an hour later**

Mrs. Satan came bursting through the door in a panic. Serina must have called her after the attack. Gohan could hear her run up the stairs and burst into her daughter bedroom. Gohan, if he really strained himself, could have listened to the conversation but he blocked it out not wanting to prey.

'I shouldn't have lied to her; I should have told her the truth.' Gohan thought finally bring his head off of the pillow. 'I did save her life, I mean it not like it was my idea to hide it from her!' Gohan argued to himself in his head. 'Kami she's just like her father!' Gohan thought 'No she is nothing like her father, Damnit I need to apologize to her' Gohan thought ' I'll do it in the morning'.

**Videl's Room **

"OH thank kami your alright!" Mrs Satan said pulling her daughter from her bed into a huge bear hug. Mrs. Satan's eyes went wide though when she saw her daughter puffy red eyes still full of tears. "What's wrong, are you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm fine!" Videl said in a cold angry tone breaking herself away from her mother.

"What's wrong?" Mrs Satan asked again hurt by her daughter actions.

"Why didn't you just tell me!" Videl said become angrier with every word. "You lied to me!"

"About what honey?" Mrs Satan asked a little confused as to what happened.

"About what! About Gohan mom what else!" Videl began to yell.

"Well would you have let him stay if you knew" Mrs Satan counter returning the cold angry tone. "Kami Videl you're just like your father, listen honey you're not the strongest person in the world and neither is your father!"

"Dad is, he beat cell he's the champion" Videl said hurt by her mother statement.

"Your father didn't beat cell and you know that as well as I do!"

"Your father couldn't even scratch these guys, there just too much"

"You beat that one who went in your room" Videl asked remembering that night.

"No, honey Gohan did he just left before you got there" Amber said" I'm sorry I had to lie to you but it was for your own good."

"You don't understand mom, Gohan lied to me!" Videl said starting to cry again

"Of course honey I told him to, he works for me you know he's doing this to get into a good university"

"He's getting payed to stay here with me!" Videl ask angrily.

"Why else would he be here for honey?" Mrs. Satan asked

"Well I thought...well I...ahh! Um never mind you don't understand mom" Videl said putting her head back into her pillow. Mrs Satan would have rather to continue the conversation but it was late and Videl needed her time alone.

"Well good night honey, we'll talk in the morning" Mrs Satan said flicking off the light on her way out. Mrs. Satan went to her room and unpacked her suitcase and got ready for bed.

Morning came too quickly for all in the household. Every single one cursed the morning sun and the chirping birds of the morning. The fight between Videl and himself had momentarily been forgotten as Gohan rose to stretch and look outside at the beautiful morning before him. Gohan getting his first taste of the party, cringed and the bitter taste brought back bitter memories. His mood changed as he walked out into the hall to find the washroom. He froze though when he saw Videl coming through the hall the other way. She didn't even look at him, she continued down the hall with a scowl. ' Oh man She's still mad at me I should have told her the truth. Gohan made his way to the washroom and prepared for the day. Thinking it was better if he avoid Videl for awhile he headed for the servants kitchen to get something to eat. That was his plan anyway but he met Mrs. Satan on the way.

"Where are you going Gohan?" She asked politely

"Just grabbing something to eat Mrs. Satan" Gohan replied starting to leave

"Come and join us at the family table, you don't need to pretend to be a servant anymore, you're a guest and you'll eat with us" Mrs. Satan explained

"Thanks Mrs. Satan but I think I better.."

"Non sense Gohan I insist" Mr. Satan said grabbing Gohan and leading him to the kitchen like a small child. They made their way into the dining room and threw the swinging kitchen door. There everyone was already busy eating Erasa, Lime, Lisa and of course Videl.

"Good morning Gohan" Erasa said happily but taking worried glances over to Videl to see her reaction as she stopped eating at the mention of his name.

"Um Good morning Erasa...everyone" Gohan said politely

"Now Gohan you can sit right here!" Mrs. Satan invited pulling out his chair for him.

"Umm. Thanks" Gohan said sitting down and beginning to grab food from the center. Videl pushed her plate away from her and pushed her seat out.

"May I be excused?" Videl asked coldly not even look at Gohan.

"No Videl you sit and finish your breakfast!" Mrs Satan said angrily at her daughter ruddiness. Videl gave an aggravated sigh and sat back down and began to eat again. The uneasiness in the room was very evident as everyone was sharing worried glances when ever Gohan and Videl weren't looking..

"Videl can you pass the salt" he hesitantly asked seeing his chance to start a conversation with Videl

"Get it yourself!" Videl spat not bothering to look up from her food.

"VIDEL!" Mrs Satan scolded but Videl had little to no reaction. Gohan who felt bad about what happened was more hurt then anything by Videl reaction to his abilities but now his Sayian pride was being bruised and his first instinct was to fight.

"No Mrs Satan it's alright I'll get it! let **her hineses** eat!" Gohan said sarcastically standing up and grabbing the salt before sitting back down. Videl looked at him for the first time that day and it was an obvious death glare.

"Wow Gohan a joke I'm impressed" Videl spat sarcastically back glaring at the top of Gohan's head as he was now looking down into his food.

"Ya almost a bigger joke then ... " Gohan said angrily trying to control himself and be polite but his Sayian side refusing to let him just roll over this time. Videl was fuming now she threw up her arms jumping from her seat.

"WHAT! humm What were you going to say, come on don't think I'm afraid of you" Videl said raising her arms ready for a fight.

"I don't want to fight you!" Gohan said looking back down at his food picking at it.

"Oh come on the mighty Gohan is afraid to fight a little girl, you know what you're just a fucken coward, hump..Your pathetic." Videl yelled calling on the increasingly angry Sayian. Gohan was getting angry there was no doubt in anyone's mind, but Gohan held it back.

"VIDEL THAT ENOUGH! Why are you acting like this after everything he's already done for this family!" Mrs Satan started but was cut off by her daughter again.

"Why, WHY! Maybe because you hired this pathetic **BOY **to protect me and he doesn't even have the balls to fight me! I swear to kami if he's not out of this house soon I'm going to.." Videl spat angrily.

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT, GET YOUR DADDY TO BEAT ME UP!" Gohan exploded catching everyone." LISTEN UP PRINCES I'M ALL YOU GOT! DADDY CAN'T SAVE YOU NOW CAN HE!"

"MY FATHER IS THE MARTIAL ARTS CHAMP, HE CAN HANDLE HIMSELF! UNLIKE YOU FAMILY" Suddenly lime gasped puting her hand over her mouth to cover it up. "I'M SURE YOU FATHER IS JUST AS PATHETIC...WEAK..AND COWARDLY JUST LIKE YOU!" Videl yelled at the top of her lunges spitting each insult burning a hole into Gohan.

**CRACK!**

Everyone looked in ah as Gohan's fork crunched threw his plate an dug into the table. Videl stopped dumbfounded Gohan had finally looked up and she was staring into Gohan dark black eyes. She had always thought his eyes looked kind and goofy but now they burned with intensity. His eyes pierced her soul and sent cold shivers down her spin. The eyes were filled with a primal intensity and something that looked like hurt or pain. Gohan stood up pushing is chair over and across the room in the process. Then as if like a switch had been turned off he calmed and looked more ashamed of himself then angry.

"If you'll excuse me Mrs Satan!" Gohan said politely as he could but holding back a boiling pot of rage that was threatening to burst. Not waiting for a reply he stormed out of the room. Pushing his way through the swinging door. It cracked down the front as it swung madly in and out hitting both wall a number of time before slowing down.

"GOHAN WAIT!" Lime yelled after him getting up to chase him but not before glaring at Videl "HIS FATHER IS DEAD, HE DIED TO SAVE ALOT OF PEOPLES LIVES!" Then she ran off after Gohan trying to find him in the huge house. Mr Satan after hearing this also got up from her seat and glared at Videl.

"I hope your happy Videl, now we'll be lucky if he stays" Mrs Satan scolded then went looking for Gohan as well. Videl just stayed there dumbfounded, she felt terrible and a little frightened at Gohan's reaction.

"I'm sorry" Videl whispered so lightly that not even Erasa or Lisa heard her.

Sort One, More to come promise!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Body Guard**

**Chapter 12: The Replacement!**

Mrs Satan was busy roaming the halls, if Gohan was a fighter like her husband was then there was only one place he would have gone. She made her was down stairs and found her way to Hercules private gym. She could hear loud crashes and yelling coming from the inside. She slide the door open after another punching bag hit the far wall exploding sending sand everywhere. The amount of sand around the room told her that there were quite a few punching bags that had gone through the wrath of Gohan.

She decided to watch the young warrior for a few moments. He was throwing fast furious punches and kicks in every direction causing a mild wind storm in the gym. He did flips and dives and doges all with precision but fears determination in each move he made. Gohan finally stopped noticing Mrs Satan.

"I'll pay for those" Gohan said a little out of breath pointing towards the piles of sand everywhere.

"Don't worry about that Gohan" Mrs Satan smiled walking over to the bench and sitting down motioning Gohan to do the same. Gohan reluctantly went and sat down next to the woman who was trying to comfort the young warrior. "So you want to talk about it?"

"No don't worry about it I'm fine just blowing off a little steam." Gohan said waving the women off. Mrs Satan didn't buy it though as she gave a motherly glare Gohan knew all too well.

"Come on Gohan..this was nothing" she said pointing out the damage done to the gym. "Videl did have a point, I shouldn't have asked you to lie but there was not excuse for what she said". Mrs Satan hesitated but decided she needed to know in order to help Gohan. "So do you want to talk about you father, you don't have to tell me everything just the basics". They both sat silently there for a few moments until Gohan let out as sigh.

"I trained with my father intensely for a year, during that training I unknowingly became stronger then my father so when an enemy came along my father had me fight in his place, I ended up being stronger and could have easily defeated him but I didn't because I wanted to make him suffer for what he did, my father told me to finish him off but I refused. The he used an attack kind of like a self destruct only using energy. He was going to blow himself up and take all my friends with him. My father sacrificed himself before he could explode, to make up for my mistake." Gohan finished finally taking a breath then looking to Mrs Satan for guidance.

"He sounded like a great man, who cared for you deeply" Mrs Satan said "You should be very proud of your father no matter what anyone says, just as I'm sure he's proud of you".

"Ya, I know!" Gohan said a smile finally creeping over his face.

"So you'll stay then" Mrs Satan asked expectantly

"No, I'm sorry I can't it's just too awkward for me to stay."

"But, Videl no matter what she says she need you" Mrs Satan pleaded.

"Don't worry, Yamacha is back from his trip he can take over" Gohan said smiling at the women "He can take care of these guys, it's a little bit of over-kill having me here." Ya! It's best for Videl this way. She wants me out and I don't want to put a rift between you and her. Don't sell yourself short you have a strong daughter Mrs Satan and unlike most people I know who she really gets her strength from.".

"I know" Mrs Satan smiled warmly know he was right

"You know your father must have been a smart man to raise such a smart son" Mrs Satan encouraged.

"Hahahahah well most people probably won't use the word _smart_ talking about my father but he knew what was important." Gohan said laughing a little."Well thank Mrs Satan I really needed to get that off my chest. I better go call Yamacha, bye" Gohan said leaving to go find a phone.

**4 HOURS LATER **

"Well we'll miss you Gohan" Erasa said giving Gohan a hug were everyone had gathered in the back yard.

"I'll miss you too Erasa" Gohan said hugging her right back. "See you later Lime, don't be a stranger" Gohan said turning to Lime giving her a hug as well.

"Sorry it had to be this way Gohan" Lisa said next in line for a hug.

"It's alright, thing just didn't turn out the way I wanted them too" Gohan said a big smile on his face.

"You know any time you're in the city you can come and visit Gohan" Lisa said actually tearing up a little from the parting.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Lisa, it would just cause more problems but thank anyway" Gohan said letting her out of the hug. "Mrs Satan thanks for everything I'll miss you a lot" Gohan said hugging Mrs Satan then pulling away.

"Sorry I couldn't convince Videl to come out to a least say goodbye" Mrs Satan apologized but Gohan just smile back at her.

"Don't worry Mrs. Satan she's here" Gohan gave a devilish smile "BYE VIDEL!" Gohan yelled over to a window on the second story just as the curtain fluttered. He gave one more look at all them then with his father famous two finger salute he ran off exploding into the air off into the horizon. All the girls except Lime were taken back by this impressive display of power and they gasped and awed at the performance.

"He can fly!" Erasa asked looking over to Lime who just grinned. She remembered that look from when she first met Gohan in her Village 7 years ago. All the girls went back inside to begin to preparing lunch for themselves and Videl who was still locked up in her room.

**VIDELS ROOM **

'Great job Videl, scare away the perfect guy because your too proud to be looked after' Videl sulked crying once in awhile then switching to angry again throw things around in her room. Finally she was done with hiding and she pulled herself together and decided to go down stairs. She went into the kitchen to find everyone there plus one. An older man in an orange fighting gi with long spiky hair that appeared to hang down not like Gohan's. He had a scare on his left cheek and was sitting there laughing with her mother.

"Oh Videl about time you came down" Mrs Satan said" This is your new body guard Yamacha, he an energy fighter like Gohan." Videl went over to the man and shook his hand trying to be polite but having an almost immediate dislike for the man.

"Hahahhaha like Gohan.. No way!, but I can handle myself" Yamacha laughed letting go of the girls hand and going back to sit down again. Videl reluctantly sat down with everyone else to eat.

"So Yamacha how is play ball professionally?" Lisa asked interested in the sport.

"Oh, it's pretty boring...The moneys' good but its just way too easy" Yamacha looking board of the subject. "My real passion is fighting; I was in a lot of the old tournaments, never won but got close"

"Why don't you still compete it's not like your that old yet, you still look like you're in good shape!" Mrs. Satan asked

"Well without Krillen, Tein and Goku in it, there's just no point" Yamacha said looking very glume. "A tournament just isn't a tournament without any competition."

"You mean to tell me that no martial artists are strong enough to beat you!" Erasa asked surprised.

"Krillen and Tein would probably mop the floor with me...and Gohan and Vegeta wouldn't even break a sweat,... but other than that, no not really!." Yamacha said leaving the other girls at the table astonished. It was very strange for Videl and her friends. Just yesterday Videl's father was the strongest person alive. Although Videl had long believed that her father hadn't actually beat Cell, there was no question that he had been in and won the last 4 world martial arts tournaments. Since she wasn't old enough to compete in the adult division, at least until next year, she couldn't face him in the ring herself.

"Wait whose Vegeta?" Videl piped up curious that there was yet another fighter stronger then her and her father.

"Oh Vegeta, he's Bulma Breifs husband...he's tough really tough! Gohan's the only one that could stand up to him... Vegeta and Gohan's father were bitter rivals and they fought all the time. After Gohan's father died Vegeta kind of took over, not really as a father but more as a teacher...Well more like they beat each other up and he learned from him that way" Yamacha laughed at this a little. "Let's just say its better just to stay out of Vegeta's way."

"Wow, so you've known Gohan for a long time then" Erasa asked seeing the opportunity to dig for info. "Tell about it him!"

"I've know Gohan's father since he was just a little kid!" Yamacha said surprised himself as if he just found out "First time I saw Gohan was when we all got together at Master Roshi's island, I hadn't seen Goku since he married ChiChi and went to live in the 439 Mountain area." Yamacha began getting the attention of the previously uninterested Videl. "And suddenly there was 5 year old(?) Gohan hiding behind Goku's leg. That's when everything really started you see a Sayian came looking for Goku and he kidnapped Goh..."

(NOTE: I actually re watched the start of DBZ and I realize that Yamacha wasn't there now but I had already written it this was and didn't feel like changing it)

"What's a Sayian?" Videl asked not quit understanding what he was talking about.

"Umm...Well I-I its aaaa... a gang name ya, they were a gang of energy fighters" Yamacha said almost choking on his food.

"And they kidnapped Gohan when he was only Five, why?" Erasa asked shocked by the idea.

"Umm...ya they did because...he wanted to get back at Goku for not joining his gang" Yamacha said happy with his quick thinking. "So he kidnapped Gohan and took him to an open field where he locked him in um...his car. So any way Goku joined up with another energy fighter and they both went after this Sayian gang guy. The Sayian gang guy was too strong though and neither Goku nor Piccolo, the other energy fighter, could beat him. The Sayian was about to kill Goku when Gohan... you know what I think I've said too much..."

"WHAT! No! What happened after he was kidnapped? You can't just end a story like that..." Videl said almost yelling at Yamacha.

"No! that's enough about that for now, I'm sure Gohan wouldn't like me telling you his entire life story, So Videl looks like its just you and me for awhile well your mother leaves for the conference next weekend."

"Well actually I think I'm going to be staying at Erasa's house for the weekend" Videl said cringing at the thought of spending time with the weird old man.

"Nope!" Yamacha said rather bluntly.

"What! What do you mean Nope?" Videl asked a little angry.

"Well I'm doing this as a favour for Gohan you see, but I'm not just going to let you go where ever you please, I have to protect you so there are going to be a few ground rules" Yamacha said taking an almost parental posture.

"Ground rules? look old man I go where I please and I don't need your permission!" Videl said angrily. Mrs Satan was also very surprised and wondered what he was thinking.

"Well if you expect me to protect you then you better do as I say"

"No way jerk!"

"Fine I guess I'll just have to go home then" Yamacha said smugly" I've got things that need to get done and I'm taking time out of my life to protect you because one of my friends called in a favour. I'm not going to follow you around were ever you want to go!" Yamacha said.

He had held a grudge with Mr Satan for what he had said about them after the cell games. Now it made him feel a little sick to his stomach to be helping his family. He couldn't understand why Gohan and the rest could take such passive stances about the whole idea. He had belittled Goku after he died saving the world. 'Maybe I should rough Mr Satan up when he gets back. That would make him feel better'. Whatever the case was he had promised Gohan and he wasn't going to let down Goku's son.

"No you can't" Mrs Satan pleaded "You have to stay and protect Videl!" Mrs Satan looked over to her daughter sympathetically "Videl listen to him!"

"But mom!" Videl pleaded

"Sorry but that the way it's got to be!" Mrs Satan said giving Yamacha a dirty look. "So what are these ground rules?" A little afraid to ask herself

"We'll schools fine, I'll be spending my days in the city anyway so I can keep an eye on her there but other than that your friends will have to come here because right after school you are to come right home" Yamacha said nonchalantly "She should be in bed by around ten". Videl just sat there in shock of the increasingly annoying rules being laid down by a guy she had just met. That's all she could do. Just there, seething in anger, as she pretty much zoned out whatever he was saying after that, until finally...

"THAT'S IT! NO! Do you hear me! N. O. Means No! I'm not going to just hide in my house all day just because you think it's to dangerous" Videl screamed at Yamacha catching him off guard.

"VIDEL that's enough you'll do what Yamacha says and that final!" Mrs Satan scolded but under stood her daughter protest, there was nothing she could do.

"MOM?" Videl yelled looking for support from her mother.

"Videl I'm sorry if those are the rules then those are the rules!" she said not even wanting to look her daughter in the eyes. Videl was hurt with no one back her up, she got up glared at her mother then Yamacha and stormed out of the kitchen up to her room. Mrs Satan looked over to Erasa and Lisa and they nodded following Videl to her room for support since she probably didn't want to see her mother at the moment.

**VIDEL'S ROOM**

"THAT FUCKEN ASSHOLE, I'LL SHOW HIM WHO NEEDS TO BE PROTECTED!" Videl screamed throwing her trash can across the room nearly hitting Lisa as she came in through the door.

"We'll I was going to ask how you were doing but I think I get the picture." Lisa said trying to get a little laugh out of Videl.

"Who does the prick think he is? I mean he gave me a damn bedtime? I haven't had a bed time since I was 6 years old." Videl ranted kick a stuffed animal across the room.

"I know but you shouldn't blame your mom, her hands are tied" Lisa said

"I know, I know! It's just what am I going to do, when will this be really over. They could attack at anytime; I mean it could be month maybe years before the attacks stop. How am I supposed to live my life like this?" Videl said then sighed and sat on the corner of the bed.

"Don't worry Videl, It'll be alright" Lisa said sitting next to her well putting a helpful hand on her shoulder.

"Ya we'll come and visit everyday, besides you still have school it's not like you completely confined to your house" Erasa added smiling after finally seeing a smile creep back on Videl's face.

"Thanks guys! But I wouldn't even be in this mess if I did scare Gohan away" Videl said ashamed for over reacting. Videl had accepted the fact that Gohan had to lie to her, and even though she didn't like it. She understood why he would hide something like that.

"No it wasn't your fault, I mean he did lie to you and everything" Lisa said trying to comfort Videl. "But ya you did kind of over react, girl you sure can hold a grudge..hahaha" Lisa giggled well Erasa giggled in agreement.

"Ya, I guess I can be a real bitch sometimes!" Videl said as all three girls broke out into full out laughter. "Kami I already miss him.." Videl said as soon as she found the air to speak. " I shouldn't have said those things about" Videl said her mood suddenly changing back to sad.

"Well then that settles it! We'll just have to get him back then won't we" Lisa said standing up with determination.

"He's the one that left remember, he wanted to leave because of me, and I hurt him!" Videl looked at her friend.

"Oh come on Videl! He's got it bad for you" Erasa cheered "he's going to jump at the chance to see you again!"

"Ya! I'm sure Gohan just needed some time to think, he only left because you told him to".

"You think so?" Videl asked hopefully looking up at her friends.

"I know so!" Lisa said. "Next weekend me and Erasa will go and find out where he lives in the 439 mountain area then he'll be back before you know it!" Videl smiled at Lisa's word hoping she was right. "Then Gohan can give this Yamacha guy the boot and we'll have a blast!"

"Alright then let's do it!" Videl said standing up mimicking her friend's determination. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow then we'll see if we can't look up where he live!" Soon the two girls had left for home to get ready for the next day at school. Videl had to admit it was a pretty exciting weekend. She was kind of glad it was almost over because she didn't think she could take the emotional rollercoaster her life had become. 'Kami I hope Gohan forgives me, I really miss him' Videl though sprawled out on her bed. 'I miss him so bad what I would give just to hear him laugh again, to see him do that goofy grin he always does well he scratches the back of his head. Videl's mind raced as the events of the weekend finally caught up to her and she drifted off to sleep.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Uggg. I'm up! I'm up!" Videl groan rolling over.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"STUPID ALARM CLOCK!" Videl yelled throwing her pillow at her nightstand. The alarm clock fell off and behind the nightstand.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Videl yelled crawling off her bed and stomping over to the alarm clock, yanking the cord from the wall then tossing it out her window which she left open the night before. Videl would have crawled back into bed but she was already awake. She stretched then went to the washroom and got ready for the day. She got out of the shower put on her new clothes and went down stairs smelling the cooking bacon in the kitchen.

"Good Morning Videl" Mrs Satan said sitting at the kitchen table wearing her pink bath robe. "Did you sleep alright last night?"

"Ya fine mom! Listen I'm sorry about yesterday I know it's not your fault" Videl apologized grabbing a plate and loading it up with the food that drew her down stairs.

"It's okay honey; I called Bulma last night she said she'll see if there is another z-fighter available. Yamacha is just as big a prick as I remember!"

"MOM! Wow I'm impressed" Videl said proud of her mother language. "So you knew this guy from before?" Videl asked curiously.

"Yes we dated for a short while when I was in College, a very short while thankfully!" Mrs Satan said recalling the days of her youth. "Anyways hopefully Mr Yamacha won't be with us for very much longer." Your father and I will be coming back together after this conference and I have a feeling it won't end too well" Mrs Satan said recalling her conversation with Bulma last night."There has to be someone better!"

'Hopefully the new z-fighter will be Gohan! If I have anything to say about it' Videl though with a confident smile.

**_Next chapter: Satan Family under attack! thanks_**


	13. Chapter 13

The Body Guard

**Chapter 13: Satan Family under Attack!**

Videl had arrived at school and into her first period class just as the morning bell rang. Erasa was already in her seat talking to James, just another jock from the football field who had been in high school going on 7 years now. Videl just took her seat not wanting to interrupt Erase's 'hunting' as she some time called it. Lisa wasn't in her first period class and Videl really didn't want to talk to Sharpener this morning so she just got out her books and waiting for the teacher to start the lecture.

"Alright everyone take your seats!" the elderly teacher said giving off a loud yawn that was apparently contagious as the class exploded into a fit of yawns.

' **Monday's **' The whole class though as the teacher pulled out the his math book. The class was going by extremely slow; Erasa was asleep; Sharpener was chewing on his pencil, and Videl was just drawing stupid little pictures in her notebook.

Finally the bell rang and the whole class jumped out of their seats and out the door as the teacher tried to tell them something about their homework. Videl was headed to her next period class when a familiar face passed by her. She turned around making sure she actually saw who she thought she saw.

"Lime!" Videl called out making the red headed girl turn around. "What are you doing here!".

"I just started today!" Lime said a little nervous about talking to Videl. There was a awkward silence before Lime began to walk away.

"Lime! Wait I.." Videl said stopping Lime in her tracks. She turned around with a not to happy look on her face. " What's wrong!".

"Well I just..well I don't know if I should be talking to you" Lime confessed looking down at her feet.

"Because of Gohan, I mean of what I did?" Videl asked also looking at her feet felling terrible which was a recurring emotion this week. "Listen, is there a chance I could maybe get his number or you know leave him a message?"

"Videl I don't think I should" Lime said

"Please could you just tell him I'm sorry and that I didn't mean what I said..and..." Videl said try to say everything she wanted to say to him, all the things she had thought of last night.

"Videl stop!" Lime said cutting off the rambling girl "I can't give you his number because he's gone off somewhere, I think his mother said something about training"

"Oh, well I guess I'll just have to talk to him when he gets back then" Videl said both disappoint but relieved that Lime wasn't as mad at her as she thought. " Thanks Lime!"

"Ya well It's more for Gohan then anything" Lime said patting Videl on the back.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked but Lime just shocker her head.

"Never mind" Lime said then after saying goodbye took off to her next class. The rest of the day went by quit slowly but Videl finally managed to wake from her last class and go back home before the asshole had a aneurism or something.

Videl made it to her front door were she quickly came in throwing her backpack to the side and heading to the kitchen. She was about to enter the kitchen when she heard a familiaree gruff male voice.

"Hi dad" Videl said coming into the kitchen and going straight to the fridge.

"Hello, sweet pea me and your mother were just discussing this body guard person. We have came to the decision that he will stay..BUT! you can't tell anyone about this ok honey?" Mr Satan said of course trying to protect his reputation. Videl just sighed, rolling her eyes well leaving the room..

"Fine dad!" she said closing the door behind her. She went up stairs were Yamacha was just escorting a un know women out of his room.

As Videl left Mr Satan he let out a breath of relief as he rubbed the side of his face where lovely wife had struck him repeatedly. Muttering to himself about being the champ he headed to his study to watch some of his victory video's he was so fond of

"Wow it's like Videl Satan Yamacha" the ditzy blond said cocking her head to one side. " You didn't tell me you like knew Videl ". Videl just rolled her eyes at the blond then gave a scowled to Yamacha. "So like, I'll see you like tomorrow Yamacha" she said kissing him on the cheek.

The blond walked down the hall and out the front door well Videl just glared at Yamacha.

"So I take it you were keeping a close eye on me well I was at school then huh Yamacha" Videl said sarcastically. Yamacha just gave her a goofy smile then shrugged his shoulders and left. Videl just sighed and went into her room to begin her sentence. 'So I guess I'll just have to put up with this guy for awhile until Gohan gets back'. Videl began to do some of her homework since she had nothing better to do. Her friends had told her that they couldn't come today but that they would come every day after. An hour or so passed and Videl had gone down stairs for supper. She sat with her mother and father well he told stories about his travels. Videl faded in and out of the conversation trying not to think of Gohan but she just couldn't help it. Worst cause scenarios passed through her mind. Like what if he wouldn't forgive her, or what if he didn't like her that way, what if he never came back, or what if Lime wasn't actually going to contact him.

"So sweet pea! what do you think!" Mr Satan spoke breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Umm..what was that daddy?" Videl asked hoping her father wouldn't catch her in her day dreams.

"I was just said It might be nice if we took a vacation once all this is over" Mr Satan said letting out a ruff laugh. "Once we find out who's behind these attacks so we can take them out and then we'll take a long vacation."

"Ya that would be great dad!" Videl said trying to sound enthusiastic but it coming out more like sarcasm. Mr Satan just decided it would be best if he just left her alone today so he went back to his eating.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The Satan mansion shock with each huge explosion. The windows in the dining room were shattered from the concussion. Videl dove to the floor and crawled under the table where her father and mother were already hiding under from the falling plaster from the roof.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The on slat of explosion continued. The mansion creeked and cracked as the stress of the explotions was threatening to tear the house apart. Pictures fell off walls and vases and fine china smash onto the floor. Whatever was causing it the whole family knew that they would have to get out of the home quickly before they were buried in it.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, THE HOUSE WON'T LAST MUCH LONGER!" Mrs Satan screamed over the explosions.

"WE CAN MAKE IT TO THE FRONT DOOR IF WE GO THREW THE KITCHEN!" Videl screamed back getting up on one knee. "READY!"

"READY!" Mrs Satan said then looked over to her husband who was quivering with fear. "HERCUALE! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW COME ON!" Mr Satan finally nodded and also got up on one knee. "READY!...LET GO!". They all took off running across the room. The second they passed by a large bay window bullets riddled threw what was left of it. They continued passed the window threw the kitchen and were out the door.

"OH MY KAMI!" Mrs Satan said stopping in her tracks. Videl not watch were she was going rammed right into the back of her mother. Videl sat up clutching her head as the throbbing felling pounded threw her head.

"Ouch!" Videl said rubbing her head but went quit felling her mother grip her arm hard and she could fell her tremble. Videl opened her eyes and turned her head were her mother had been looking. There front yard was littered with different types of armour vehicles. A whole army was advancing over there large front yard. There were 7 or 8 helicopters which were circling the house demolishing it with small rocket fire. The helicopter could see the Satan family in the yard but didn't make a move only continued to fire on the house.

"OH MY KAMI" was all Mrs Satan could muster out as the armoured vehicles had all turned towards them. Suddenly a figure busted out of the smoke billowing out of the now burning home. It flew fast at a helicopter and with amazing speed impaled the helicopter causing it to burst into flames and fall to the yard. The figure quickly turned in mid air and took out each helicopter one by one before it came at them. "YAMACHA!" Mrs Satan screamed as the figure drew close and landed in front of them.

"Is everyone alright?" Yamacha asked looking over the women for injuries. As if a reaction to Yamchas presence a long transport like armoured vehicle suddenly stopped. The whole trailer split in half and opened up revealing three machines but they couldn't tell what they were.

"WHAT THE FUCK, THEY HAVE KI'S" Yamacha said dropping into a fighting stance.

Suddenly the metal blocks began to unfold revealing first arms with long sharp point and a hole in the center like a cannon. Then legs came out which lifted the machines to a height of almost 10 feet. An oval shaped head sprung from the body and a devilish single eye glowed red as they sprang to life.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY!" Videl screamed as in unison all three machines snapped their heads toward were they were now huddled on the grass. Metal flaps unfolded on the machines backs and spat out blue flame like a jet fighter engine. Then more sprung out on its arms and legs. The machines lift off the ground and hovered a good 5 feet throwing dust and bits of grass everywhere. The roar of their jet engines over came all other sounds around them. Videl could see her mother's mouth move but couldn't make out what she was saying. Videl turned just in time to see the machines take off towards them. They were almost 300 meters away but it only took them less than a second to be right in front of Videl. Yamacha jumped up in between the machine and Videl and threw a punch. The machine was knocked back a few meters but was otherwise unharmed. A small fist shaped dent was all the damage done. Another machine threw a punch at Yamacha who skill fully dodged it only to be struck by the first machine. The sharp edges of the machines fist torn open Yamacha shoulder. Videl saw Yamacha's mouth move and his face contort in pain as blood shot out splatter the attacking machine. The third machine now took its turn as it struck Yamacha with the side of its arm sending him flying into the lawn tearing up some sod as he slid.

"VIDEL!" Videl heard her mother scream even over the roar of the machines jets. Videl turned to see that the first machine was now simply standing over her. It casted a dark shadow over her and the glow of its red light sent shivers down her spin.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASYARD!" Videl heard her father scream but before she could stop him he threw all he had into one punch straight to that evil glowing eye. The machine was not at all fazed and simply batted him away. The collision drove Mr. Satan into the ground where he bounced and laid limp. Videl unsure if her father was still alive jumped to her feet enraged. She charged at the machine not caring for her own safety.

"WOLF FANG FIST!" Videl heard to her left as the machines left arm exploded in sparks and was severed clean off the mechanical monster. Yamacha appeared threw the smoke billowing from where the arms once was. The machine stepped back a few feet and seemed to examine the damages. Yamacha charged at the machine once more. "WOLF FANG FIST". Yamachas fist struck the machine red eye and his fist sank into the machines head. Yamacha then grabbed onto the wires just showing out of the monster head. "HAAA!" A blue light peered threw every crack and seem of the machines head before it exploded sending the headless machine flying back and laying lifeless on the grass. The other machines took notice of this development and left Mrs Satan and Mr Satan all focusing on Yamacha.

"SHIT!" Videl could have sworn she heard Yamacha say as he dropped into his fighting stance. His shoulder was bleeding badly a stain most of his fighting gi. He was covered in sweat and was panting heavily. He wouldn't last much longer in a fight with these machines. Some one must have noticed this development as they saw 5 more trailers open up and release more of these could see the worry on Yamcha's face over come with fear and knew he wouldn't be able to beat them all. He was taken by surprise and his shoulder was bleeding heavily. He hadn't trained in quite awhile but still if he hadn't been so carless he was sure he could have taken on these things.

"KA..." Yamacha dropped into a low stance stretching his arms in front of him locking his wrist together. His finger stretched out as if holding a ball.

"..." He drew his arms back to his side as blue energy sputtered out from his enclosed hands.

"MA..HA.." Videl could feel the heat coming from the energy attack and knew that this was no trick as her father had once called it.

"HAAAAAA!" Yamacha screamed as a blast of energy shot from his hands straight towards the first machine. It attempted to dodge but wasn't fast enough as the energy blast tore through its side. Yamacha swung his arms causing the energy attack to turn towards the other machine. This machine was a little better at dodging as the blast only caught its one arm. The machine lost it arm and slid back a good distance. Before Videl could even begin to understand what was going on however she felt a strong grip around her waist. Next thing Videl saw was the grass as it streaked by before her eyes. She looked over to see her mother tucked under Yamacha's other arm. Her father who was thrown over Yamacha's should was still unconscious and blood dripped down from his nose.

Yamacha dove threw the dining room window landing on the table crushing it on impact. He jumped up and straight through the ceiling into a small guest bedroom. He put down the Satan family before collapsing on the floor spitting up a bit of blood as he gasped for breath.

"What the...hell...are..those..things?" Videl mother spoke first, her breathing deep and laboured as well. Yamacha looked away ashamed at what he was about to say.

"I-I..can't beat them!" Yamacha said turning to Mrs. Satan." I'm...sorry". Mrs Satan looked shocked and scared then looked over to her husband then to Videl. "I've lost to much blood, DAMMIT! How could i have been so careless! These thing should be nothing to me! I'm sorry"

"You can't!" Mrs Satan said as her face read that she had just come to a decision. "But Gohan can!...can't he?". Yamacha nodded at that and then struggled to his feet.

"Gohan can, and he's on his way already..but he won't make it in time, I'm sorry!" Yamacha said excepting defeat.

"Take Videl then... and go find Gohan!" Mrs Satan said glaring at Yamacha angry at his lack of determination.

"WHAT! NO I'm staying here with you!" Videl argued glaring at her mother.

"NOW YAMACHA GO!" Mrs Satan ordered taking both Videl and Yamacha off guard. Yamacha nodded and before Videl could protest they were flying through the air as her house got smaller and smaller in the horizon.

"MMMOOOOOOOMMMMMM!" Videl screamed punching and kicking but to no avail. Her house had disappearing behind her as her mother and unconscious father were left to face the machines alone. Videl began to cry and didn't care if Yamacha heard her, he left them. Before Videl could think of away to get out of the powerful mans grip she saw those menacing red eyes again. The machine were in hot pursuit and gaining on the two. Yamacha was straining, giving everything he had to out fly the machines but they were still gaining. Videl could feel the warm trickling of his blood soaking into her clothes as they flew.

"GOHAN!" Yamacha yelled Videl shuddered at the name and her head shot forward only to see a figure streak by and both machine exploded in a huge fire ball behind her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHERE IS VIDEL...?" Gohan started but seeing Videl in Yamacha's arm already answering his question. Concern was evident in his voice making Videl feel warm inside. "Videl?...wait! where's Mrs Satan?" Gohan asked realizing that they weren't there.

"GOHAN! you have to help my parent PLEASE!" Videl pleaded staring into the black orbs of his eyes. The Gohan flying infornt of her was not the same as she remembered him though. His goofy, innocent eyes were now fierce with raw determination. His casual dress she knew was now replaced with a powerful sculpted body in a dark blue fighting gi. His arms and chest muscles were visible and intense. The goofy teenage boy was know a powerful focused man.

"Alright! Yamacha take Videl back to my house I'll go help the Satan's!" Gohan commanded taking control with a demanding but educated tone.

"NO!" Videl yelled as she toke advantage of Yamacha's distracted state and leaped from him over onto Gohan's Back. She caught on but slide off one side with a shriek since they were very high off the ground. She managed to climb back on his back and regained her composure. "I'M coming with you!" She stated leaving no room for argument. Yamacha just shrugged his shoulders at Gohan and Gohan just sighed and took off toward the Satan Mansion.

"Hold On!" Gohan said and Videl complied wrapping her arms tight around his neck. She felt a intense heat from Gohan as she was surrounded by a white glow. Then in an instant they took off. Wind wiped by Videl creating a loud roaring sound. The wind wiped by as her shirt flapped and snapped on her back but she didn't care she was to worried about her parents. Videl looked down as fields, lakes, cities flew by her in seconds. All of them melting into streaks of colour. She could tell it was much faster than Yamacha and that they would be there in a madder of seconds. The wind began to burn her eyes and she had to shut them burry her head in Gohan's back.

"We're Here!" Gohan said as Videl felt the funny sensation in her stomach as they quickly descended to the front yard of the Satan Mansion. Videl opened her eyes as was shocked to see her once proud and expensive mansion in ruins. Charred and collapsing, there was smoke billowing out of every opening. She looked left and right but saw no sign of her attackers or the machines that attack her and her parents. Gohan landed letting Videl slide down his back and onto the soft grass.

"Where are they! Where are my parent?" Videl said searching desperately for them. Gohan didn't reply his face showed intense focus as he closed his eyes and began to search for their Ki's.

"Gohan...Gohan.!" Videl said trying to get his attention.

"shhhhhh..." Gohan said as he concentrated. Suddenly Gohan's eye's snapped open. "Oh no!". Before Videl could ask what Gohan grabbed her by the waist and with a mighty bound leapt over the burning remains of the house. When they landed they landed with a splat! The sound of wet grass. But when Videl looked down she screamed as the grass was wet with blood. A trail had emerged from the house and followed up to a women lying in the grass.

"SERINA!" Videl and Gohan yelled in unison as they ran up beside the women who still appeared to be conscious. Gohan grabbed her arms turned her over so she laid on her back. Her stomach was badly cut up and blood poured from multiple wounds.

"Serina! Serina! Wake up!" Gohan said taking the women into his lap and shaking her. The women eyes strained to open but eventually opened up as a smile appeared on Serina's face.

"Videl! oh thank kami they didn't get you!" Serina said then began to cough a little casuing dark blood to poor out of her mouth.

"Where are they, were are my parents Serina please tell me!" Videl pleaded tears beginning to form in her eyes. Serina smile faded as she raised her bloody hand and stroked Videl's cheeks.

"They took them... Both of them! Then they killed everyone else! All the staff" Serina said beginning to cry only causing her to cough up more blood.

"Don't worry Serina I'll get you some help just hold on!" Gohan said taking the women into his arms bridle style.

"No no dear it's too late for me! You just look after Videl now and help get Mr and Mrs Satan back... let this old women die in peace." The faithful house keeper said letting out a little laugh. "Videl! come closer" Serina pleaded. Videl now crying holding onto the women hand leaned in as the women who had been her second mother was about to speak her dying words. " Videl, you're a strong, smart, and beautiful women now and you need to take care of yourself for me, ok! But you'll always... be my... little... Miss..." Serina went silent as her eyes closed and the smile on her face fell limp.

"Serina! SERINA NO! Don't go please I still need you please!" Videl pleaded shaking the lifeless women's body. Her subtle tears became waterfalls now as she collapsed into Gohan chest and cried for everything she was worth. Gohan could only rub her back and tell her that everything was going to be alright but he himself wasn't sure. Videl waling got louder and louder and Gohan could fell her body shake and quiver in his arms. Videl just had too much to take and the waling stopped as her body went limp in Gohan's arms.

"I'm Sorry Videl! I should have been here!" Gohan said to the unconscious Videl. "I'll get them back I promise!" Gohan pledged then silently pick up her sleeping form and took off into the clouds.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Body Guard**

**Chapter 14: Global Announcement!**

Videl awoke to the bright white light of a lamp shade over her head. Her head throbbed as the painful memories played over and over again in her dreams. She was drenched in cold sweat and her eyes burning from the sudden brightness. She could feel moisture on her head that wasn't her sweat and a women's face came into focus. She was stroking her forehead with a wet cloth wiping away her sweat and cooling her down. Normally Videl would have been reluctant to have a strange women hovering over her but the women's face seemed to calm her down.

The women had raven black hair like her mother but it was pulled back into a bun. She wore a traditional chinese dress and had a pleasant smile on her face. "How are you Videl?" the women asked in a gentle comforting voice.

"Where am I-I?" Videl said finding it hard to speak after such a long time.

"You're at Gohan's house. He brought you here after you fainted dear. Are you feeling alright?" the women said brushing her finger across the young girls' cheek.

"Ya...where's Gohan?" Videl asked trying to sit up. The women pushed her back down and pointed to her left were she saw Gohan asleep on her bedside. She turned back to the women who just smiled.

"He hasn't left since yesterday when he brought you here" the women explained. "My name ChiChi I'm his mother".

"Hello, my names Videl it's nice to meet you" Videl said groggily but not forgetting her manners. " Ummm.. What time is it?".

"It's about 6 pm" Chichi explained getting a shocked expression out of Videl.

"I've been out that long?" Videl said checking the walls for a clock.

"We'll you've had a very stressful day, I could tell you needed the rest" ChiChi said re wetting her cloth and cleaning off Videl's face. "I'll bet your starving; I will go get you something to eat" Chichi said getting up and leaving the room. The room was pretty small but cosy. There were a lot of child like posters on the other side of the room. There were children's toys everywhere and although she was in clean white sheet she could see the little dragon pattern on the bed next to hers. On her side it was kept very clean and there were bookshelves crammed full of Mathematics, English, Physics books.

_**creeekk! **_

Videl heard the door creek open but couldn't see anyone threw the crack. "Psssst! Gohan...Gohan are you awake?" a small boy whispered threw the door. Videl sat up a little on her arms. There she saw a little eye peering into the room.

"Hello there!" Videl said nicely to the little boy at the door. The little boy pushed the door open more and stepped into the room. The boy looked a lot like Gohan but his hair was much longer and spiked up even more then Gohan's. He was wearing a fighting gi that was bright orange.

"ummm...hello..ummm who are you?" the boy asked staring intently at the new comer to his house.

"My name is Videl, I'm a friend of Gohan's" Videl said smiling brightly at the boy. 'He is so adorable...!' Videl thought. The silence dragged on and Videl had to break the silence. "And what is your name little guy?"

"My names Goten...What's wrong?" Goten asked cocking his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked a little nervous about the boys' perceptiveness.

"You look sad!...OH! Wait I got it" Goten said running into the room and pulling open a toy chest at the foot of the bed beside Videl. He started throwing toys left and right. "Got it!" the boy cheered and he jumped into Videl's bed right next to her obviously over his nervousness. "See this is Icarus, he my stuffed dragon Gohan named him. He always gave it to me when I was sad" Goten explained.

"GOTEN SUPPER TIME!" ChiChi voice came through the closed door.

"Oh I got to Go!" Goten said innocently.

Goten jumped up in excitement. He placed the toy in Videl arms and then took off through the door and barrelled down the stairs. Videl couldn't help but smile at the boys compassion and she even pet the dragon for a few minutes. The noise must have disturbed Gohan as he shifted in his sleep. He turned his head to the other side so now Videl could see his face. She loved it when he slept; she had watched him sleep before that one night when all her friends had gone to sleep. Kami she had it bad for him and she just couldn't deny that fact anymore. When he was around she felt so happy and safe. With all he had done for her and all the time they had spent together. The burning feeling eating away at her in the back of her head quickly over came her thought as she thought of the events of the day before. 'Damnit Videl why did you have to bring this up again' Videl thought as her eyes began to water again. She muffled her sobs in her pillow as not to wake Gohan up. Suddenly a warm grip swallowed her hand. She looked up at her hand were she found a hand holding hers. She looked over to Gohan who still had his head in his folded arms but who eyes were now open filled with concern. Videl just nodded to his unspoken question and smiled back at him.

"Here you go sweetie" ChiChi said re-entering the room with a tray filled with food. She walked over to the bed side extended the legs on the pan so could eat in bed. "You need to eat up, can't have you getting sick on me now". Gohan finally got up from his awkward sleeping position stretched out his arms giving out a loud yawn. "You too dear come down stairs and eat."

"No thanks mom I'm fine" Gohan said pulling a chair from the corner of the room closer to the bedside. He hadn't notice but his mother mood had taken a sudden change.

"Gohan! You will eat now!" Chichi demand send shivers up both teenagers spines." Videl will be fine Gohan, come you must eat!" Chichi said in a much more understanding tone now that she had gotten his attention. "I'll be down stairs Videl, As will you young man!". With that Chichi left the room and went down stairs. Gohan turned to Videl and did the famous Son grin as he was embarrassed by his mother's orders. Videl just smiled warmly at Gohan knowing the feeling of an over protective parent. Gohan looked over to Videl who nodded and Gohan open the door to leave when he stopped half way through the door way.

"We're going to find them!" Gohan said seriously to Videl knowing that was all that was on Videl's mind. "I promise!" Videl smiled warmly at Gohan before he turned and left. She herself wasn't sure as Gohan. They didn't even know who had taken them, let alone where they were. Or if they were going to be alive when they found them. Videl shuddered at the thought as she picked at her food with her fork. Videl eventfully gave up trying to eat anymore of her food. She only ate a little fearing Chichi's wrath if she didn't eat any.

"Come in!" ChiChi called from down stairs after a fairly ruff pounding on the door was heard. Videl could hear people talking but didn't recognize any of them. She had been sleeping all day but was still tired and slowly drifted back to sleep.

The next sound she heard were the chirping of a happy bird at the window cell. The happy tone was not welcome however as Videl grabbed the closest thing to her a threw it at the bird. The stuffed toy Goten had given her landed harmlessly upright against the wall. Videl slowly got up from her bed and stretched her muscles which were like jelly after such along sleep. She managed to re teacher her legs how to walk as she opened the door to go down stairs. The smell of toast, bacon, pancakes, sausages and almost every breakfast food she could think of came drifting up the stairs and down the hall. When she got down the stairs she heard Chichi talking to another woman in the kitchen. She walked in to find a blue haired women sipping on a coffee talking nonchalantly with Chichi.

"Oh hello dear! How are you this morning?" ChiChi asked spying Videl out of the corner of her eye. The blue haired women also looked over to Videl making her feel a little on the spot. The blue haired women gave her a small smile making her feel better.

"I'm fine thanks".

"Videl this is my friend Bulma Breifs" Chichi explained. Videl immediately recognized the name and her eyes opened up in shock.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot about you" Videl said a little surprised Gohan knew thee Bulma Breifs.

"We'll I've heard a lot about you too." Bulma said getting up to properly greet the girl. "I'm sorry about your parents but let me tell you if anyone can bring them home its Gohan" Bulma said hugging the girl.

"Thank you" Videl said politely but eyeing the food still cooking on the stove. ChiChi being an observant mother noticed and quickly put a plate together for Videl.

"Gohan is out training with Vegeta but you can start eating now" ChiChi said guiding Videl to a chair and placing a plate in front of her. "Besides if you don't eat now, the boys will probably eat it all". Bulma looked over to the window above the sink thinking about something.

"That reminds me ChiChi I hope you have some senzue beans on hand, when Gohan and Vegeta spar at Capsule Corp they normally spend the rest of the day in the regeneration tank". Chichi got up and opened a drawer pulling a bag out full with the beans that Bulma mentioned. Videl hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation as she was trying hard to not scarf down the food in front of the two women.

BOOM!

The china in a cabinet across the room rattled as the whole house shock. Videl seemed to be the only one surprised at the sudden rumble.

BOOM!

It came again only louder and harder than before. Bulma sighed a little at this last one but just blew on her coffee and continued to talk to ChiChi about something. Videl was about to asked finally when the mother of all explosions went off.

**BOOOOM! **

Bright light shown threw the window before the concussion shattered it. The ground shock so violently that the dishes including the one Videl had been eating off fell and shattered. Videl dropped to the floor cowering under the table for protection. The light and the shack soon subsided as Videl observed the damage. A few dishes and the side window were the only casualties. Everything else was just misplaced or dirty. The two older women looked more angry then scared or surprised.

"VEGETA! WHAT DID I SAY BEFORE YOU LEFT?" Bulma screamed going to the broken window and screaming out into the mountainous terrain.

"WHAT ARE YOU BARKING ABOUT NOW WOMEN!" a gruff voice came from behind them as the door was swung open. Videl turned to see a short very muscular man with black spiky hair, even more so then Gohan's. He was badly beat up, he was covered in wounds and bruises. He was bleeding from the noise and mouth and he looked exhausted even as he tried to hide it. The man looked like he had been through hell but what caught Videl's attention was an equally bruised and battered Gohan who's arm was slung over Vegeta's shoulder to help support him. Gohan was barely conscious but managed to look up and smile seeing that Videl was up and about.

"Gohan!" Videl cried coming over to the mysterious man holding Gohan.

"OH quit your whining brat, he'll live" Vegeta said throwing Gohan roughly to the floor in front of him.

"Vegeta! You're supposed to be training not trying to kill each other, Kami!" Bulma scolded her husband. Videl was now fumbling over Gohan who was just laughing painfully at the married couple's argument.

"Well it's not my fault the boy hasn't been training, He just can't handle a full blooded Sayian" Vegeta said smirking as he stood upright eyeing the food on the table. He only took two to three steps before his knees gave way and he tumbled to the ground to join Gohan. Vegeta groaned as Gohan began to laugh at the sight. "OH! SHUT UP" was Vegeta's painful reply. ChiChi just sighed and opened the bag she got out earlier. She got them out and gave each Sayian a bean which quickly solved there problem. Videl couldn't believe her eyes as the wounds on Gohan closed and healed. Both men blinked once or twice before rising to their feet. They shared a short emotionless stare before they nodded to one another then went to the table to eat.

"Have a seat dear, better eat up before these two eat it all" ChiChi said as she pulled out a chair for Videl. Videl sat there and watched the two Sayian's eat in horror. The amount of food that the two ate was more then she'd probably eat in a week. Each man only stopping for a few seconds to breath. Videl had been hungry this morning but now only picked at her food again. After the table was devoid of food Gohan sighed happily. Vegeta just grunt before getting up and walking back out of the house to where ever he went.

"So Bulma what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Gohan asked as a sudden realism hit him. Bulma looked up from a piece of paper she had been studying since the boys had come in from their training.

"Oh yes, sorry I spaced out there for a second. Let's see...um oh yes that body you brought in a couple of days ago" Bulma said handing Gohan the slip of paper. "You see he was human at one time" She said pointing at the sheet.

"His DNA is off balance, he was genetically altered" Gohan added taking a concerned look on. "So he was bred to fight".

"Yes, it looks that way, reflexes, strength, endurance, eye sight everything" Bulma explained point to the body's blood analyses." As if that wasn't enough, the technology on him almost resembling Dr Gero's"

"You don't think!" Gohan almost shouted

"No, it's not Dr Geros handy work, maybe someone who scrounged threw his lab after it was destroyed" Bulma explained " It uses some of his principle but the workmen ship isn't any were near that complicated." Gohan seemed to settle down after this, the Dr, Gero guy seemed to really upset him. Videl just sat there quietly listening to the two as there vocabulary slowly over whelmed her own.

"They were trained normally in there ki abilities if that helps any"

"Yes I even heard one of them use a Dodan Waves" Gohan explained" Which is odd because that's one of Tein's old attacks" Gohan explained just remembering himself.

"Yes but there technology is enhancing the power of their energy waves" Bulma explained " There is some good news, the energy enhancements wear out in a matter of months if they aren't recharged. So if we destroy their base eventually there power with run out." Bulma explained as if the news was the greatest thing to ever happen. ChiChi wasn't paying much attention as she clean up the last of the dishes. She left the room without saying a word to any of them as to not disturb their conversation. Gohan and Bulma kept going on about different characteristics about the enemy soldier but Videl just drift in and out think about her parents.

"GOHAN!" ChiChi's voice came through the wall breaking up the argument between Gohan and Bulma. "GOHAN I THINK YOU SHOULD COME SEE THIS DEAR!" Gohan looked over to Bulma and she nodded well they all got up and went to join ChiChi in the living room. Gohan came in to the living room to find his mother channel surfing but with every flip of the channel the same man appeared. The man appeared to be a cyborg like the enemy soldiers but was much more machine then man. The man was wearing a black gi with a hood which he wasn't wearing on his head.

_"Attention world!" _the man voice sent a chill down Videl's spin. That voice she had heard it before. It was the man from the tape that they sent to threaten her father. It was them! Videl's mind raced as her blood bold. She had to resist the urge to run up and smash the television. Videl was shaking with anger with every word the man spoke. Videl suddenly jumped as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she snapped her neck left to find Gohan there with concern in his eyes. This made Videl calm down a little as she turned back to the T.V.

"_My name is General Choe of the newly restored Red Ribbon Army" _Choe said getting a shocked look on both Chichi's and Bulma's face.

"What's the red ribbon army?" Gohan asked after seeing his mother's reaction.

"It was a horrible privately funded army which tried to take over the world when I was just a kid" ChiChi said "I'm surprised you have never read about it in your studies Gohan".

"Ya we had a lot of problems with them because they wanted the dragon balls too, but I thought your father had taken care of all them" Bulma added looking surprise herself. ChiChi was about to add her own thoughts but the man began to speak again.

"_Not the Red Ribbon army that some of you may remember but centuries ahead of anything in the world" _the man bragged, a level of arrogance that would put Vegeta to shame. "_And to prove this to the world we have a special guest I would like you to meet". _The man extended his arm as the camera panned left to wear they were. Videl gasped in horror at the sight of her parent who were tied together and on a chair surrounded by two of the machines that attack there house.

"_That's right, not even your greatest hero, Hercule can stand up to our power" _Videl had to look away at the sight of her mother crying, she snapped her head sideways and found Gohan sat on the edge of his seat. His eyes were glued to the television and Videl noticed his fist clenched as small sparks shot from his body. His teeth clench and a little growl escaping threw his teeth.

"_But we will not just simply kill him; no instead your best fighter will be pitted one on one with me! To prove to the world that we are the superior beings" _The man gloated as he let go a badly practiced evil laugh. "_On the anniversary of the Cell Games, your hero will die!" _with that the transmission cut off turning back to a sappy soap opera. The room was silent for a few minutes as they all took in what they had heard.

"Oh ALL RIGHT! This is great!" Gohan said jumping to his feet. The women in the room looked at him with a shock and horrified glare.

"GOHAN! What are you saying!" Bulma yelled as ChiChi smacked him upside the head. Gohan looked over to his mother who was obviously angry with him then Bulma who was still in shock and then to Videl who looked hurt by his outburst.

"No you don't understand, don't you see" Gohan said trying to get them to understand. "There alive and safe. They're not going to killed them until the anniversary of the Cell Games meaning they will be fine for the next 8 months! Now all we have to do is find them and bring them home!"

"He's right!" Bulma said excitedly "Now we have 8 months to find these guys and take them out!" Both Bulma and ChiChi jumped into each other arms like giddy little girls, jumping up and down happily. Videl was relieved but she was in no mood to celebrate. Gohan put his hand on her shoulder making her smile a little.

"Videl you can stay here until we find them ok?" Gohan asked not taking his hand off her shoulder.

"I guess I could help out around the house to pay my way" Videl said not feeling comfortable just sitting doing nothing. "I have to do something, I feel so helpless" Videl said slumping over almost in tears.

"No you're not doing any chorus we'll you're here" Gohan said standing tall taking an almost forceful tone. Videl look shocked by his tone but she wasn't about to back down.

"But..."

"No! No buts, you're not going to have anytime for chorus well your here!" Gohan proclaimed. "You're going to have no time for chorus well we're training."

"Training?"

"Ya..You said you felt helpless, well that's because you are! But not for long, not if you don't want to be." Gohan said watching Videl face turn bright with fierce determination. "Good we start tomorrow at 4, so get a lot of rest tonight because I'm not going to go easy on you!" Gohan said walking out of the room getting a confirming nod from his mother.

"Training in energy fighting huh?" Bulma said looking at Videl. "There's probably nothing harder, are you sure you up to it!"

"Yes I will be! I won't sit on the side lines anymore, next time I'll get them for what they have done! I have to!" Videl said clenching her fists in determination then leaving the room herself!


	15. Chapter 15

The Body Guard

Chapter 15: Training Begins!

Videl could barely sleep for most of the night. She was so anxious about what was going to become of her parents. Also about her training Gohan had said she was going to take part in, she remembered the other women's comments about how hard it would be. It had taken several hours before Videl had managed to fall asleep then, what only seemed like minutes before her door opened and she heard a familiar voice speak.

"Videl..Videl time to get up...Videl" Was Gohan's soft alarm.

The room was fairly dark and she could only make out Gohan's facial features. "It's time to get up Videl; I'll be down stairs eating. My mom made you a training gi, it's out on the dresser when you're ready." Gohan explained. "I've added weights to the clothes it may seem pretty heavy but you'll get use to it, trust me!" With that said Gohan left the room closing the door behind him. Videl looked over to the clock it was 4:45 am. She groaned a little but got out of bed none the less. She stumbled over to the washroom and took a shower getting ready for the morning. She came back out in a towel she found in the Bath room. She walked over to the training gi Gohan had left for her. It was like Gohan except it was a dark purple instead of blue, and it had a blue sash. It was also slight modified to fit the female figure. The V shape in the collar was a lot higher on her gi. She went to pick it up and was taken off guard by the weight. Her attempt to lift it resulted in the garment barely moving. It had to weigh at least another 100 pounds. She managed to hoist the garment on her body and tie up the sash. The gi fit perfectly, Gohan's mother had a good eye for sizes.

"Videl dear! Your breakfast is getting cold!" ChiChi voice rang threw the floor just as the scent of the food hit her. Videl taking slow cautious steps began her trek down to the kitchen. The weighted cloths made it hard for her to move and the trip down the stairs actually took a lot out of her. She walked into the kitchen where she saw Chichi already slaving over the piles of dishes. Gohan had already eaten by the looks of it, as he was nowhere in sight.

"Good morning Mrs Son" Videl said trying to sound happy but was still very tired and wanted to go back to sleep.

"Oh, Good morning Videl. And it's ChiChi, Mrs Son makes me sound too old" ChiChi said in a cheery voice, making Videl figure she was use to these early mornings. "Gohan is already outside warming up, here! Sit down and eat. You've got a big day ahead of you and you need a good breakfast." ChiChi put a large plate of food in front of Videl, obviously use to feeding Sayians as it was much more then the petite girl could eat. Videl knew she couldn't finish it all but the delicious smell that the food emitted made Videl want to try. Eating was also a fairly challenging task in the gi she was wearing. There had to be at least 20 pounds in the wrist band. Each bit she brought to her mouth was a small weight lifting exercise. Videl of course was not going to complain as her pride wouldn't allow it.

"Thank you very much ChiChi, the food was delicious" Videl said leaving an almost half full plate of food, not that she hadn't eaten at least a day worth of it already. Videl watched ChiChi reaction carefully as she thought she may be offended by not eating all her food. ChiChi just smiled at the girl making Videl feel a lot better. She made her way outside with careful steps as she was still adjusting to the weight of her clothes. Videl made her way to the backyard where she found not Gohan but Goten. He was sitting in the long grass a couple of hundred meters from the house. He was sitting still in the grass with his eyes closed concentrating. His face was still not flinching from the sudden gusts of wind or the curious passing insects. Videl couldn't help put stare in ah of the young boy. The boy was always very hyper and full of energy, a free sprit with a naive side that seemed to cover up a great understanding of life. Suddenly his eye popped open and his dark black eye rested on Videl. A smile quickly graced his face as he jumped to his feet.

"VIDEL!" the boy scream with a cheer making the couple hundred meters between them seem like one as he ran at amazing speed, tackling Videl to the ground hard as her clothes made the fall just that much harder. Videl made a thud as she hit the ground, she felt a surge of anger at the sudden fall but her anger was quickly washed away as she looked up at the smiling child on top of her.

"Wow! There kiddo, settle down!" Videl said ruffling the laughing child's long black spikes of hair."Nice to see you too!"

"Mom said that you were sick and that you couldn't play with me, but now your all better so we can play right!" Goten said cheerfully with the sparkle in his eye that only a child could posses.

"Ha-ha not today squirt, she's got training to do!" Gohan voice came from above, followed soon after by him as well, landing right beside the two. Goten looked up cocking his one eye brow the way Gohan always had when he was confused by something.

"You're going to train her...why?" Goten asked innocently.

"Well I'll need some help to fight those bad guys that has been attacking her" Gohan said plainly but winked at his younger brother when he knew Videl wasn't looking. Goten obviously didn't get his brother hint thought.

"You! need help to fight those guys, but there so wea..." Goten started but was cut off by Gohan's hand.

"Why don't you go play for awhile Goten, we need to get started." Gohan hinted at his brother who simply shrugged his shoulders and ran out into the field where he restarted his meditation. Videl decided to ignore this as she didn't understand much about Gohan or his family.

"Alright are you ready to start your training?" Gohan said turning to Videl with a small smirk on his face. Videl nodded with the determination written on her face again. "Great now...keep up!" Gohan said as he took off in a jog across the field behind his home. Videl followed but found it very difficult with her weighted clothing. Gohan wasn't moving that fast but Videl legs already burn from the extra weight. Gohan took off into the forest followed by a very exhausted Videl who was giving it her all to follow Gohan. "Come on!" Gohan called back to her when she began to fall behind. Videl toughed this out and pick up speed not wanting to show weakness. Videl was just at her absolute limits when they broke through the tree line where there was loud crashing sound. Videl looked on in amazement at an absolutely beautiful water fall. Clear and clean blue water crashed from a 100 meter high cliff face into an almost circular lake which spilled out into 5 small rivers going in different directions.

"Wow! It's... beautiful" Videl said between pants, rubbing her eyes as salty sweet ran into them. "Why did we come here!" Gohan just turned to her and smiled. His face completely void of sweat or any sign of fatigue.

"This place always helps me concentrate, so it should do the same for you." Gohan said focusing his attention back on the waterfall. "Besides we can go swimming after training, haha".

Videl frowned not liking the fact that Gohan was taking this so lightly.

"You're not going soft on me, are you Gohan!" Videl asked angrily, part of her regretting those words thinking it may involve another run with Gohan. Gohan just laughed again.

"Hey, if you think swimming with those training weights on is just for fun then we have different idea's of fun" Gohan said laughing again. Videl face dropped, the little swim he was talking about would be more of a fight for her life then a swim. "Anyway! That's later, for right know we're going to find your energy and see if we can't bring it out!" Gohan said motioning her to follow him to a nice grass patch right by the water fall. "Now, sit down and get comfortable because we're going to be here awhile."Gohan said sitting down indian style in the wild green grass. "Before we begin training your body we need to train your mind so that you can use the full potential of your body" Gohan explained as Videl took a similar sitting position. "Now you know that me and my friends are energy fighter but what do you know about energy?" Videl sat there for a few seconds trying to think about what she actually did know.

"We'll I know it gives you super strength...umm...and It help you fly..And well that it." Videl explained

"We'll that's a start it does increase your strength and it is how we fly but there is a lot more to it than that!" Gohan said matter-a-factly. Gohan's face took on a serious tone as he cupped is hand in front of him, then there was a bright glow as a spark of energy formed in the center of his hands. Then he added more power to it and stabilized this spark of energy until it formed a small ball of energy in his hands. It let off a golden glow and Videl could feel warmth coming from the small ball of energy. "This is energy or Ki as we call it, it's found in all living things from insects and plants to people." Gohan explained we'll Videl was fixated on the energy in front of her. "This energy is actually life energy, when it's gone you die! This energy, with training, can be used to increase ones strength; speed; agility; reflexes or even can be focused and thrown in what we call an energy wave. There unlimited possibilities for this energy but you must learn to find it and control it first."

"So I already have this energy I just need to learn to control it?" Videl asked looking at her own hand as if the energy was just going to come out threw her hand like Gohan's had.

"Yep, first you'll have to find it, to feel it in your body, then you can bring it out" Gohan explained letting his energy ball seep back into his hand and back into his body. "This is going to be the hard part right now, because you don't know what your energy feels like or even that it's there but once you find it you will understand " Gohan explained " First you need to clear your mind, with the word today everything is so hectic people's minds are too clouded to see their own potential." Gohan explained trying to explain it in a way that she would be able to understand."When people bring out there energy it's normally a mistake. You see it happens all the time in the news and such. When you hear about an old lady lifting a truck off her son or when someone survives a terrible accident they call it a miracle but in fact they saved themselves. The mind clarified to a single idea or objective were there energy simple came out. So what you need to do is focus and clear your mind then you'll be able to find your energy and control it!" Gohan said simply. "Close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice, listen to the sound of the waterfall, forget everything but these sounds." Gohan said closing his eyes as Videl did the same. "There is nothing else, nothing but the sound of the water, focus on the water and forget everything else." Gohan chanted as he cleared his mind only remembering what Piccolo had taught him a long time ago. Videl tried to concentrate but she felt a little stupid. She knew that Gohan was probably right but whenever she tried to let things go, idea's popped up in her head and she wasn't able to get them out. They sat there for almost 2 hours before Videl could take no more.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS, WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING!" Videl jumped up in frustration nearly fall down because her legs were so numb from sitting there so long. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this shit". Gohan just open up one eye and smiled at Videl who didn't take this reaction very well.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? I try and I try but no matter how hard I try I just can't do this ...Why can't I do this?" Videl ranted as tears began to build up under her eyes. Gohan was shocked at her tears but quickly regained his composure as he got up and put a hand on Videl's shoulder.

"Look! This isn't an easy thing, clearing you mind sounds easy but your mind is always thinking always processing things it hears ,smells ,tastes ,feels all of it. It's going to take time but you will get this I promises." Gohan said returning back to his sitting position in the grass. "Now let's start from the beginning. Close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice, listen to the sound of the waterfall, forget everything but these sounds".

**Several Hours Later**

"Alright I think that enough for now!" Gohan said getting up and stretching out his back. "Don't worry you made progress I could feel it, it may take awhile but you'll get there!"

Videl stood up as well and began to stretch out herself not very sure if she had made any progress at all except maybe catching up on a little sleep."We'll what are we going to do now, are we done for the day or something?" Videl asked with a hint of hope in her voice. She did want to get stronger and to learn how Gohan did the thing he did but she was still pretty tried. Gohan turned around giving Videl a somewhat unsettling smile. Then he took off into another little jog into the woods back towards Gohan's house. After another exhausting run through the woods with Gohan they made it back to his house for Lunch.

"How was training dear?" ChiChi asked as she placed a plate of food in front of Videl who graciously accepted it.

"We'll running there and back is hard, I just can't seem to figure out this energy business." Videl explained between bites of food. She was so hungry she had dropping her chop sticks and just burring her face in the bowl of rice in front of her.

"Don't worry Videl you'll get it, it will just take awhile, She's doing great mom, she'll probably be able to find it in a week or so!" Gohan bragged not looking up from his food.

"Wow really, you know my Goku tried to teach me how to control my energy but I was pregnant with Gohan at the time so you can imagine me trying to concentrate" ChiChi remembered well putting some food in front of Goten.

"Gohan taught me how to do it in only three days!" Goten per claimed happily well shoving more food down his throat.

"Three days!" Videl said surprised that the hyperactive child could concentrate for more than a couple of minutes.

"Ya...well it's easier to teach when they are still very young because their minds are more clear and its easier for them to except such things" Gohan explained well ruffling Goten's hair a little.

"Hey!" Goten said laughing when Gohan began do give Goten a noogy. Videl couldn't help but smile as the brother's fell to the floor wrestling, laughing harder and harder as one gained the advantage. This made Videl forget about the pain in her shoulders and on the back of her legs. She hadn't realized how much the running had taken out of her and her eye lids got too heavy for her tired aching body and soon she fell asleep on the picnic table seat.

**A Little Later **

"Videl...Videl...Videl wake up!" Gohan whispered into Videl's ear. His hot breath on her ear made her shiver in delight. She felt strangely warm and free. She slowly open her eyes to see Gohan's face above her smiling. His one black lock of hair was blowing in the afternoon breeze. Videl couldn't help but smile at Gohan's goofy grin.

"Ummm Gohan" Videl said dreamily as she took in a breath of the afternoon air and the sunshine that warmed her body. Videl look at Gohan and realized that he was holding her bridle style; his strong muscular arms made her feel safe and secure, and his smile reassured her that all was alright and that for the moment everything was right in the world. Videl may have been embarrassed at the position she was in and probably would have been blushing madly but she had this dream before and wanted to stay in it for as long as she could. "Just let me sleep a little longer Gohan" was all Videl said as she curled up into his chest and listen to the beat of his powerful heart.

"Are you ready?" Gohan asked softly to the sleeping form of Videl who still had a large smile gracing her face.

"Ummm..Ready for what?" Videl asked dreamily not bother to open her eyes dreading that reality would flood her eyes if she opened them even a little.

"For this!" Gohan said as Videl felt his strong arms move from under her and the cool air hit her now exposed back. The next thing Videl felt was the rush of wind on her back and then stinging icy water enveloped her body as she sank. Videl kicked rapidly and swung her arm desperately trying to make it to the blurred image of the sun above her. She was having a hard time making it to the surface though and it took a great deal of effort before Videl's head broke the calm surface of the water. The sound of rushing water was replaced with laughter as she could hear Gohan laughing hysterically. Videl was too panicked to pay attention though as her weighted training cloths threatened to pull her back down into the icy depths.

"GOHAN! HELP!" Videl yelled out in no particular direction as her head was pulled back under for a second before she could find the strength to tread water again.

"Calm down Videl, your alright just calm down" Gohan's warm breath hit her ear once again as her eyes shot open and her head turned to face a smiling face again but this time an upside down Gohan. "The weights are heavy but you can stay above water if you just calm down and breathe, just breath Videl" Gohan explained in a soothing tone. Videl was too panicked to take heed to his words thought.

"No I can't, I'm going to drown please!" Videl cried out as she sucked in some of the cold lake water.

"Hey, do you think I would let you drown? Come on I'm right here I won't let you drown" Gohan said. "Now just settle down and breath, your muscles are to tense let go. You're sinking because you're trying too hard, just use what energy you need to keep above the water and you'll be able to stay above it" Gohan explained in his normal goofy tone. Videl finally calmed down a little and found that it did help, it was still hard work treading water with all the extra weight but she could manage to stay above the surface.

"Hey there you go, now you got it. It's important in Energy fighting to not waste energy when you don't have to. In fighting you most stay calm and focus on what you have to do and find the easiest way to do this." Gohan said as he righted himself and stood atop on the surface of the water. "Also swimming is good exercise for both your muscles and your endurance."

"That wasn't funny Gohan!" Videl said angrily but at least now more calmly. Gohan just chuckled and scratch the back of his head. Well Videl just let out a loud grunt as she struggled to stay above water. It took all of Videl strength but she was managing to stay above water and after a half hour when she finally couldn't go on any longer she sank to the bottom of the lake where Gohan caught her and laid her out of the banks of the lake. Then simple laid down on the bank himself beside her. With his hands behind his head looking up to the sky, the way his father and he always had before Cell.

"Great job Videl! We'll take a little break, and then go through a few basic martial arts stances and movements." Gohan explained to the panting, soaking wet Videl. "I know you've been doing martial arts your whole life but sometimes it's always good to start back at the beginning." Gohan finally turned his head to look at Videl. She was still panting heavily and Gohan could tell she was shivering a little from just coming out of the water. Gohan found himself unable to take his eyes off the women beside him thought. Everything about her drew his eyes towards her. Her cute scrunched up face as she took long deep breaths. The water glistening on her face in the afternoon sunshine; The rise and fall of her chest as she laid in the long lush green grass. Gohan tried to let go of his previous obsession that he formed for Videl over those few nights before everything went bad but Kami he loved everything about her, her furious determination she was showing during training only made him want her more. Eventually Videl's heavy breaths became slower and Gohan broke his day dream looking back up at the glowing sun.

"Gohan...?" Videl voice broke the peaceful air. Gohan turned back to Videl as if he didn't even realize she was there cocking his eye brow.

.

"Ya?" Gohan said placing another smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. I'll do better tomorrow I swear!" Videl said turning back up to the sky as if ashamed of her days training performance.

"Hey! You did great! It's only your first day and you have already surpassed what most humans can accomplish." Gohan reassured

"What do you mean human?" Videl asked a little taken back by Gohan's last statement. This took Gohan by surprise and he was fumbling for words.

"A-average human!, Hahah! Ya just what most people can do." Gohan said laughing scratching the back of his head. "We'll let's get started with those stance practices." Gohan said changing the subject so not to accidently give away any more secrets.

"Sure! Let's get started!" Videl said struggling to her feet and stretching out a little. The day ended with supper then one more run through the woods. This is how the next few days went on, Videl rapidly getting stronger and faster with the training she was up to. The training weights had little effect on her anymore but Videl was getting upset because she could not manage to bring her energy out.

"I have to learn this, I have to get stronger!" Videl promised to herself as she sat awake in her bed. She sat indian style trying to focus and bring her energy out.

There's another chapter, unfortunately I won't be able to update for awhile but I'll still be writing. So expect no update for a bit then I'll probably finish it when I get back

Thanks for all the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

The Body Guard

Chapter 16: Triumphs of Training

Videl opened her eyes, the morning sun stung as she tried to rub out the sleep. The past couple of nights she had stayed awake trying to bring her energy out. She was getting extremely frustrated with the whole concept and was wondering if she even had this so called energy. Videl struggled to get up, only managing to roll out of bed onto the floor. She staggered groggily over to her dresser stubbing her toes in the process.

"DAMMNIT!" she yelled out in pain as she hopped back to her bed on her good foot clutching her swore toes. Angrily she marched up to her dresser and with one swipe of her arm completely obliterated it. She stared at her arm in astonishment, that didn't even hurt. Videl knew she was getting stronger but she never believed she was that strong.

"Is everything alright up there Videl!" Gohan's voice came from below in the kitchen.

"YES! Everything is fine! THANKS!" Videl said not meaning it to come out so hostile, but not hearing a response from Gohan she quickly got ready for the day. When she made it down stairs she found only Gohan and he was cooking breakfast for the household.

"Where's ChiChi? Is she sick or something?" Videl asked a little concerned for the women's well being. Gohan smiled at Videl making her legs a little weak at the knees. 'Of course that also could be the 100 Lbs of training weights she was wearing' Videl thought, lying to herself was becoming a habit.

"Alittle, I just thought mom could use a break... and so could we!" Gohan said with a laugh as he flipped a pancake in his frying pan easily. Videl figured with a mother like ChiChi she probably insist he learn how to cook for himself.

"So, what? Are we not training today?" Videl asked not sure whether she was disappointed or happy at the news. Gohan's face took a stern look, though she was pretty sure it faltered a few times.

"Well, considering the past couple of nights you've made up for most of today's training!" Gohan said sternly to Videl. She was shocked at this and looked down knowing she was busted. "So you need to catch up on some sleep, then I thought maybe we could go into the city, you know see your friends. It's not good to be cooped up in the mountains for too long." Gohan's face took on its innocent smile again and Videl couldn't help but grin from ear to. Videl couldn't help herself as she practically jumped up on Gohan and threw her arms around him in a huge hug. Gohan turned beat red but luckily she hadn't noticed and he quickly pulled himself together and just hugged her back.

"Now!" Gohan's voice took a commanding voice again, "You sit down and eat this then straight to bed, and I mean at least 3 hours of solid sleep, no more training. GOT IT!" Gohan tried to be commanding and serious but a grin pulled its way across his face.

"Yes sir!" Videl said with a smile and a salute. They both laughed as they ate breakfast talking about different thing. The mood had change between them lately considering that Gohan was now her senesi but in this relaxed state they were just two teenagers talking and Videl liked that.

"Come on Videl! Are you ready yet?" Gohan shouted up the stairs as he was already at the door with keys in hand. They were going to fly most of the way but had decided that driving into the city would attract a lot less attention.

"Be right down!" Videl called as Gohan heard her door slam closed. She came barrelling down the stairs as if Gohan was going to leave her at the house if she wasn't there on time.

"Took you long enough!" Gohan teased as Videl gave him a playful punch. Gohan smiled as Videl took off outside. Little did Videl know that her little playful punch probably would have broken a normal person's nose.

'She thinks that her training hasn't done anything but she must be at least twice as strong as she use to be.' Gohan was happy with her results so far, and knew she would be ready before the big fight. Leaving the house Gohan picked Videl up as they took off towards Satan City Mall. Videl had called Erasa and she had told them to meet her there. They had to be careful as Videl had actually been assumed captured and that made a good cover for their training. -

"Hi Girl!" Erasa's voice beamed over the crowed as they arrived at the Mall. Videl couldn't see Erasa except for her hand waving madly over the heads of the crowed. They walked over to the seats in the food court were Erasa, Sharpener, and Lime were all sitting eating lunch.

"So what's been up girl, I saw that thing on the T.V, I've been worried sick about you for weeks then out of the blue you call and ask if you want to hang out." Erasa asked a little angry at being left worrying for so long.

"Sorry Erasa, I've just been...um well busy" Videl said as Gohan gave her a little nudge, showing he didn't want her to tell people just yet. "I've been looking for my parents" Videl said telling at least a half truth.

"Oh! Videl don't be getting into anything dangerous. Lets the police and military handle it from here they say there really close to finding their secret base" Erasa said worried about Videl's safety. Gohan was first to take notice to this information.

"Really, did they say where?" Gohan asked eagerly, but seeing that surprised look from everybody, decided to keep quiet. After Videl and the other girls chatted for a bit, Videl glanced at her watch.

"Hey we better head over to the theatre if we want good seats for the movie!" Videl piped in trying to divert their attention elsewhere.

"Oh we have plenty of time, we need to do some shopping first" Erase said. So they hurried up their meals and took off for which ever store caught Erasa's eye. Then they took off for thier movie chatting about all that had happened in Videl's absence.

**2 Hours Later **

"That was a great movie you guy's" Videl said happily as they walked out from the theatre. Time was running short and soon it was time to go. Videl didn't really want the day to end but Gohan assured her they would be doing it again soon. They drove outside of the city and capsulated the car before taking off back to Gohan's house.

"So what are we going to do now!" Videl asked noticing Gohan wasn't flying them back to his house.

"We're going to try and bring out you energy again." Gohan said plainly as Videl let out sigh, that was not how she wanted to end this day.

"Maybe we should just forget about that, and do some more martial arts, or another run. I just can't get it, it's too hard!" Videl pleaded; she rather do hard training than feel embarrassed about her inability with her energy. Gohan just smiled and sat down on the grass Indian style. Videl let out another loud sigh before she sat down across from him and closed her eyes.

"Listen to the sound of my voice..There is nothing else, nothing but my voice, focus on it and forget everything else..." Gohan started

"Ya ya and clear my mind, I've got it!" Videl groaned as she began her meditation like she had done a hundred times before. Gohan let out a little laugh at her mood but kept quiet afterwards so she could concentrate.

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER **

Videl was still sitting where she was before willing herself not to fall into a slumber. She wasn't going to let Gohan or her parent down. Maybe her father wasn't as powerful as she thought he was but she was still the daughter of the champ and wasn't going to let them down. Suddenly Videl felt a tingling, warm wave pass down her arms. She yelped at the new sensation and as soon as she felt it, It was gone. Gohan open one eye and just smiled at her.

'Did I get it? Was that her energy she felt? Maybe she fell asleep and just though she got it' Videl wondered as she stared at her hands. Shaking it off she quickly sat down and began to concentrate again. She flinched again only fifteen minutes later. 'It wasn't a dream, was it her energy? Gohan keeps smiling every time it happened but he hasn't said anything' Frustrated Videl started again. This time she wasn't going to fear what she felt.

About a half an hour later she felt it again, instead of breaking concentration she focused hard on the felling. She felt it intensify as it reached her finger tips. She felt the temperature around her go up a degree especially between her out stretched hands. She wanted to see if it actually happened but she was worried if she opened her eyes she would lose it again. The warmth ran down her arms like a powerful wave in her blood. She focused so hard her head started to hurt and she felt drained but not her muscles like she was use to but something else. She felt a warm breeze hit her face from where her hands were cupped. ' It was there! ' she was sure of it. Finally she had enough as she was tiring fast and she had to see it, so she slowly opened her eyes. There it was, a white glowing light, it felt so warm and she could feel the awesome power of it. She felt very light headed she couldn't hold it any longer and soon it disappeared back into her hand and she fell onto her elbows panting heavily. She felt so drained, never before had she felt like this.

"And you said you would never get it!" Gohan said laughing a little as he was now standing over her, a big smile on her face. "I thought it was weird that you always got so close to bring it out but never did. It was because of you late night training, you were too drained that when you tried there wasn't enough energy to notice." Gohan explained as he picked her up draping her one arm around his shoulder and walking her back to the house. It was only a few steps in when he heard her breathing steady into its sleeping rythem. Gohan carefully and gently took Videl to her room and laid her down in her bed. He knew finding the energy was a difficult part and if he had anything to say about it she would be flying, fighting in a couple of weeks. Videl was completely drained and was fast asleep as he put her down into her bed, but the smile hadn't left her face even in her dreams. Gohan lifted her bed sheet on top of her and tucked her in as he had done for Goten in the past, then he left the room turning off the lights on the way out.

"I thought you were going to take today off?" Gohan heard his mother behind him as he left towards the kitchen. Gohan turned around to see his mother with a blanket draped around her shoulders. She had been in bed all day because she was rather sick. It was rare that ChiChi ever got sick, but it was no wonder with a family like hers.

"Yes we did but I had a hunch about why she couldn't do it before, and I guess I was right!" Gohan explained as he walked with his mother headed for the kitchen.

"So she did it!" ChiChi asked already pretty sure of the answer.

"Yes, it took a lot out of her but she got it!" Gohan said a hint of pride in his voice that his mother caught instantly, being his mother and all she noticed these things.

"Well good for her, but what else would you expect with such a good teacher." It was ChiChi turn to speak proudly about her accomplishments. Gohan blushed a little at his mother's praise. "So what do you think?" ChiChi suddenly asked, breaking Gohan out of his train of thought.

"About what?" Gohan asked cocking an eyebrow not too sure where the question was coming from.

"About Videl, you know once all this is over there's no reason you two can't settle down.." ChiChi said with wink.

"MOM!... It's not like that..we're just friends that's all!" Gohan said turning a little red by his mother boldness.

"Well I won't pressure you or anything but let me just say that any relationship is based on trust. Perhaps it's time you told Videl about certain things." ChiChi said making sure to get her point across.

"I don't know mom, I mean it is a lot to take in, I don't want to scare her way" Gohan explained as both him and his mother took a seat in the living room.

"Well I'll leave you to choose when and what to tell Videl but let me tell you something it's better to hear it from you then have it come out from someone else" ChiChi explained waging a warning finger at Gohan.

"Alright, I'll tell her something's but I still think she shouldn't know it all yet, I want to help her figure out herself first. This fight that is coming up. She needs it! She doesn't need someone to save them, she needs to be the one to do it for herself" Gohan explained bringing a smile to his mothers face as she got up and swung her arms around her son."She's a fighter like us, and they've made her feel helpless useless in thus situations..but she doesn't have to be"

"GOHAN! I'm so proud of you." ChiChi smiled, snuggling her cheek into Gohan's making him laugh a little.

"Mmoommm... your embarrassing me!" Gohan complained but not trying too hard to end the moment.

"When did you grow up to be so smart?" ChiChi asked finally letting him go but ruffling his hair like she did when he was little. "Now you better grab something to eat and then off to bed, you may be a mature young man now but I'm still your mother."

"Thanks mom" Gohan said getting up giving his mother a peck on the cheek before heading to the kitchen. That night Gohan found it difficult to fall asleep, he kept thinking about what he was going to tell Videl. What would she think of him? How would she react to him being part alien. Or that she has no real chance at becoming as strong as him? She's a proud fighter she may not like being unable to reach his level? But what was really getting to Gohan was his mother words _"About Videl, you know once all this is over there's no reason you two can't settle down.." _After all of this was there still a chance for him and Videl, after he told her his secrets will she still want to be his friend. Will she want to be more then friends? Does she want to be more than just friends?

'SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP DAMMNIT! Why won't my brain just shut up?' Gohan screamed in his head trying to get rid of all the questions. Gohan turned his head to where the menacing red light shown to reveal that it was 3:20 am in the morning. Gohan let out a loud groan as he rolled over hoping to get at least an hour of sleep that night. Unfortunately for Gohan the morning light came much earlier then he liked as the alarm's piercing siren broke the silence of his room only moment after he closed his eyes.

**SMASH**!

"Ya ya I'm up, stupid clock..." Gohan trailed off mumbling about anything and everything that morning brought. After a shower and brushing his teeth he left to go wake Videl. He was surprised however when he found her room empty. So he came down the stairs to an unfamiliar sound. It was Videl but she was talking happily with his mother and Goten. Videl had never been a morning person since he had known her. Gohan pushed open the door to get a look at this for himself.

"See watch!" Videl said as she cupped her hands to show everybody. She took a calmed state and her eye began to glow with concentration. Gohan was surprised when almost instantly he felt the familiar surge in her Ki. Then in only a couple of minutes a small energy ball formed in her hands for ChiChi to see.

"Wow!.. I'm impressed, you know Goku had tried to teach me how to do that when we first got married but I never really had the time, and then Gohan came along and I never really practiced." ChiChi explained well staring out the window day dreaming about the _good old days_

"It's still very hard to maintain it, but I only got it last night so I think it'll get easier in a little while." Videl explained happily "Maybe you should get Gohan to teach this to you too." Videl asked looking up at the older women. She may have been putting on a brave face but Gohan could see her laboured breathing and the fresh glint of sweat on her brow.

"Oh No No, I'm getting too old for training, besides I've got Goten to look after, and two Sayians to feed!" ChiChi explained not realizing her mistake. Gohan who had yet to be discovered chocked on his own tongue catching the attention of the room.

"Oh Good Morning dear!, slept in did you!" ChiChi laughed to herself a little. "Ya know a teacher really should be a little more responsible!". Gohan wasn't really listening to his mother as he was just watching Videl who was looking a little confused. She seemed to have a question threatening to burst from her lips, but she was being polite waiting for his mother to finish her conversation.

'Did she catch it, Did she even hear his mother?' Gohan said a lump forming in the back of his throat.

"What's a Sayain ChiChi?" Videl asked the one question Gohan didn't want her to ask. ChiChi was shocked by the girls question then looked over to her son who was smacking his forward.

"Wellll...It's..umm..ya know its...aa..." ChiChi started to fumble her words


	17. Chapter 17

The Bodyguard

Chapter 17: The Promise

Gohan couldn't believe what his mother had just done, and now her stammering and stuttering was just making Videl more and more suspicious. Videl had stopped looking for answers from ChiChi and was now eyeing Gohan rather suspiciously. Gohan never knew exactly what it was about these two women but no matter what horribly powerful monster he faced, a single glare from them seemed to leave him powerless. Videl didn't seem to look like she was going to stay polite for long, she hated his secrets and her manners around his mother would not last much longer.

"Videl..We need to talk." Gohan finally spoke as if he had just made a big decision in his mind. Videl's glare lightened a little but not much as she took one last look at her food before pushing it away from her place at the table.

"I'm listening!" Videl said her voice staying calm but everyone sensed its hostility, save Goten who munched away on his food happily. Gohan looked at Goten enviously; sometimes he missed the simpler times.

"Actually maybe we should take a walk." Gohan said as he grabbed an apple from the table, it wouldn't even tide him off but it was better than nothing he supposed. Videl gave him a strange look but nodded and turned to Chichi.

"Thank you for breakfast ChiChi, it was delicious." Videl said politely as she got up and pushed in her chair. His mother just nodded at Videl before giving an apologetic look towards him. Gohan just waved it off and began to follow Videl out of the house. The damp morning air was refreshing but it didn't settle his nerves any. How was he supposed to start? What would he say? Would she believe him? There were so many questions that would soon be answered, too soon for Gohan's liking. They walked for what seemed like hours, but it was probably only a couple of minutes. They walked far enough into the trees that they became thick and hard to move through, this is when Videl's patience finally ended.

"Alright! That's it! What's going on Gohan?" Videl said stopping in her tracks and wiping her brow of sweat. The walk may not have been far but she was wearing a lot of weight on her body and she still wasn't completely use to it yet. Gohan sighed and took a quick look around. He saw a small clearing in the thick wood to his right. It seemed to suit the situation as if it was meant for the occasion. The tree tops open up a little letting the sun light beam threw on what looked like a fallen tree. It was completely on its side but still alive, still growing and thriving. Gohan decided quickly and took Videl's hand leading her to the spot without a word. Videl blushed, but felt stupid for doing so since he was only holding her hand. Leading Videl to the fallen tree he motioned her to sit down which she cautiously did.

"We'll where to start?" Gohan said with a heavy sigh as he too sat down on the tree. Videl was becoming impatient but smiled a little as he did his little Son Smile trying to figure out how to put whatever he was about to tell her into words. 'How was he going to tell her this, to tell her that he was part alien, tell her he was unimaginably strong that she could never hope to be as strong as him. Or to tell her that her father was a fraud and that he beat cell when he was only eleven years old. What would she say, how would she react. Would she think he was a freak, or think he was lying. He knew he couldn't take it if she ran away, if she was afraid or anger at him.

"Look Gohan." Videl spoke catching Gohan off guard not sure how long he had sat silently thinking. Gohan turned to Videl who was staring directly back at him with a little smile tugging at one side of her lips. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Videl told him as her gaze shifted to her feet. "I just hope that when you're ready to tell my all of your weird secrets that you'll trust me enough." Gohan was to say the least, shocked at Videl reaction. He had always known her to be pushy and overbearing about these sorts of things. She always tried so hard to rip his secrets out of him. Had Videl really changed that much since all of this started, what had changed between them to spark such a change.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you all about myself...it's just that I don't want to rush things...that's all" Gohan said taking one of Videl small soft hands in his own. "It's just that..." Gohan stopped and looked deep in thought. Videl could see that Gohan had made some sort of decision as he stood up and began to undo the sash that held his Gi. Needless to say Videl eyes bulged from this sudden action. What sort of decision had Gohan come to and why was he getting undressed for it.

"Uh...umm. Gohan..Um...what...are you doing?" Videl asked trying to find a small patch of plants at her feet interesting. It wasn't working to well though as her curious eyes along with a few teenage hormones forced her eyes to dart back every few seconds.

"You wanted to know what a Sayian was right!" Gohan said still fiddling with his fighting Gi as he spoke.

"Um...Ya" Videl swallowed hard "Well ya!" Videl said her face beginning to burn slightly. Gohan had managed to untie the sash and let one side of his Gi slip over her shoulder reveal more of his well developed torso.

"Well the truth is that...I am a Sayian" Gohan said as his gi slid down over his lower back stopping just short of his butt. Something in Videl scream for the Gi to keep falling but Videl pushed those types of thoughts away.

"Um... well that nice...b-but why are you..." Videl started then finally noticed what Gohan was trying to show her, she barely noticed it at first but there was an unusual belt around Gohan's waist. Although Gohan's hands were nowhere near it, the belt seemed to undo itself and began to fall from his waist. Videl nearly fainted though when the belt didn't hit the ground but instead dangled slightly behind him.

'It wasn't a belt at all...It was...It was' "A TAIL!" Videl screamed accidently as she fell backwards off the log with a thud.

"VIDEL, ARE YOU OK!" Gohan said helping her to her feet. Videl saying nothing just staring at the brown appendage as Gohan was instinctively moving it. Gohan rubbed the back of his head a little worried about Videl's shocked state. "It's kind of creepy isn't, I'm sorry I shouldn't have showed you...I'm so stupid...stupid...stupid"

"NO! Gohan its okay...it's just...I" Videl said, Gohan was sure she hadn't even blinked since he showed her.

"Weird huh?" Gohan said feeling a little exposed at the moment. 'Man now she thinks I'm a freak!'

"No Gohan! It's NOT that! It's just..." Videl said a very evident blush forming on her face as she fidgeted with the collar of her Gi afraid to look Gohan in the eyes. Gohan cocked his eyebrow wondering what she could be so embarrassed about. "Can I...I mean may I...you know TOUCH IT!" This time it was Gohan's turn to fall over the tree as Videl jumped to her feet "HEY! I'VE NEVER SEEN A TAIL ON A PERSON IS ALL...OK!" Videl yelled to her own defence. "AND ITS...it's just that it kind of looks...fluffy". Gohan couldn't take it anymore and broke out laughing still lying where he fell. "OH SHUT UP! FINE FORGET I ASKED! JERK!"

"Sorry sorry..." Gohan said getting to his feet trying to shake the laughing fit. He had to know for sure though and he took a very sombre tone. "So you don't think that I'm a freak?" Gohan asked an almost pleading look in his eyes.

"OH Gohan No I don't think you're a freak" Videl said grabbing on to his arm. "Can't say I saw it coming but it's ok...it's kind of cool actually" Videl said her eye's fall on it once again. She half expected it to start to wage as Gohan's face lit up at her answer."So you're a Sayian thingy and Sayian's have tails...that makes sense" Videl said trying to figure it out in her own head.

"It's alittle insurance for you, now that you know about my tail, if I don't tell you my secrets you can expose me for this" Gohan explained as if people would believe her about this "And I promise once all this is over I will tell you all of the secrets you want to know!" Gohan explained. He was almost ecstatic as he said this, like a giant weight had been taken off his shoulders.

And although Videl was a little aggravated when Gohan had said _**all of his secrets**__ 'How many secrets did he have!' _she couldn't rob him of his present relief. "Ok Gohan It's a deal! Remember you promised alright" Gohan nodded

"Well I guess that's settled, it's a promise than...shall we shake on it?" Gohan said with smirk, Videl jumped a little as his tail came up in front of her. Videl bit her lip a little before she out stretched her hand nervously. She felt a little stupid about being nervous, acting like it was going to bite her or something. Gohan just laughed a little getting a _**Shut up**_ look from Videl. Eventually she grabbed the tail and shook it felling rather stupid for the whole thing.

(THROAT CLEARING)

Both Gohan and Videl jumped, quickly separating, blushing madly as they turned around to find ChiChi behind them with a smirk on her face. They both felt rather stupid about

the whole thing. It wasn't like they had been doing anything improper but just there reaction had made it that much worse.

"Well if you two are finished Bulma is on the phone for you Gohan" Chichi said jokingly as she had the cordless phone outstretched for him. Gohan just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before taking the phone." So he told you huh?" Chichi said as she watched Gohan walk away chatting on the phone.

"Not everything, but he agreed he'd tell me it all after this was over" Videl said as she started at Gohan with his back towards them.

"You know he doesn't normally keep the tail, He'll probably get rid of it again soon" Chichi explained. "He'll probably get Piccolo to take it off for him again"

"He rips it off! Doesn't that hurt?" Videl asked cringing a little. She didn't have a tail but she couldn't imagine it being very pleasant to just rip off" ' Side note: Ask about this Piccolo person after we rescue my parent' Videl thought making a mental Note.

"Oh my Yes! But Gohan only wants to feel normal" Chichi said now looking into Videl's eye making sure she knew how important this was. "He just wants to be accepted and live a normal life. When you find out everything you want to know make sure you remember that" Videl only nodded but she was a little nervous now. What could Gohan's secrets possibly be to make ChiChi acted this way. How could he possibly top having a full functional monkey tail?

"ALRIGHT!" came Goten's voice as he rushed out of the tree line. He quickly reached behind himself and ripped the back of his Gi pants. Videl nearly fell over as Goten slipped his tail through the new whole and stretched it around. Videl didn't know why she was so surprised it made sense she guessed.

'I wonder if ChiChi has one too?' was Videl's only though as she snuck a glance at the older women. Chichi must have read Videl's mind though and shock her head giggling a bit. She was starting to wonder about a lot of things; what these Sayian really where ' He didn't really explain that much'. How he got to be so strong, or when he learned about energy. She was very deep in thought when Gohan startled her for the third time today.

"We may have got them!" Gohan said with the phone still in his hand. "Bulma's figured out the company making their equipment and how they are able to hide from us" Gohan explained. "We've got to go over to Bulma's to figure it out but she thinks we could have their location in a little

over a month"

"That's great!" Videl said felling relief wash over her. She was starting to wonder if they would ever be able to find them. Gohan came over to her and put his hands on her shoulders so he could look directly into her eyes.

"That means we've got to be ready by then!"


	18. Chapter 18

The Body Guard

Chapter 18: Out of time!

Videl Groaned to herself as she rolled out of bed once again. It had been a month since she and Gohan made their promise in the clearing. Gohan had been worried about the time restraints so he stepped up her training. She had never before been so sore in her life. Every part of her body hurt this morning. She went to the washroom and looked at herself in the mirror; there was a very noticeable red mark below her left eye.

'At least the swelling had finally gone down' Videl thought as she winced when she reached up and touched it. Gohan had turned out to be a very strict instructor once the sparing had started. She wouldn't have believed Gohan was even capable of the kind of torture he had been dishing out. Every time she complained he would always taunt her and say how easy her training was compared to this Piccolo that trained him. Of course she was pretty sure he was only playing on her stubborn nature to get more from her. Still she hadn't started out fighting Gohan though, and that wasn't much easier.

**FLASHBACK**

"You want me to fight you're mother?" Videl had asked in almost disbelief. She had mastered bring her energy out and had a good hold on how to control it. She could float and fly a little but it tired her out quickly so she couldn't fly far. Now she was moving onto sparing but...

"Of course!" Gohan said with a little smirk plastered on his face. Just as he said this Chichi came strolling over the hill. Videl was surprised to see her dressed in traditional Chinese fighting Gi, it had the same pattern as her regular attire but had a lot less cloth and was more adapted for movement. Even Chichi looked a little apprehensive about Gohan's idea.

"Are you sure about this Gohan?" Chichi asked tugging at her fighting attire.

"Ya Gohan don't you think this is a little crazy?" Videl asked

"Yes dear I mean I don't want to hurt the poor girl" Chichi said not noticing the look she received from Videl.

"Excuse me!" Videl said walking up to Chichi her hand on her hips "What do you mean hurt me?" This got a chuckle from Gohan's mother as she returned the favour of getting in Videl's face.

"Oh I'm sorry missy but I believe you're a little out of your league here!"

` "HEY! Listen lady are you saying that I couldn't beat you?" Gohan just sat back chuckling a little to himself at the exchange.

"I'm saying you're a couple years too early to be taking on me!" Chichi said dropping into a fighting stance. Videl was a little surprised at the flawlessness of the older women stance and the fierce look in her eyes. Not being one to back down though she dropped into her stance as well.

"Don't under estimate your opponent Videl" Gohan said finally stepping in. "My mother trained in the turtle school style, the training forces the student to unconsciously focus there KI into each strike.

"Enough talk!" Videl said only catching part of what Gohan had said as Chichi was on the attack already. Chichi closed the gap between them faster than Videl would have thought and she had to be quick to duck the side kick that came barrelling for her head. Videl came up quickly from her crouch trying to land an uppercut on the Chichi seemingly unguarded chin. Chichi batted Videl's fist to the side and spun around her knee towards Videl. Videl quickly rolled backward out of the way, but before she could recover Chichi was on her once again.

"HAA!" was Chichi battle cry as she threw a punch. Videl instinctively brought up her arm to block the strike. As it connected, she realized what Gohan had been saying. The impact of the blow knocked her from her crouch position onto her behind. With no time to react Videl had to block the second strike. Videl seeing an open, quickly leaped back tying to create some distance from Chichi.

"What the hell!" Videl said nursing her forearms. She had faced much larger opponents in her life but Chichi strikes felt like she was swinging a metal bat. She looked over to Chichi who was smirking mischiefly then to Gohan.

"Muscles, Bone, Skin in a fight like this have little to do with how hard you hit or what you can block." Gohan explained "At the moment of impact energy is focused there and that energy determines the damage you inflict or what you can absorb. My mother learned this instinctively without any previous knowledge of KI from years of difficult training. Since you know how to use your energy we will be able to achieve this in a much shorter time." Chichi strolled up to them, a very confident look on her face that really rubbed Videl the wrong way. It was a _**not good enough for your **_**son** look, this was more than a spar, this was a test. This was a mother gauging the worthiness of her son's suitor, and to hell if she was going to be shown up here.

"Now we'll try this again after we have some more practice with controlling you're energy..."

"Ahhhhh!" Videl had stopped listening again as she charged at Chichi again leaping into the air throwing a side kick at Chichi's head. She ducked and delivered her own kick which Videl managed to block with some difficulty. She stumbled a few steps before catching Chichi's punch and throwing the women over her shoulder. Gohan just scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh.

'Maybe I should stop this?' Gohan thought as Videl was thrown to the ground gasping from a front kick to her stomach. His mother strikes where more powerful but Videl was doing a pretty good job dodging and striking at her openings. He even felt a slight surge of KI flow into Videl's next attack. 'Maybe this was going to work after all' Gohan thought with a laugh.

**END FLASHBACK**

Videl grabbed a fresh ice pack from the fridge as she groggily greeted Chichi and Goten. She winced well putting it to her sore ribs. She had spent nearly a week sparing with Chichi before she scored her first really victory against the women. After that she really felt like her and Chichi where becoming pretty good friends. If she had been testing her, Videl had guessed she had passed and some kind of wall had definitely come down.

"Morning Videl, How the ribs doing?" Gohan asked as he came into the room routing through the cupboards for something to eat. Videl let go a kind of hushed laugh, causing the pain to intensify slightly.

"I think it's getting much better already" Videl said half heartedly. She knew if he told him the truth he would probably postpone her training longer and she didn't want that. Chichi had explained to her that Gohan had gone through a much more difficult training and he had only been 9 years old. She could hardly believe it but there wasn't much about Gohan that she could believe at this point.

"Are you sure Videl?" Gohan had stopped what he was doing and was now looking at her with his sympathetic eyes. It was kind of funny to Videl since it had been Gohan who delivered the crushing side kick that was the cause of her pain. It had been a week after she had finally beaten Chichi that her sparing with Gohan had begun.

**FLASHBACK**

"Alright!" Videl said beginning to stretch for their fight. She had been waiting for this for awhile now and it was finally time. Gohan on the other hand had been looking a little apprehensive about the whole thing and she didn't understand why. "Let's get this started already!" Videl said finally ready to see just how strong Gohan really was. She had worked hard to beat Chichi and hadn't come down from that high since.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Gohan asked toying with his wristband.

"Of course I am! What is your problem today Gohan?" Videl asked getting a little aggravated with Gohan attitude. She had begun to admire his confidence and command presence throughout her training which he seemed to be lacking today.

"Just trying to sike myself up for this" Gohan said with a nervous laugh as he began to lazy stretch. Videl had been warned off by Chichi that this might happen. Gohan was just too nice a person to train her properly, but she wasn't going to stand for that.

"Listen Gohan! I don't need you to look out for me!" Videl said very coldly strolling up to him with her hands on her hips and a scowl. "I need you to train me properly; I have to save my parents! Now those monsters that have them aren't going to go easy on me so neither should you!" Videl explained. "Now whatever it is that's making you doubt this, me being a girl; not being a Sayian or whatever! STOP IT! And train me like this Piccolo trained you!" Videl said dropping into her fighting stance, focusing on moving her KI into her limbs. Gohan seemed to think about this for a second before he smirked and dropped onto his fighting stance.

"You're right Videl, I'm sorry no more taking it easy on you" Gohan said making Videl feeling both relieved and nervous at the same time. It was when Gohan's eye focused on her and his smirk dissolved into a stern, emotionless state. His eye's had an immediate effect on Videl that she couldn't explain. Something in her screamed not to continue, to run, to hide. This wasn't rational thought but instinct. She couldn't help but to think of a mouse looking into the eyes of a lion. She wasn't the lions equal, no not even close. She was just an irritant, something to be batted aside without much thought

'Come on Videl, don't be stupid It's just Gohan' Videl though as she shock the thoughts out of her head. That was her first mistake, the instant it took her to shake the though away and look back she now stared and a patch of grass where Gohan once stood. She barely had a chance to even tense as a crushing blow struck her right shoulder. It sent her flying from her feet; she must have rolled three or four time before she got her feet under her again and slowed her momentum to regain her footing. The last thing she saw was Gohan's foot connecting with her somewhat pathetic attempt to block. Which only added to the impact to her head. Then there was only Darkness...

**END FLASHBACK**

Just thinking about it made her head hurt again. It made her laugh remembering Gohan when she had finally come to. He was so apologetic, almost in tears as he nursed her back to health. That being said he didn't tone down his sparing afterwards though. Her last couple weeks could be counted in injuries she had received. Gohan had taken care to avoid blows to her head but by no mean had he gone easy on her.

'Me and my big mouth!' Videl thought with a laugh as Chichi shovelled some more scrambled eggs onto her plate. She would normally come back to the house in the evening carried by Gohan as she was either too sore or too tired to make the trip herself. This also had brought up more questions about Son Gohan. She would end her days to tired, bruised and weak to walk. While Gohan on the other hand had more than enough energy to carry Videl the 5-6 miles back to his house every day. She sometimes felt like Gohan was bored with their matches. When he fought her it was more like he was folding laundry rather than fighting. She was pretty sure during their training she had never even seen him sweet. Most days she would end up soaked to the bone in sweet and she probably hadn't smelled so sweat but he had never said anything during their walks. She had to admit she did enjoy their walks back at the end of the day. Partly because it was the end of her getting the crap kicked out of her but mostly she loved to snuggle into his chest in the failing light of the day. She could get away with it without embarrassment because she usually didn't make it back before she would fall asleep in his arms. She had it bad; there was no denying it anymore. Sometimes she just wanted to breakout into a fit of giggles just like she use to make fun of Erasa for doing. She often wondered what their relationship would be after this was all over. Was it just the fact that Gohan was such a nice guy, that he was just helping her, or was it more. She really hoped it was more, she was sure it was but she was to scared she would be wrong if she tried. For now she would focus on getting her parents back than deal with Mr Gohan Son.

"So you ready for next Saturday Videl?" Gohan asked breaking her out of her stupor. Videl looked at him for a moment before she clued in.

'That's right, It's coming up quickly' Videl thought acknowledging Gohan with a nod. Bulma had said she had figured out how the red ribbon army had avoided detection from them. She wanted Gohan to come over to help her build her anti-Ki detection machine thingy. She said once they can detect the field they were using to block there KI sense we can find them. Then they could finally go on the offensive. She was very weary about her training throughout but now she was wondering if she had done enough. Memories of those cyborg freaks blowing through walls and taking Bullets like nothing swam in her head. Could she really take those things on now. Gohan was saying she was a lot stronger now but she really didn't feel like it. All she could do was make this last week count then she would show these freaks who they where messing with.

"You ready to go Videl?" Gohan said a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. Inside she groaned a little but she wouldn't let the pain in her body stop her now.

"Ya, and this time I'll win!" Videl said getting up and fighting the limp as she walked out for another days training with Gohan.


	19. Chapter 19

The Bodyguard

Chapter 19: Found You!

Videl breathed out nervously as she looked at herself in the mirror in her room. The white walls of Capsule Corp were bland and cold compared with the cozy environment of Gohan's. She could hardly believe it was almost time. All of her training was for this very moment. The training had only been a little over 2 months but it seemed like a life time. The few days it had taken Gohan and Bulma to design and build their detector had been a much need rest. It had passed by too quickly for her taste however, and she had to admit she was pretty apprehensive.

"HEY VIDEL, SUPPER WILL BE READY IN 15 MINUTES!" Gohan muffled voice broke through the steel door of her room.

"OK BE RIGHT THERE!" Videl yelled back as she touched the mark under her left eye. It didn't hurt her anymore but was still visibly red. She reached over and let her training GI slide off her form. It hit the floor with a very loud, very metallic clunk. The large purple mark on her left side just below her black sports bra was another story. It still was a little tender, not nearly as much as it had been thank Kami. Videl , now finished her inspection , slid the rest of her clothes off wandering into the stand up show in the room. A sensor went off and the water cascaded down and enveloped her body.

'Wow that feels great' Videl though remembering the barrel baths she had at Gohan's place. She had missed a lot of the conveniences of her parents' mansion with the time she spent at Gohan's . She ran her hand through her hair before resting her head against the wall. Tomorrow night they would rescue her parent and everything would go back to the way it was.

'Hopefully not completely, she would make sure Gohan would be a part of that life.' She smirked at this thought before stepping out of the shower. She got dressed quickly slipping on some casual clothes for the first time in awhile. It felt incredibly light after wearing nothing but the heavy gear for her training. She eyed the clothes laid out on her dresser. A simple black tank top and a pair of dark grey kaki paints laid there. Her old police bullet proof vest sat with it. Gohan had insisted she wear it tomorrow even though he wasn't wearing one. It was a good idea since they were going up against an army but Gohan dismissed the idea of him wearing one. Thought he was bullet proof she guessed. Her battle gear was ready, Bulma's machine was ready and Gohan sure seemed confident that they were ready ...but was she? It all seemed a little crazy, 2 people versus an army of crazy super soldiers. Gohan kept saying they would be fine and that she would see when they got there. 'Am I really that strong now?

"Foods ready Del!" Came Gohan's voice again.

"OK BE RIGHT DOWN" Videl said finishing getting dressed and heading down to Capsule Corps dining room. She sat down to eat the prepared meal that Bulma's staff had made. She had found Bulma to be a very impressive woman with the time she had spent there. She was very intelligent and had an elegance about her but she also seemed like a person you didn't want to mess with. She may not have been a fighter but she sure had an aggressive side to her. Gohan had mentioned her husband before but she had not met him. Apparently he was aggravated about Bulma inviting them to stay and had stormed off somewhere when he didn't get his way. The really scary thing was Gohan seemed a little timid when it came to the man, which said a lot about his fighting skill. Somewhere in this massive building there was a person that even Gohan tried to avoid, that sent a shiver down her spine.

"So these people broke in here and stole this technology?" Videl heard Gohan ask Bulma, some food in his mouth as he did. She was use to Gohan's eating habits at this point and mealy picked at her plate.

"Yes and my money is on Capsule Limited, my fathers rival corporation in the capsule market. A tabloid had even said that they might be funding the red ribbon army. Thankfully I was able to recognize the signal and use our machine to track them with it." Bulma explained, Videl drifting in and out. She had been listening to their techno babble for the past couple days and she had learned to filter it out. Gohan sure was smart for a teenager. More questions to ask later she supposed. She finished her meal and sat there listening to their conversation lazily. It felt like she hadn't slept for day, she didn't think she would ever be anything but tired for here on. Eventually when she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore she excused herself and found her way to her bed quickly. Gohan had mentioned that Energy training would have this kind of effect on her, but at least she was too tired to worry about tomorrow.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Videl woke quickly jumping from bed with a gasp. The dream again! The one with Serina and her parents on that horrible day. She was coated in a new film of sweat. If this was like any other time she had this dream it would be impossible to fall asleep again. Rather than trying, she decided she would go grab a glass of water and maybe a snack. Capsule Corp was bathed in a dim light that she had found out was the closest to dark this building ever got. She was wearing her pyjama pants and a white tank top she used for sleeping with a robe that she draped over her shoulder to keep warm. Instinctively she tipped toe quietly down the hall even though the building was so large she really didn't think she would disturb anyone.

"Now which way was the kitchen again?" Videl whispered to herself as he looked down the long hallways. She was pretty sure she had found the right corridor when she noticed a dim red glow coming from the other direction. She would have left it alone but she was pretty sure she heard a muffled bang from that way as well. She tipped toed down towards it feeling a little guilty for snooping but doing it anyways. As she approached she realized the glow was from a window leading into a room on the right. She peered into see a metallic looking room, lit only with red lights. In the center was a large cylindrical machine that whirred and hummed away quietly. Then just off to the right of the machine was Gohan. His back was to her but she could tell it was him. To Videl's good fortune he was shirtless with only a spandex pair of shorts, he was doing one handed handstand push-ups well balancing an impressive bar bell on his feet. He pumped them away quickly and flawlessly as sweat dripped down his muscular body.

'Wow' was the only thing Videl's brain could process at the moment. Each time he lowed himself down the muscles in his back flexed and twitched in all their glory.

'Perhaps some training with Gohan would help her to get back to sleep.' Was Videl's first appropriate though after first spotting Gohan. She looked to find the door to the room and was surprised to have to spin a locking value to open the door. She brushed that off and stepped into the room. Than something hit her! Hard! Instantly she lost her footing and fell forward, she instinctively put her hands out to stop herself but when they connected with the ground they gave away too. It was as if her face was shoved by some unseen force into her forearms. She tried to cry out but the pressure on her back was too much and she barely managed a wimpier. It was like someone dropped a house on her back. Trying to breathe in turn out to be impossible and her whole body felt like it was being crushed.

"VIDEL!" she heard Gohans' voice shout as she was about to lose consciousness. A smash and a sparking sound from somewhere gave her the breathing room she needed as she gasped in air. The hum of the machine died out as Gohan's arm slipped around her lifting her form to him.

"cough...cough...What the hell ...was that!" Videl asked finally able to speak.

"It's a gravity room...are you alright?" Gohan asked sitting her up against the wall. Gohan went on the explain about the gravity room, how it worked, and how it was for training but all Videl could think of was the handstands with the bar bell on Gohan's feet.

'There is no way he can be that strong...can he?' Videl was beginning to think that Gohan was maybe Superman or something. She thought about maybe going back on their deal and force him to tell her how, but she was too tired. Gohan grabbed a shirt and had offered to take Videl back to her room. When they stepped outside however they stood face to face with a man Videl hadn't seen before. The man was almost as short as she was but he had ridiculously tall hair. Spikey like Gohan's , but to an extreme level. She would have said he had the same eyes as well but there was definitely no softness to this mans.

"Hey Vegeta!" Gohan said with a nervous tone that made Videl cringe a little.

'This guy was Bulma's husband?' Videl thought looking the man up and down. He did have a kind of threatening posture about him, and appeared to be quite built. Still she wasn't seeing why Gohan acted the way he did around him. If you looked passed Gohan's goofy mannerisms he was actually a very intimidating form, very tall and muscular. For the longest time Vegeta just stood there staring down Gohan. It was as if he was measuring Gohan up, trying to figure him out.

"Well if it isn't Kakarotts son!" Vegeta spat the words like they were the most degrading thing to ever say.

"I'm gone for 3 days and you and you're women break my machine!" Vegeta spat angrily. This didn't sit well with Videl at all. No one talked to Gohan that way. Videl could help but falter alittle at this as she blushed just a little.

'I was kind of nice to be called Gohan's women, even if it was a little degrading'

" Ya! Sorry about that Vegeta, I'll help Bulma fix it tomorrow ok?" Gohan said putting his hands up defensively. He may have been acting timid around Vegeta but he did take a protective step between him a Videl an action Videl hadn't missed.

"I DON'T WANT TO TRAIN TOMOROW; I NEED TO TRAIN NOW! unlike some people I train constantly in times of peace" Vegeta spat taking an aggressive step towards Gohan.

"HEY! HE SAID HE WOULD FIX IT TOMOROW" Videl said finally letting her aggravation out. This brought Vegeta's cruel looking eyes on Videl for the first time. He stared as if he had just noticed that she was even there in the hallway with them. Videl not one to back down stepped around Gohan before taking an aggressive step forward. He seemed to look at her as more of a nuisance then as a threat before looking back at Gohan. Videl took the opportunity to glance at Gohan and saw a very threatening look on his face now. The two men continued their stare off for a short while before Vegeta surprised both teens.

"HAHAHAHAHA" was Vegeta's hearty if not a little Evil sounding laugh. Gohan noticing Videl's annoyed look and put a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from doing anything she would later regret. "HAHA...she's a feisty one this one...and it seems she's got alittle training to back it up...HAHA...Maybe one day she'll be able to show cue-ball a thing or two...haha " Gohan laughed nervously; scratching the back of his head. Vegeta continued chuckling as he walked between them shouldering Videl as he passed. He waved his hand lazily as he walked away down the hall. "Maybe if you're women there says it's ok you can come and get some real training in after you're finished you're little secret agent routine."

"I don't know Vegeta...only if yours will be willing to fix the gravity room for you after you took off for three days...maybe if you ask really nicely. " Gohan said back with a smirk. Videl saw the little pause in his stride before Vegeta continued down the hall. Gohan had gotten to the smug man and that made Videl smile.

"What an ass!" Videl said getting a laugh out of Gohan as he nodded leading her in the other direction towards her room. He was strong for sure but she was pretty sure she could take him. Videl watched the man's silhouette disappear into the gloom of the hallway before closing her eyes and concentrating.

'Let's see if I can figure out just how strong he is!' She suddenly gasped throwing her eyes open in a panic. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and goose bumps popped up all over her body. She found it hard to even take a breath as a primal fear enveloped her. 'That power level, it was in comprehensively strong...It wasn't possible! Gohan's wasn't nearly that strong. Than again she sometimes had felt Gohan's KI spike up now and again. 'Perhaps Gohan was able to hide his from her? Or maybe Vegeta's had some kind of trick to appear stronger.' A warm familiar hand on her shoulder brought her out of inner dilemma.

"We'll we better get to bed...tomorrows the big day" Gohan said as they neared her room. "And we're going show those guys who their messing with."

The moist steam of Videl's breath was visible in the cool air of the night. She followed the shady figure in front of her through the thick brush of the woods. Videl could barely see the trees as there whisked by them and an incredible speed. Without her weights she found that a lot of her abilities where surprising her this night. They had flown several miles west of Brown City to where the machine Bulma had built had shown them. Now they approached the last few miles there on foot. They used the forest for cover and they flew by them at a speed that made Videl nervous. She would only see the tree for split second before she would have to manoeuvre herself around them.

"We're getting close...stay focused." Came a whisper from the dark figure in front of her. He was always at home in the forest, from his upbringing she assumed. He seemed to have excellent night vision as well as he manoeuvred between the trees in front of him. Soon enough she could see the pitch darkness fade slightly as a glow of unnatural light broke through the trees. In an instant Gohan tucked up behind a tree coming to a quick stop, Videl followed suit. She could now see the source of the light. Just in front of them was a large opening, about 500 feet. The base they had been looking for was right in front of them. Various hangers and concrete bunkers littered the area. Off to the left was a large air strip with various helicopters and planes parked around it. It was very active as even from the distance they could see soldiers, trucks and a helicopters moving about it. Around it was a very large chain link fence that stood almost 20 feet tall with razor wire as its top. Large guard towers sat at the corners with their spot lights that searched the open ground on all sides. They could also see a very large antenna at the center of the base with a red light that blinked in the night air.

"How are we going to get in there?" Videl asked as the spot light passed over the tree's they were hiding behind. Videl had to jump back slightly to avoid being exposed by the light.

"Up and over" Gohan said simply as he watched the spot light stop and start to pan back towards them. The time it took for the spot light to swing back and forth was short.

"We'll never cross this distance without that light giving us away!" Videl said, not believing that Gohan was taking this seriously. Even in the dark she could see Gohan smile at this. The spot light passed over them again and Gohan motioned with his head before he was off and running. Videl who was about to protest jumped into action and followed. She quickly caught up to Gohan as they made their dash threw the thick wet grass. It became quickly apparent to Videl what Gohan was taking about as she was almost in disbelief at their speed. Gohan took the opportunity to share a glance with Videl smiling; he knew she would be surprised with her accomplishments. With the training weights off and the much needed time off to recover and heal her injury it was the first time for her to really see the results of her training. Videl looked at Gohan again watching to see what Gohan wanted them to do about the huge fence that they quickly were approaching.

"Jump" Gohan whispered in the dark as he speed up in front of Videl before leaping into the air. Videl wide eyed but out of option pushed off the ground as well. She had to restrain herself from yelping out as her legs not only propelled her higher than the fence but quit away forward as well. With a very graceful landing, Gohan touched down on the pavement inside the bases fence. Videl on the other hand had jumped much too hard and had to tuck and roll to stop herself near Gohan.

"_ALL PERSONEL INVOLVED IN THE RESUPLLY PLEASE REPORT TO BUILDING F-2!" _A LOUND SPEAKER SOUNDED AS Gohan and Videl quickly tucked themselves up against a concrete building_._

_ "_This is pretty incredible" Gohan whispered to Videl as he peered around the corner. A patrol of 2 super soldiers strolled away towards the center of the base. "As soon as we entered the base I lost complete sense of you KI" Gohan whispered. Videl closed her eyes and tried to focus like Gohan had taught her. She couldn't even sense Gohan who was a right beside her. "No wonder we couldn't find them on our own"

"So how do we find my parents?" Videl asked as she was unsure with their lack of planning. They had made it inside but there where hundred; perhaps thousands of soldier in here. Not to mention there we're those machines they had used to capture her parents. The attacks on her house had been done by only a handful of these super soldiers and now they were in the hornets' nest.

"We're just going to have to do this the old fashion way" Gohan explained as is eyes darted between buildings looking for any clues that could help them.

"There!" Videl said pointing to a large long concrete building just on the other side of the landing strip. There we're 2 super soldiers guarding the door under a dim over head light. "That must be where there keeping them." Gohan nodded as he looked at a guard tower that loomed over the air strip, they would be seen instantly if they crossed towards the door. "How are we going to get in there?"

"I've got the guy in the tower you take the 2 at the door!" Gohan explained to Videl's shock,

"How am I suppose to..." Videl began to ask but Gohan was already gone. With no time to think she took off toward the guards. She knew she was a lot stronger now but the memories of the horrifying strength of these soldiers swam in her mind. She saw out of the corner of her eye a guard tumble out of the tower with a thud. She wouldn't admit it but she was terrified. There was no time however for fear as she closed in on the guards.

"Hey y..." The guards started but Videl had already leaped forward. There was no holding back anymore as she drove her knees into the side of the man. To her relief he folded up and fell to the concrete with a muffled cry. The other guard reached for her but she deflected his hand sweeping his legs from under him with a trip. She didn't even give the man time to finish his fall before she buried her fist into his stomach. With a low groan the man fell limp to the ground. Videl stood up and looked down at the guards in amazement.

'Are these even the same guys?' Videl thought not believing she had improved this much. She could not even scratch them before and now they seemed weak. There movements seemed slow especially compared to Gohan when they had spared. She felt such a rush of satisfaction; she didn't have to fear these monsters anymore. She was just as good, no in fact better than them. The great weight of her helplessness was lifted from her heart and it felt fantastic. She quickly wiped her eyes so Gohan couldn't see the single tear of joy that had found its way onto her cheek. Gohan walked up behind her placing a hand on her should, smiling at her. He could read her mind and just nodded as if to confirm what she was thinking.

"Nice work Videl, but we're not finished yet!" Gohan said examining the large steel door that they now stood in front of. "We'll it's time to let ourselves in!" Gohan said pulling back his fist and smashing the door down with his punch.

"Let do it!" Videl said with a grin. 'I guess the stealth part is over with' Videl cringed as the whole base probably heard the door being smashed in then skid down the hallway of the building. Fine than, let them come! It was time to introduce the red ribbon army to the new and improved Videl Satan!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Videl and Gohan crept silently down the gloom of the poorly little hallway. They knew it was only a matter of time before the unconscious guards would be discovered. Gohan had barricade the door way behind them but the building was a lot larger than either had anticipated.

'Where is everybody?" Videl's hushed voice tickled Gohan's ear.

"Not sure, it's kind of unusual...maybe we have the wrong building?" Gohan explained as he reached an intersecting hallway, peering each way. It felt like they had been wandering the hallways for hours as each hallway looked identical to the last. The anticipation of their creeping threw this concrete maze was getting to Videl. She was growing more frustrated with each cold steel door they passed. She had been a mixture of excited and terrified since they had left Bulma's place and to suddenly stop and begin wandering this empty building was infuriating.

"This is ridiculous! Where could they be?" Videl whispered but the whisper had more volume then her daily conversations voice. As if to answer Videl frustration the two came upon a double door with a familiar stair-case sign lit above it. The 'larger then it seemed' building now appeared to be several stories below ground as well. "This must be where they are keeping my mom and dad!" Videl explained as they pushed through the door and stared down the four story descending stair case.

"Only one way to find out!" Gohan said getting a confirmatory nod from Videl before they cautiously descended downward. 'Man! What I wouldn't give to be able to sense KI right now!' thought Gohan. His whole life he had been spoiled with that ability. He had been able to sense people near him and been able to sense his powerful friends from almost anywhere. Now that he was getting older and with Piccolo's meditation training he was even able to get vague idea's of the emotions people where feeling just from the fluctuation of the KI's. Now with the ability ripped away he felt as if he was blind.

They reached the bottom and moved threw another set of double doors that lead to a hallway. Unlike upstairs this hallway had no doors or windows along it. Only a set of double doors where set at the end of the long passageway. Gohan could tell that Videl was anxious at this point and probably with good reason. Gohan couldn't help but notice that this hallway unlike the upstairs looked to be newly constructed and the strange design just screamed trap to him. If he had come alone he wouldn't have worried in the least but with Videl here he would have to be extra vigilant.

"You coming?" Videl asked, she was already halfway down the hallway looking back at Gohan.

"Ya!" Gohan said a little embarrassed, glad he hadn't talked aloud about being vigilant since he hadn't even notice her continue without him. They continued to the door, which open to reveal a small set of stairs into a dark auditorium. Moving down the stair Gohan with his Sayian hearing quickly pick up on the fact that they we're not alone.

"CAREFUL!" was Gohan's only warning as a blinding light flickered to life above them. It took a moment for Videl's eyes to adapt to the change but when they did she was astonished.

'It had been a trap!' was Videl's internal comment as she gazed in front of her. The room was full of super soldiers. There had to be at least 30 of them just down here waiting for them.

**GET THEM!**

"Hey do you guys know where the washroom is!" Videl looked to Gohan in astonishment. He was standing there scratching the back of his head like he was surprised at a birthday party.

'Is he not even a little scared? They where outnumbers 15 to 1 and he was over there making jokes. Is he serious?' Videl's internal conflicted was answered when Gohan dropped into a fighting stance. A somewhat _Vegeta_ smirk plastered on his face. With a quick side glance at Videl she knew there was no choice and as Gohan rushed forward she followed suit.

Gohan struck with the force of a small train barrelling a few men out of his way before striking 2 with powerful side kick. Videl ducked an attempted grab from her side before striking the man down. She stuck close to Gohan as he made a mess of bodies everywhere he went. Both teens danced through the crowed ending in the center of the mass of soldiers. It would have been a bad spot for anyone else except these two. They quickly and tactfully struck down the group to a mountain of moaning and unconscious bodies. Gohan had dispatched his last victim and turned to see Videl who delivered a quick punch putting her last opponent out as well. She was panting heavily and was soaked with sweat but for taking on at least ten enemies she was incredible. They shared as smile before a loud siren sounded and the far wall began to lift up. On their other side, to no surprise to Gohan, was another 30 soldiers ready for a fight. As well he saw the inactive forms of the machines that had attacked the Satan's.

"The machines!" Videl said noticing them herself now. Once the door clunked to a stop , the machines lit up like pinball machine.

SLAM!

They turned around to find there exit had been blocked by an impressively large steel blast door. Videl looked to Gohan with concern but seeing his usual goofy face decided she didn't have to worry. The soldiers looked down at the mass of bodies at Videl and Gohan feet and seemed a little apprehensive but the machines had no such fears as they shot forward first.

"The machines are mine!" Gohan said as he darted forward catching the machine and stopping it in its jet powered charge. Videl slipped between Gohan and struck out at the soldier behind it. Gohan wasted no time and jumped up and kneed the machines head off before jumping over another one and kicked a hole in its mid section.

"WHERE ARE MY PARENT!" was Videl's war cry as she smashed a soldier out with her elbow before hip throwing another one into a oncoming group of them. She was tiring out now, she may have gotten a lot stronger but with the ridiculous amount of enemies she was starting to falter. She saw Gohan out of the corner of her eye as he ripped a machines bladed arm off and stab it with it. 'It was just so crazy, he was kicking and punching threw advance armour like it was nothing' Videl was starting to wonder if she was actually needed at all for the rescue.

CRACK!

Videl felt the sting of a strike to the side of her head. Her slight lapse in concentration had enabled a soldier to get a side kick on her. She stumbled slightly but managed to strike at the soldier face with her palm rendering him immediately unconscious. She only saw it a second before a knife was coming down on face. It was all the time Gohan need though, in an instant he dispatched his current t opponent and crossed the room. He struck the knife wielding soldier with a devastating kick, not suppressing his abilities enough however. The man's limp body crossed the new room, across the first room and struck the blast door with incredible force. Videl could only look on in amazement as Gohan dispatch a second soldier who tried to take him off guard.

"Are you Ok?" Gohan said a very concerned look across his face. It wasn't concern for the situation there where in, not for her parents safety just as if she had fallen off her bike and skinned her knee.

'He's not human?' Videl thought as she started dumbfound at her saviour. 'There is no way! What the hell where these Sayian people. They couldn't just be regular people with tails!' She was rather light headed now. That was weird because she never got light headed from surprise but she guessed this was a different story. She watched as Gohan finished off the room before wandering back over to where she still knelt. She was exhausted, her body hurt from a few blows she had let slide by her defences. Most of all she was kind of sleepy.

BEEEP!

There was the sound again as again the far wall of this room lifted. And again there was more super soldier, only about ten this time. Unfortunately the number of machines doubled this time. Videl groaned aloud as she got to her feet.

"Don't these guys every give up!" Videl said slinking her way to stand beside Gohan. She looked him up and down and wasn't surprised to see no sweat, no laboured breath not even a scratch on his stupid perfect body. 'Typical'

"Are you all right Videl?" Gohan asked, sure she had been fighting a lot but he was sure she could handle more than this. She was wobbly on her feet, soaked in sweat and her eyes where half lidded and glazed. Before she could answer she was already on the attack and she could still deliver a fears combo of strikes on the soldiers. Gohan again took off and attacked the machines dispatching them with ease. When Gohan had finished off most of them he glanced back and gasped in surprise. Videl had taken most of them down but was now lying on the ground in a heap. Gohan rushed to her side and struck down the last stand soldiers. The machines gave chase but with Videl down he was threw holding back. Without looking he raised his hand and with a flash destroyed the remaining machines. "VIDEL! VIDEL!"

'What was wrong with her, there are no serious marks on her she couldn't have been knocked out. There's no way she that worn out!' Gohan's thoughts raced as he heard the familiar beep. The wall lifted and this time there was nothing but machines on the other side. He wasn't concerned with them now though there was something wrong with Videl. He rubbed away the sweat that was stinging his eyes and took Videl in one arm. 'WAIT! SWEAT! Why would he be sweating...no he wasn't sweating his eyes where just burning...' Gohan looked around the room and then he saw it.

"GAS!" Gohan yelled as the machines roared into life. They came at him and with Videl in his arms he dispatched them with quick kicks and chops with his free hand. It was gas. Gohan could pick up a slight smell that was definitely artificial. Aiming his hand up and at the wall where the last of the machines were he gathered energy to his palm before letting loose a devastating KI Blast. The explotion roared to life destroying several machines in the process. He leaped into the smoke and fire it created and up and out into the night air.

BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEP

His senses where flooded with the sound of alarms and shouting going on around the base. He looked back down at the hole he had created. It looked like someone drove a transport truck up and out of the bunker. There was fire and smoke billowing out of it.

"Videl can you hear me?" Gohan said shaking her on the soft wet grass. He felt dizzy and was sure the gas was affecting him too. He grabbed her and leaped up and clean across the base to the cement of the airstrip before he too collapsed beside Videl. The darkness was creeping in on him, there was no stopping it.

'Dammit how could I have been so stupid!' Gohan's mind scolded him 'I could have ended this in a second but now I put everyone in danger'. Gohan's eye lids where extremely heavy now. He heard commotion around him and he blindly fire a KI blast towards it. He took out a horrid of machines and soldier and the building behind them but he knew there was no use. They were going to get them.

'Please be alright Videl!'


	21. Chapter 21

The Body Guard

Chapter 21: No More Mr. Nice Guy!

"Are the restrains in place?"

"Yes sir, there's no way he can break out of these"

"Doctor...Doctor? These vital signs are very unusual"

"What is he?..."

Gohan could see the white light through his closed eye lids. The hum and bleeping of monitiors and various machines could be heard all around him. Gohan could identify the one sound of a constant beeping to be monitoring his heart beat.

"Doctor I think he's coming to..."

Knowing he was already busted Gohan open his eye's to observe his surroundings. The room was much like the other building on base. The walls were concrete painted white, barely any windows and the same stale air. A group of people that looked like doctors were over in one corner looking at several monitors. Every once and awhile they would take a look over their shoulder then go back to their arguments. Gohan was pretty sure they were trying to figure out just what he was. Bulma had mentioned that the Sayian vitals where wildly different from humans. Looking down he saw that he was on a large steel chair with an impressive looking steel restrain that where covered with blinking lights and cables.

"Oh so you're awake" A male voice drew Gohan attention. The doctor, as they called him, looked more like a mad scientist that you would see on a badly written B movie. His crazy white hair was frizzy like he had stuck his finger in a light socket. He wore a white lab coat as he walked back a forth tweaking various machines around the room as he talked.

"Where am I?" Gohan said hearing his groggy voice after his un- voluntary nap. He was pretty sure he was still on the base as the Doctor had a small red ribbon symbol on his white lab coat. He shared a brief glance with one of the nurses in the room who quickly looked away with a guilty look on her face. Not a good sign! Gohan was pretty sure this was not going to be a simple doctors check up.

"You're in the R&D department of the base. I wouldn't try anything because not even you could escape those restraints. You're also hooked up to the bases power grid so if you try anything we may just have to fry you!" Gohan looked down at the metal clamps and straps that wrapped themselves around his body.

'You could try!' Gohan smirked internally.

"You are a pretty impressive specimen Mr..." The doctor asked making Gohan feel like he was some kind of experiment subject. Which if the good doctor had his way would probably be at the top of his list.

"It's Gohan...where is Videl?" Gohan asked probing for his own information.

"The Satan girl is fine for the timing being, and if you answer my question then you may be too" Gohan didn't like the threat but he needed more information, so he would press on.

'Oh man! Captured by these clowns...he really hoped Piccolo or even worse Vegeta didn't find out about this one.' Gohan groaned internally.

"Are those super soldiers your doing?" Gohan asked as an attractive nurse came over from her little corner and put some kind of sensor on his bare chest.

"Yes... you like my handwork?" The doctor bragged as he grabbed a clip board from a steel table looking it over lazily.

"It looks like a ripe off of Dr Gero's work...poorly understood I might add" Gohan smiled as he saw the doctor cringe at his comment. "The KI blocker is pretty impressive...of course you stole that too. Capsule Inc. must have been paid a lot of money to steal that information."

"Oh you seem to know a lot about our little operations. Pity you where so powerless to stop us!" The nurses, after a motion from the doctor, quickly filed out of the room.

"So where are the Satans' being kept?" Gohan asked not making the effort to look at the doctor as he walked around his chair.

"Oh they're in the main hall...it appears as if the general is going to push up his broadcast to tonight after you're impressive if not futile attempt at rescue." The doctor leaned down speaking directly into Gohan's ear, attempting to intimidate him h. "While Gohan you don't need to worry about any of that anymore. All you have to worry about is answering my question. I want to know just what you are and how you do what you do ?" Gohan couldn't help but grin a little at the frail mans attempt at intimidation.

"We'll I think I got all the information I need" Gohan said nonchalantly.

"Oh do you now...well maybe a little electrical shock will..."

Gohan suddenly sat up right. His metal restrains gave way like rubber as they stretched and snapped altogether. His restraints sparked and hissed as wires ripped and metal snapped. You could hear the electricity surge through the metal chair in a vein protest but it did little to prevent Gohan from lazily pulling his electrodes off his chest. The doctor screamed and backed away into the corner. The room lit up in red flashing lights, alarm bells rang all over the building.

"THERE IS NO WAY! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" The doctor screamed as he squirmed around on the tile floor. The door burst open as the guards rushed in at Gohan but he simply batted them aside, there bodies smashing the monitors lining the walls.

"Now you're going to answer my questions!" Gohan said grabbing the doctor by the collar, lifting him off his feet. The doctor was crying as he weakly flailed in Gohan's grasp. "Where is the KI blocking signals coming from!"

"OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME...IT'S...IT'S being broadcasted threw the radio tower at the ...at the center of the base." Gohan felt a little stupid for not thinking of that in the first place. "PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEE!"

"Thank you" was all Gohan said before tossing the doctor to the side where he landed hard and crawled away into the corner to hide like a frighten animal.

'There was no holding back anymore...Anything could have happened to the Satan's while I was out. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again, it was time to show these people who they where messing with!'

Gohan raised his hand and blew an exit out of the building in an instant. The whole base shook as fire and flying bricks shot out into the night sky. Gohan walked out onto the green grass and scanned the night sky. He soon saw what he was looking for and with a quick KI blast destroyed the large T.V antenna blocking his senses. It only took a few seconds before the metal frame of the tower fell sideways onto a nearby building destroying both. A helicopter quickly descended on the young Sayian. Gohan had to raise his hand as the helicopter shown a spot light on him as it circled.

YOU THERE! SURROUNDER NOW OR WE'LL SHOOT!

Gohan took the time to bring his GI back up over his shoulder and tie his waist sash up before lazily swiping at the air. The speed and power which he swung his arm threw a current of air at the helicopter causing it to begin to lose control. It pitched and weaved for a moment before falling out of the sky into a massive fire ball. Gohan repeated this action to another helicopter before continuing on his way. There was a flood of KI that enveloped Gohan's mind, he could sense it all again. He could feel Vegeta, Piccolo and all of his friends KI even thought they were thousands of miles away. He felt the super soldiers KI's, with their weird artificial energy that was unmistakable now. Most importantly he could feel Videl again. She was with her parent in a building just across the way from Gohan.

"Hold on Videl I'm coming!" Gohan spoke to the night air as he strolled over to the building. Machines and brave enough soldiers would cross his path now and again but with Gohan not holding back anymore they were of little consequence. Gohan merely chopped at the machines causing them to explode into heaps of metal and sparks.

The building he was looking for finally came into view. It also seemed that the numbers of brave enough soldiers where diminishing. The large building was definitely a standout from the rest, he kind of felt stupid for not noticing before. It was at least 2 stories tall and although it was fortified like a bunker it had windows surrounding the top of it. On the front was a very impressive steal blast door that was almost 2 stories itself. Guarding the door was 2 super soldiers, they seemed to be dressed differently from the rest and by their KI signature where a lot stronger than the others. Some kind of Special Forces brand of super soldiers.

HEY!

IT'S HIM!

LET'S GET HIM!

Gohan just grinned as he approached the soldiers in no particular rush. He could sense into the building. Almost all of the soldiers had gathered in this building. He could feel them tightly packed in military formations. Then in front of that formation was the Satan's and a few of the special forces soldier and then one more. It had to be the general he's was a lot stronger than any of them. Well except one!

AND TODAY WE WILL FINALLY REVEAL OUR SELVES TO THE WORD!

The rant and cheering dragged Videl from her unconscious state. Her mind was foggy as she tried to remember when she had decided to take this nap.

BEFORE WE WERE LEAD BY THE INCOMPATANT AND SUPERSTIOUS. AT THE HIGHT OF OUR POWER OUR LEADERS SENT US ON WILD GOOSE CHASES FOR MAGICAL BALLS THAT PROBABLY NEVER EVEN EXSISTED.

'Magic balls? What was he ranting about..."Videl thought as she tried to rube the sleep from her eyes. ' WHAT THE HELL' she couldn't get her arms from behind her they were stuck almost as if there where...

"Gohan!" Videl sat up with a burst of fear. She remembered now, they had been fighting when she had passed out all of a sudden. 'Where was she? What happened to Gohan? Why am I tied up?' Videl mind spun out of control as her eyes struggled to adapt to the bright white light shinning directly at her.

"Videl..Videl! Are you all right..Del?" The famine voice stopped Videl's rushing thoughts as she had to fight back tears.

"Mom?" Videl said spinning around and seeing a blurred but unmistakable image of her mother. "MOM! ITS YOU...YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Videl lunged from her kneeling position to hug her mother but with her hands cuffed merely tackled her causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Videl you're awake!" Videl couldn't help it now as a few tears ran down her cheek. Her father's voice, gruff as always, was too much.

NOW ON INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION WE WILL PROVE ONCE AND FOR ALL WE ARE A TRUE WORLD POWER! WE'LL SHOW THAT NOT EVEN THE GREAT MR SATAN CAN STAND UP TO OUR MIGHT!

The roar of thousands of people ripped Videl from her family reunion and back to reality. She struggled to get back to her knees, out of her family sprawl on the cool concret floor. Now with both her brain and eye's working together she could take in her surroundings. The man yelling was only a couple of feet away talking behind a podium like a presidential leader or something. Beyond him was what really scared Videl. Thousands of super soldiers, all formed up in line after perfect line. She was on a stage! Not just a stage but the stage had a mock up of the world martial arts ring on it. Surrounding that where large professional looking T.V cameras. The building they were in was tall and as she looked up she found the ceiling which was 2 stories high had one big skylight. A catwalk circled the building as well and she saw several soldiers patrolling back and forth.

"I can't believe they got you too Del" Her mother said as quietly as she could talking over the rantings of the general. "For some reason they are going to broadcast the fight tonight...apparently something really scared them now there in a rush to get it done" Videl sort of heard what her mother was saying but she was trying to concentrate her KI at her wrists. "They want to beat you're father on T.V to prove that there army is the strongest or something"

"These guys are ridiculously powerful...there's nothing we can do!" Mr Satan said in a defeated voice. She may have been glad that her father had finally come down to reality but it still hurt to hear him talk in such a defeated tone. "We'll just have go along with them and once he gets his victory maybe they'll let us go!" Mr Satan saw that Videl wasn't paying much attention as she had a very stern and focused look on her face.

"Videl!" Her mother said in a serious tone "Videl NO! Don't even think about! There is nothing we can do right now so just..."

"Ahhhhh!" Videl suddenly screamed out with a mighty effort as she pulled her arms open snapping the cuffs, the links rattled on the floor. Both Mr and Mrs Satan gasped in astonishment but Videl wasn't waiting for applause. She took off in a charge, her target the loud mouth at the podium. She didn't care about the thousands of soldier or the gun emplacements on the stage. She was just focused on that man. The man that had been the cause of all of this. He was behind the scenes when she was chased from her home in the night. He was giving the orders when her parents were taken from her and Serena had died alone on the grass.

"GENERAL TOE!" Videl screamed as she raced at him with all the anger in her body. Two super soldiers stepped between them as one took a swing at Videl. She had to stop and lean back to avoid the fist. Than with a quick snap kick to his knee he was brought down to a level perfect for her knee to strike him in his head. As the soldier skidded across the floor Videl had caught the strike of the other one and with as side kick to his back sent him hurdling in the opposite direction.

"Ohh my goodness!" Amber whispered to herself at her daughter's physical prowess. Videl had dispatched them like nothing and was closing in on the general, his back still to them all.

"You son of a..." Videl said as she wound up and swung for the general's head. However Videl didn't even see the man move. He had been facing away and instantly he was facing her and had a hold of her fist. Videl came up with a knee but that too was instantly captured in the man's powerful hands. Videl struggled wildly but could not break his hold on her until she saw nothing but stars and felt the sensation of flying. Videl made contact with the ground roughly and slide limply across the floor. Her body made the squeaking sound that running shoes made as she slid to a stop. Her whole body hurt but it was the only thing that made Videl sure she had been struck. She hadn't even seen the man move. He was fast, maybe faster even than Gohan was. She rolled over with a muffled moan as she tried to re-acquire her opponent. That's when a sharp pain shot threw his scalp.

General Toe grabbed Videl by the hair lifting her off the ground with ease. Videl could only cringe as a few involuntary tears streamed down her cheek. With a crooked grin General Toe wandered back over to his podium to the cheers and hollers of his blood thirsty audience.

"THESE PATHETIC SO CALLED MARTIAL ARTIST HAVE BEEN THE ONLY HOPE FOR HUMANITY IN TIMES OF NEED!" Videl gritted her teeth, her anger dulling the pain coursing through her head. "ONCE THE WORLD SEES THEM BEG FOR MECY AT MY FEET THEN THEY WILL PAY US WHAT EVER WE WANT TO PRTOTECT THEM!' Another chorus of cheers erupted as Videl locked eyes prepared to deliver another blow to arrogant man. Then she felt it! Like nothing she had ever felt before!

'What the hell is that?' Videl's brain screamed as her heart nearly skipped a beat. It sent a shiver down her spine and she could barely even breathe. It was like Vegeta's KI when she was at capsule corp but a 100x more powerful. It reminded her of when her and Gohan where first practicing KI detection techniques. She had reached out as far as she could and had felt what she had first thought was an amazing KI level. Gohan had explained that it was East City that she felt and that when she was this far away all the people's KIs blurred into one. But if this was a city she was feeling then that city was just outside the large blast door on the other side of the hanger.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The loud banging on the blast door shook the wall that it was hanging from. The whole building went silent as it echoed through the thick steel. Someone was on the other side of that door and soon enough Vide was able to determine who it was. Videl gasped completely forgetting the pain of being held up by her hair.

"IT'S GOHAN! HE'S HERE!"


	22. Chapter 22

The Bodyguard

Chapter 22: Gohan Revealed!

Videl could only blink dumbly at the enormous KI that was knocking on the enormous door. The whole Red Ribbon army was stuck staring at the large door, confused by the action. Even general Toe lost his sadistic grin as he stared angrily at the blast door.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

** "WHO IS THAT? WHERE ARE THE GUARDS?" **General Toe yelled angrily. The door groaned in response as the creaking of bending metal bulged in the center. The walls cracked around the door as it bubbled out and began to glow red with heat. Videl could feel the vibration as the door struggled against the pressure before...

**BOOOOM!**

The doors disappeared in destructive fire as peace slide out of the smoke and into the building. As the smoke began to settle it was clear the door was gone, as well as large section of the wall that it was hung on. An almost perfect circular hole was left where the door had been. The edges still aflame and smouldering. Thats where he stood, deadcenter of the destruction. Videl knew who had been on the other side but still just see him made it all real. It was fare away and but Videl could tell there was deffinetly a difference to this Gohan. He was serious, that was the best way she could describe the change.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT! WHERE ARE THE GURADS?" Toe screamed practically foaming at the moth as he spoke. Gohan simply looked up , everyone following his gaze.

WHAM! WHAM!

As if on cue two guards stroke the hard glass roof with a sickening thud. Their bodies making an almost comical squeaking sound as they slide down the glass before falling from the roof. Videl could feel General Toe shacking in fear as he still held on to her hair.

"LISTEN CLOSELLY BECAUSE I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE!" Gohan's voice was booming and commanding even making Videl shiver a little. Gohan slowly began to stride his way down the center of the building paying little to no attention to the thousands of soldiers around him. "LET THE SATAN FAMILY GO NOW AND SURROUNDER YOUR SELVES!" As he strolled his way through the ranks of soldiers. One soldier darted from his formation towards Gohan before he stopped just short of Gohan, Gohan merely walked past him. The soldier suddenly grew very pale as blood began to trickle from his nose, mouth and forehead.

'It was almost like he was struck multiple times but she never saw and blows, he didn't even seem to break his stride as he passed ' Videl thought as she could only stare blankly like everyone else in the building.

"AND WHAT IF WE DON'T!" General Toe screamed finally being able to shake his petrifying fear. He had also lost his grip on Videl which Videl immediately took advantage of and crawled her way to her parents. Gohan stopped at this as made sure to make eye contact with Toe before he spoke.

"OR I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Gohan was close enough now for Videl to see his face clearly and he was angry. It was such an unusual look for Gohan as Videl had been use to the goofy teenager had grown to love. It wasn't unnatural looking though, as she was a little scared of the look on his face.

"YOU CAN TRY! GET HIM!" General Toe bellowed the orders as all the soldiers jumped into action. They're fear was set aside as there military training kick in. They had been given there orders. The ranks collapsed in as every single soldier rushed to Gohan. He was engulfed in human bodies as they piled on and around Gohan. Even when there was no more room soldiers still pushed and shoved to get as close as possible to their target. Videl was about to yell out for Gohan but then she felt it. If she had felt a "city" destroy the front blast door, there was a country worth of KI building in the dog pile of soldiers. A golden glow began to pierce the pile of bodies as a tremendous rumble began to shake the building violently. Cracks snaked their way up the walls and the glass on the roof began to spider apart.

BOOOM!

The room was flooded in a blinding golden light. Bodies filled the air, as they were flung away wildly. Like a ripple in a pond soldiers where shoved away from Gohan violently. A few unlucky one where thrown through the glass roof into the night sky. While other struck the walls and each other as they were tossed like rag dolls. Videl had to duck as a man flew over them and crashed backstage. When the bodies had fallen and laid limp Videl finally got a look at Gohan. She gasped as he was engulfed in a golden flame. His hair was now blond like as well and his eyes where a piercing teal colour. The power she felt was un imaginable and it made it hard to breath ever time she tried to get a feel for it.

"Oh my god!..." Videl heard her father mutter but she was too astonished to pay much attention. With a crash of the podium where Toe was up and yelling in anger and probably fear. Gohan simply had continued his approach.

"NO! N-NO YOU CAN DO THIS...I WAS SO CLOSE...WHAT ARE YOU?" General Toe screamed crazy with anger. The golden flame that had enveloped Gohan faded away as he came towards them but his hair remained golden and his eyes still teal.

"GIVE IT UP TOE...YOU CAN'T WIN!" was Gohan's warning as he neared the stage. He raised his metallic hand towards Gohan ,his hand suddenly fell off leaving a very large barrel.

"DODON WAVE HAAAA!" He screamed as a red light fired from where his hand once was. The beam crashed into Gohan and exploded into a fire ball that nearly reach the roof. General Teo's victory was sort lived however as Gohan advanced threw the flame unscaved.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

General Toe continued his attack one after the other unsuccessfully. He was practically foaming at the mouth as he screamed his non-sensical ranting. His final blast came dangerously close to himself as the fire ball knock him flat on his ass. He sat there on the ground panting and mumbling pathetically. As the smoke settled Gohan was there, right in front of the general. He stared down at the man angrily before he simply walked past the man toward Videl and her family. Mr Satan flaied his way infront of his family.

"No please...don't hurt them..I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to t-take credit for it...I swear!" Mr Satan scurried his way in front of Videl and her mother shielding them from the golden man. Mr Satan, still handcuffed, squinted his eye's closed as he prepared for a finishing blow. "I'm sorry! Just d-don't hurt my family!" Mr Satan could feel the golden warrior loaming over him. He expected a blow but instead felt Gohan reach behind him and snap his cuffs from his wrist. Mr Satan reluctantly open his eye's to see Gohan smiling above him.

"Hey Mr. S! Sorry it took so long for us to find you!" Gohan said cheerfully as he reached over and snapped Mrs Satans cuffs as well.

"Gohan! That was amazing" Mrs Satan said as she rubbed her soar wrists. Gohan simply scratch the back of his head and laughed in response. Mrs Satan walked over to her husband who was still on the ground in shock.

"Gohan!" Mr Satan said still sitting where he had been staring at Gohan in awhh! Amber only placing a reassuring hand on her husband well he wrestled with these new details.

"Are you alright Videl?" Gohan asked concerned with the look he was getting from Videl. She smiled half heartedly but Gohan could tell she was in shock. "Kinda crazy huh?" Gohan said smiling a little at her nervously. Gohan breathed out as he let his super Sayian transformation go. His hair fell slightly as it returned to its original colour. Videl watched as his pupils were flooded black and returned to normal. His transformation was gone now and the Gohan she knew was back in front of her.

"Gohan...how...what is this? " Gohan was relieved to hear her voice after such a long silence even if it was that. Gohan just grinned dumbly we'll rubbing that back of his head, it kinda made Videl feel a little better to see Gohan be Gohan again.

"It's another one of those Sayian things...I'll explain later I guess..haha" Gohan said he glanced over his shoulder to see a few soldier limp their way out of the auditorium.

"I figured as much...thanks Gohan..for saving us and all" Videl said a little embarrassed. Gohan could tell she was a little ashamed. She had been training so hard because she thought he had needed her to save them. She knew now, she had felt his power and seen what he was capable of. Videl was a fighter just like his friends and she had felt a power she would never be able to grasp.

"GOHAN!" Mrs Satan warned as General Toe was on his feet again and limping towards them.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" General Toe yelled. "I was so close...I COULD HAVE BEATEN THEM EASILY!" The general was almost in tears and he fell to his knees.

"And that gives you the right to do this!" Gohan yelled angrily.

"AND WHAT GIVES THEM THE RIGHT TO LIE TO THE WORLD...I was going to resurrect the red ribbon army with this technology...but no one would listen to me...they all believed that if anything like Cell happened again that Mr Satan would save them! I was going to get every defence contract once I showed the world how weak the Satan's actually were. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Feebly General Toe lifted his arm canon at Gohan but Gohan was already beside him by that time as he chopped at it cause it to spark. Then Gohan lightly pushed the man off his feet as he slid on the concert floor. The Satan breathed out in relief as Gohan had shown once again that the general was no match for him.

"You're right!" Was Gohan statement that caught everyone off guard. The general sat up at this and looked dumbly at Gohan. Gohan crossed his arms as he seemed to think this over. "Maybe you do deserve a fair fight". Mr Satan gulped hard not sure where the young Sayian was going with this but scared him the less. "Fair being the key word here" The small group of people watch dumbfounded as Gohan casually strolled over to one of the many camera's surrounding the stage area. " If you really believe that the Satan's are no match for you then this should be simple...where all fighters here and there is nothing wrong with a little match" Gohan explained as he flicked a switch on the camera causing a red light to flicker to life.

"Gohan...?" Videl whispered as she watched him as he strolled over to another camera, flicking it on as well. Gohan caught her look and only smiled in a reassuring reasons.

"YES!... and you won't interfere?" General Toe asked seemingly coming back to life with each word Gohan said. Gohan merely nodded in confirmation before walking over to a large group of T.V's and computers just off stage. "I'll crush the champ..Then everyone will realize that I am the strongest in the world.

"Wohh! You don't think you can just walk off the street and fight the peoples champ...do you?" Gohan paused to turn around and smile mischiefly at General Toe. "You've got to beat the number one contender..Don't you?" The screens Gohan where busy typing on came to life as numbers on the screen began counting down.

"Gohan I..I don't think I can..." Videl started but Gohan just smiled as he made his way back to Videl and her parents.

"Who is the number one contender again..Mrs Satan?" Gohan asked sarcastically as he placed a knowing hand on Videl's shoulder. Mr Satan began to protest but Gohan just shot him a smile that stopped him in his tracks.

"ALL I HAVE TO DO IS BEAT THIS LITTLE GIRL...THAN I CAN HUMILATE MR SATAN INFRONT OF THE WHOLE WORLD" The general bellowed bursting in to hysterical laughter. Gohan just nodded before turning to Videl who look a little afraid.

"You'll do fine Videl..Now come on your tougher then this guy" Gohan said wrapping his hands around Videl's. "Now finish this so we can all go home..." Gohan closed his hands around Videl's making her hand into fists before nodding at her. He could see a timid fear on her face which was very un-Videl like but after a pause she nodded and moved onto the ring. She pulled her arm across her body and stretched it out, but she never took her eyes of the general, who was still laughing to himself. She may not have been confident in herself like Gohan was but this man's stupid laugh was pissing her off. Just on queue T.V screens all over the globe flickered onto the same scene.

**Capsule Corp**

"ChiChi! ChiChi! Videl's on T.V!" Bulma yelled from her spot on the coach in front of her massive television. ChiChi practically ran into the room, leaping over the coach to get a better view of the show.

"IT IS VIDEL! Gohan's girlfriend is on T.V!"

"Where's Gohan? Is Videl really going to take on that guy?" Bulma asked only getting a shrug from Chichi.

"Oh I really hope she'll be alright..I don't know what I'll do if Gohan's future wife gets hurt by that brute!" Bulma could only roll her eyes at Gohan's mother.

**Erasa's House**

"OH RIGHT GO VIDEL!" Erasa cheered happily at seeing her childhood friend standing opposite of the ugly robot looking man. Lime was sitting beside her as they had been shopping when they heard the new and literally ran to Erasa's home.

"Is Videl really going to fight that guy...Aren't these guys like the same ones that attacked the house... she could be killed!" Lisa per claimed obviously concerned for Videl.

"Don't worry guys!... Gohan's with her, I'm certain" Lime said staring keenly at the television screen.

"KICK HIS ASS VIDEL!"


	23. Chapter 23

The Bodyguard

Chapter 23: Videl Vs General Toe

All around the world everyone was tuned into the pirated broadcast emanating from the secret Red Ribbon base. There screens depicted a confident if not a little worse for wear Cyborg the world had come to know as General Toe. Across from him was the daughter of the world champ and saviour, Videl Satan. She had a few cuts and scrapped but showed no concern as she strolled center stage to face the General.

"HAHA! The great Mr Satan sending his little girl to fight his battles for him" The general laughed triumphantly forgetting the pathetic graveling he had been doing just minutes ago. Gohan with Videl's parents where just outside of the cameras view on the sidelines. Her parent's where the picture of nervousness as they held on to each other for support. Gohan just kept the same confident smile on his face as he looked on.

"Are we going to fight or what!" Videl said impatiently as she stared down her opponent. She was nervous as hell though; her last encounter with him hadn't ended so well. Still she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Gohan could tell she was nervous even through her brave face as it wasn't the same Videl that he had faced in training for those couple of months.

"Fine then, have it your way...little girl!" General Toe said before starting his assault. It was the same as before for Videl. Before she knew it she felt the crushing power of his blow as his fist dug into her stomach. The blow knocked her from her feet and sent her flying backwards. She did her best to remain upward as she frantically tried to regain foot on the ground. She felt the rush of air, he was already behind her and landed a sharp kick to her back. This time she couldn't remain upright as she was horizontal to the ground. He landed a blow to her head crashing her to the ground. Her vision was flood with stars as her whole body slammed into the hard concert floor. The general sneered as he delivered a kick to her mid section as she laid there causing her to slide across the ring.

"VIDEL!" Mrs Satan screamed as she went to run to Videl's side. It was Gohan's hand on her shoulder that stopped her as he simple shock his head, his smile never leaving his face.

"Videl's just fine...it will take a whole lot more then that to beat her" Gohan simply said before turning back to see Videl struggle back to her feet. She was clutching her side as blood tricked down the side of her face. "Focus Videl! You're faster than this!" Gohan coached.

"Ya ya ya.. quit you're yapping already!" Videl muttered under her breath as she groaned at the pain in her ribs. She had heard him though; she remembered it from there training time.

/_Your eyes will begin to betray you Videl, you have to use your senses and instinct to fight a battle at the next level . Just stay focused and keep your mind clear...there is no place for doubt or anger in a fight like this.\_

Those where Gohan 's words during their training and she had been able to block one of Gohan's attacks shortly after that. So Videl closed her eyes and breathed in and out letting go of her fear and doubt. She was going to win this fight and leave all this craziness behind. There was just one obstacle and it was standing across from her grinning like an idiot. Gohan saw what he was looking for when Videl opened her eyes again. Her fierce determination she had shown during their training was back. Now the real fight could begin.

"Are you ready to give up yet little girls?" General Toe scuffed as he crossed his arms and looked down at the Satan girls. Videl's responded by dropping back into her fight stance and grinning at the general making him angry.

"Now you'll see" Gohan whispered to himself though Mrs Satan heard as she stared intently to see what Gohan was talking about. The general attacked in a flash again and Videl struck out with the palm of her hand. To her surprise, as much the generals, her hand connected with the his wrist deflecting his punch over her left shoulder. Videl was so surprised she failed to see the counter attack that struck her. She was stumbled back but was able to maintain her balance until the general struck again sending her somersaulting backwards several times.

"Stay focused Videl!" Gohan coached from the sidelines. "You can do this!"

Videl was up again and although being pretty ruffed up looked more aggravated then defeated. She was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. She was getting beaten up pretty good but each time she fought him she got a little better at it. This time it was Videl on the attack as she charged in and leaped onto the air. With her battle cry she struck out with her foot aiming for his head. The general ducked below and countered with his fist but Videl deflected it left and buried her fist into the general face. His head snapped left but did little to budge the man, his eyes locked onto Videl with an ugly grin on his face. He snapped forward knocking Videl flat. Videl had to block a kick which sent her sliding on her but backwards. She cradled her fist as her knuckles were bruised and bloody from her own attack. She was disheartened by her failed attack and she was losing hope.

'I hit him with everything I had and it barely hurt him!' Videl thought as she wobbly returned to her feet. She stole a quick glance at Gohan who to her aggravation still kept his confident look and goofy smile plastered on his face.

"She's going to get killed in there!" Mr Satan said looking to Gohan for help. Gohan just waved him off not taking his eyes of the fight.

"Videl is fine" Gohan explained. "VIDEL! REMEMBER TO FOCOUS YOUR KI TO YOUR MAIN POINT OF IMPACT THE SECOND THAT IT CONNECTS...YOU'RE WEARING HIM OUT KEEP IT UP!" Videl looked bewildered. She examined the general, he was breathing a little bit heavier and there were a few beads of sweat on his brow. There certainly didn't seem to be a lot of damage however. If Gohan was right than she was going to go all out.

"Bring it on!" Videl said dropping back down into her stance. The general answered her and appeared behind her, attempting to grab onto her. Videl managed to duck out however as she swung around and aimed her fist for the man's stomach. This time she was clear; this time she was focused. She focused all her KI into her knuckles just as the fist connected and with an explosive show of power threw the general off his feet and across the ring. He landed with a loud thud before he angrily jumped back to his feet and glared at the teenage girl.

"WHAT'S WRONG TOE!" Gohan taunted "YOUR BATTERIES GETTING LOW?" Toe dismissed Gohan angrily as he looked a little more wearily at his opponent. "DO YOU SEE NOW TOE...EVEN NOW VIDELS REGAINING ENERGY, WELL YOU ARE ONLY LOOSING YOURS."

"SHUT UP! SHE CAN BEARLLY STAND ...I'M GOING TO CRUSH HER" Toe screamed confidently but still hesitating to attack. Gohan just answered with a laugh which enraged General Toe into attacking Videl again. This time Videl got the jump on Toe as she flanked him. The general answered with a kick which Videl blocked only stumbling slightly. Her opponent attempted to capitalize on this but Videl dodged and struck with a kick that connected with Toe's ribs.

"Perfect!" Gohan whispered to himself. The power transfer was textbook this time and the power showed. The man was sent flying and smashed threw one of the camera's around the ring. His body bounced once before he landed. Videl was panting heavily as her efforts showed its effect on her as well.

"YAAAAA!" Mr Satan screamed in triumph as if he had done the deed himself. The General jumped to his feet and for the second time that day was foaming at the mouth.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BITCH!" was the general's war cry as he charged Videl again. As he passed the wreckage of the camera he kicked a large piece towards Videl. She swatted it away easily but it was only a distraction. The general struck Videl furiously landing several strikes to Videl's body. She was knocked flat on her back but as quickly as she hit the ground she was back up, blocking his last punch. She connected with a powerful knee to his chin sending him skyward and with a leap kick struck him back down to the ground. She finished with a kick sending Toe sliding across the floor. Videl was exhausted but was trying not to show her fatigue to the enemy. It wasn't just the apparent damage that covered Videl head to toe but the penalty of her new found KI control that was hurting her the most.

"It's over Toe! Give up... You can't win!" Gohan said from his place on the side lines. Videl stole a glance at Gohan but sure wasn't as confident as he was. It was taking a great deal of will power just to stay on her feet. The only thing keeping her going was her desire to kick the crap out of the General. The sweat burning her eyes.

"AHHHH!" Toe screamed as he charged Videl in desperation, it seemed mindless but there was a devious though or two on his mind. With a flick of his wrist an 8 inch blade flipped out of its secret hiding place. Gohan watched Mrs Satan flinch but Videl herself saw it coming a mile away. Gohan sensed Videl move her KI to the palm of her hand. Completely taking the general off guard, Videl rather than dodge ,grab the blade with her hand. The KI in her hand prevented any kind of deep cut and with precision of both martial arts and KI control chopped at the hilt of the blade. The metal snapped off causing the charging man to fall off balance. Videl with a forward thrust kick levelled the man. He smashed against the back wall and crumpled to the floor.

"NO! NO! NO! IT'S NOT FAIR...IT'S NOT!" Toe screamed from his fettle position against the concert wall.

"This is what you wanted Toe! It's completely fair! You said you wanted a fair fight and you got it." Gohan explained as he watched Videl out of the corner of his eye. She was pretty banged up. Her right eye was almost completely swollen shut, her lips split and bleeding and her hand trickled blood from her swollen knuckles. She was panting heavily and drench in sweat but she was focused on her opponent focused on staying conscious and finishing this for good. Videl suddenly dropped back down into her fight stance causing Gohan to look back at Toe. He had used what was left of blade to cut a steam pipe on the wall open. It poured out steam the quickly flooded the stage area and everyone vanished into it s mist.

"You're just kidding yourself General Toe, this is only going to hinder you even more!' Gohan explained in a somewhat annoyed tone. He assumed Toe's cyborg implant had some kind of thermal optics that he could use in the steam. Unfortunately for Toe Gohan knew that whatever blurred image he may get from his robotic eye it was no match for Videl's ability to sense out KI. As Videl was enveloped but the steam he saw her close her eyes and begin to focus again. Several bangs and clashes could be heard in the cloud of steam. Only Gohan and Videl knew what was actually happening. Toe had managed to land one or two more strikes but Videl quickly collected herself and was now knocking Toe around with ease. The steam pipe slowly lost its pressure and the cloud around the stage began to dissipated. It was just in time to see Videl's final blow.

"Ahhhhh!' Videl cried out as the side of her foot connected with Toe's head. He was sent flying once again and struck the same spot on the wall as before. This time the wall was unable to stand up to the bow as Toe crashed threw it out into the night air. Just like the wall Toe was unable to stand up to the blow and he laid still on the grass.

"YAAAHHH!" Screamed the Satan's as Videl's mother jumped into Mr Satan arms jumping around in celebration. It was a scene that was playing out all over the world. At Erases house Lime, Erasa and Lisa where jumping around the living room like a bunch of little girls. At Bulma's Chichi was jumping up and down on Bulma's coach with excitement. Poeple where gathering in the streets cheering and other where huddled around televisions at store fronts. On their screens stood an exhausted Videl Satan who began to fall as her will had been the only thing keeping her upright. Suddenly Gohan was there and caught her as she fell. Dropping to his knees he laid her tired form against his.

"Hey Gohan" was Videl's weak response as she was inches from sleep. Gohan just smiled down at her he looked down at her knowingly. He remembered training as a child first with Piccolo then with his father. The exhaustion of using up ones KI was so much more draining than simple physical strain.

"Hey Videl...You won" Gohan said as Videl flashed him a knowing smile back. "It's was about time" Gohan joked causing Videl to groan a little in response. Mrs Satan had to stop her husband who was about to intervene giving him a shake of the head. He gave up and they both stood and watch the scene. It was the same at Bulma's house as Chichi and Bulma both sat on the edge of the seat chanting for Gohan to just kiss her already! Erasa and Lisa both "owwed" childishly as Gohan and Videl drew closer and closer together. Gohan, as if he heard them, stopped and looked back at the cameras remembering about the broadcast. With a simple nod of his head and some invisible KI he blew up the last two camera's leaving the world with a static snow storm.

"Hey Gohan?" Videl wisped bring his attention back to her where she wanted it.

"Ya Videl?" Gohan said resuming his slow descent towards Videl face.

"Are you ..." Videl couldn't finish as Gohan lips met hers in a gentle kiss. Videl suddenly flinched in pain as her split lip protested the contact.

"Oh Videl I'm sor..." It was Gohan this time who couldn't finish. With a new found energy Videl pulled Gohan down into a much more frantic and passionate kiss. The romantic tension they had both felt for so long finally realized in this one moment. They had been through so much, so many close calls and awkward silences. From the early days with Gohan,the new servant in the house; to their time training in the woods all coming to this very moment. Neither was sure how long they had stayed like that but their lungs finally won out and protested. Videl still in a dazed kept her eyes close but was smiling in a dream like state. Then she actually did falling asleep in Gohan arms. Her fatigue had finally took its toll. Gohan just smiled down at her in amazement. She was so beautiful even with her lips split and her eye swollen up, she was strong and he was excited to see just how strong she would become. Whatever was in Videl's future all he really knew was that he wanted to be around to see for himself.


	24. Chapter 24

The Bodyguard

Chapter 24: Happy Endings

It took the clearing of Mrs Satan's throat to finally drive the young Sayians eyes from the sleep girl. Finally pulling his mind back to _the here and now_ Gohan turned to see Videl's parent standing behind him impatiently. Mrs Satan had disapproving, if fake look on her face as she stood there with her arms folded over her chest. Mr Satan seemed to be in deliberation whether to be angry or understanding of the situation. Gohan blushed wildly as he stood up, Videl still in his arms and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ha Ha well I guess she's a little tired...ha-ha" Gohan said trying to draw the attention away from his and Videl's moment. Mrs Satan walked over and ran her hand threw Videl's hair as she lay in Gohan arms asleep.

"She's pretty banged up...we should get her to a hospital" Mrs Satan said concern written all over her face. Gohan just smiled looking back down at her sleeping form.

"Nah she'll be fine...she's tough. She just needs to rest" Gohan said trying to make her mother feel more at ease. "Besides I've got something better to take care of these wounds." Gohan looked over to Mr Satan, seeing as his mind might have started to settle on angry walked over to the large man first.

"There's a dirt path just outside the gates that leads up to a hillside to the west" Gohan said handing the father his daughter back gently. Videl stirred slightly but remained in her peaceful sleep. "Just wait for me up there, okay Mr S?"

"...thank you, I mean that" It was probably the most honest and real thing Gohan had ever heard Hercule say. The man may have been a boastful, arrogant and over bearing man but he was still a father. Gohan just waved him off before stepping back and raising a hand to the wall beside where General Toe had broken threw. With a golden flash Gohan blasted a nice size hole in the wall before motioning the Satan's towards it. The sun was up now and shone through the hole like a beacon of hope.

"You're not coming with us?" Mrs Satan said dismayed.

"I've just got something to take care of her first then I'll meet ya on the hillside" Gohan explain. Mr Satan just nodded and he carried his daughter threw the hole followed by Mrs Satan. Gohan watched the hole for a few more seconds before getting to work. He quickly phased out and appeared by the much larger hole where the blast door had been. He took a hiding super soldier off guard who screamed and fell over in terror. Gohan looked down at the man with an angry glaring stare.\

"Take General Toe and tell everyone else to get as far away from here as they can...or they'll deal with me!" Was Golan's warning as he took a threatening step forward to get the man moving. The man stumbled a bit but was off running in fear. Gohan could hear him screaming at everyone to run for their lives. Satisfied with this Gohan left the building and began his search for what he was looking for. Occasionally Gohan would blow up a tank or a small building on his stroll through the base, just to get the remaining soldier up and running. Gohan began blasting his way into buildings rummaging threw offices and laboratories. He would take a few files and anything incriminating to the Red Ribbon army and thing linking them to Capsule Inc. He carefully destroyed anything related to Dr Gero so no one else could use the technology in the future. The base was empting nicely as only a few screaming and running soldier where left. Gohan emerged from the office, his evidence tucked away in his GI. He blew up a few more things just to make his point. He saw the good Doctor who had attempted to imprison him earlier in the day. Gohan just gave a little wave and a smirk to the man who was now running in fear like the rest of them. Gohan knew they would have to be rounded up later but for now this was more important.

Up at the top of the hill the Satan family had just made it to the arranged meeting spot as an exhausted Mr Satan sat down in the grass with his daughter still asleep in his arms. They looked down at the base which looked really tiny from the hillside. They could see the occasional thing explode now and again and soldier spreading out in all direction fleeing those explosions. Mr Satan, feeling Videl stir in his arms looked down to see Vide begin to open her eyes.

"Hey daddy" was Videl weak and groggy voice as she smiled up at her father who had such a worried look on his face. "Did we win?" To this Mr Satan just smiled even harder at his daughter, she knew she had.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Mrs Satan said placing her hand on her daughter forehead.

"Like I just got hit by a bus" Videl giggled a little but it came out as more of a groan. She was exhausted and soar all over but she never felt better. Videl lifted her head slightly peering around her parents. "Where's Gohan?" Videl said blushing just a little at her last memory before she slept.

"HEY! Mr and Mrs Satan" A voice yelled from above. Gohan slowly descended from the sky to land softly beside Mrs Satan. "Sorry I took so long" Gohan said scratching the back of his head and laughing. Videl with a reassuring look at her father lowered herself to her feet. She walked over to where Gohan was on her wobbly legs. The two teens just looked at each other blushing as they did. Seeing Videl wobble a little he help her to a seat in the grass before join beside her.

"So that wasn't such a choir now was it?" Gohan said looking over to Videl who just shoved him playfully.

"Speak for yourself there superman" Videl said playfully looking back down at the base they had just left. They had been through so much; it was kind of hard to believe it was over. "So what now?"

"We'll you and your folks should probably get home and gets some rest...You've been through allot" Gohan said taking and capsule from his GI sash and tossing it to Mrs Satan. "I'm just gonna stay here and cleanup" Gohan explained matter of factly. Videl just smiled looking longingly at the blue sky above her. It had been so long since she had been home, she could hardly remember it. Videl's day dreams where interrupted as she remember something.

"Hey it's over now so that means you have to spill it mister" Videl said remembering his promise. Gohan just laughed rubbing his head.

"Tell you what, I'll come and visit tonight and tell you everything. Okay?" Gohan said getting to his feet and give her a two fingered salute. "I promise" Videl was too tired to argue as she just nodded a beamed up at the man.

"I guess that'll work...but no running out on me got it" Videl explained as her mother began to help her too her feet. Gohan agreed before returning his gaze back on the base.

"Is everyone out of the base Videl?" Gohan asked already knowing the answer but just wanting to test his student one more time. Videl closed her eyes and reach out to feel for the base.

"Nope it's completely deserted...why?" Videl asked as Gohan was already taking flight. He landed on a hill top just to the right of the one they had been standing on. The Satan's shared a confused glance with each other before turning their attention back to Gohan.

"What's he doing?" Mrs Satan asked as Gohan began to stretched his arms out before bring them together in front of him. His palms facing towards the base, his hands cupped as if holding a ball.

"KAAAAAAA!" Gohan's voice echo over the hillside and threw the trees below.

"Oh Oh!" Mr Satan said to himself causing both Satan girls to look puzzled at him.

"MAAAAAAA!" Videl could feel a warm breeze pick up, coming from the direction of Gohan. She could feel the build up of KI forming inside Gohan's body.

"Get down" Mr Satan said as he pulled both his wife and daughter down as he took cover on the ground.

"Why?" Mrs Satan asked confused but still laying down on the ground with her husband and daughter.

"Monster beam" Was his reasons only creating more questions from his family.

"HAAAAAA" A blue ball of light formed in Gohan's hand as the warm breeze picked up into a steady wind.

"MAAAAAA!" The light became blinding as they had to shield their eyes from it. "HAAAAAAA!" With an explosion of raw power Gohan's attack blasted down the hill side shaking the ground as in passed. It struck with amazing force as an explosion that enveloped half the base ripped away buildings and vehicles with ease. Videl popped out from her spot under her father arms to admire the power of the technique but was quickly pulled back down by her father.

"Not done yet" Hercule said not lifting his head from its covered position. Just as he had said, the explosion had just been the power of the impact and as a blue glow escaped from every door, window and hatch on the base. The ground seemed to lift a few feet in the air as the pressure of the explosion lifted the soil itself.

BOOOOOOOMB!

The side of the mountain that the base had been built on instantly evaporated as a mushroom cloud rocked towards the sky. The ground under their feet shook violently as piece of building and rock fell all around the adjacent forests. As the cloud began to dissipate and the last of the debris settled Gohan landed beside the huddle that was the Satan family smiling down at them with a laugh. Slowly they rose from there spot on the ground and looked down in Awwh at the aftermath.

"Wow" Both Videl and her mother echo together as they couldn't take their eyes off of the gaping hole in the side of the mountain.

Once there shock had settle Gohan helped Videl and her mother into the hover car and said his goodbyes to Amber and Hercule. Videl lay in the backseat of the convertible hover car her head rested on her father's jacket.

"So I'll see you tonight right?" Videl asked a little afraid that if she left she may never see Gohan again. She was fighting sleep again because she was worried that maybe all that had happened would all be some kind of dream.

"Don't worry Videl I promise I'll come after I'm done here" Gohan said laughing. Videl summoned up a little courage and practically leaped forward kissing Gohan on the lips.

"You better" She said smiling as Gohan had turned red in the face. Gohan just nodded ignoring the look he was receiving from Mr Satan in the driver seat. Gohan watched as the car took flight and zoomed across the mountain landscape.

**Several Hours later**

Videls room was dark even though the sun was still up outside. The last of the sunlight seeped through the curtains only slightly. They had gotten home a couple of hours ago happy to find the house mostly repaired and only concerned house workers waiting for them. It had been a little weird at first to come back to the place where the attack had happened but the relief of being home as a family again over powered it. They had shown up to a mob of reporters at their front gate but like always her father was more than willing to entertain them well her and her mother sliped inside. There were waves of question ranging from the mysterious destruction of the base to how they managed to capture her father. Even a few about the mysterious youth they saw on T.V with her. She felt sure her father had made up a useful little lie to cover all those areas. If there was something her father could do it was making up stories. Apparently her celebrity had grown immensely in the last 24hrs and she wasn't quite sure if she like that or not. She had always tried her hardest to become an accomplished martial artist and that always came with fame. Now though it all seemed a little silly to her. She still wanted to be as strong as she could be but with people like Gohan and his friends around it seemed like the fame would just be a lie.

When she had finally made it to her bedroom her father had come in to talk with her. He had brought her mother as well and had sat them down and told them all about the Cell games. He had made it sound like it was going to rock there whole world. They had known it was not him since the beginning but when he explained the similarities between Gohan and the fighters it did open there eyes quiet a bit. Her and her mother had made sure to appear angry at the man but in truth they were both glade to have the truth out in the open. After her parents had left she was quickly able to fall asleep not even waiting for Gohan could overpower her exhaustion.

Her curtain flutter as Gohan landed softly on her window balcony pushing open the door with his KI. "Videl...Videl you awake?" He whispered into the gloom of the room. Videl immediately stirred out of her sleep a smile on her face.

"Gohan...it's about time" Was Videl's groggy response. She sat up slightly as Gohan made his way over to her bedside. Gohan seemed to deliberate for a second as he began to lean into Videl before stepping back again. Then just as quickly as he had stepped back he leaned in and stole a quick kiss from Videl blushing as he stood back up. Videl just smiled back at the goofy teenager at her bed side.

"How you feeling Videl" Gohan ask with concern as he finally shook of his embarrassment.

"I'm alright...still pretty soar" Videl explained as she rubbed the purple bruise under her right eye. Gohan just smiled in an understanding manner. Gohan then made his way around to the other side of Videl's bed climbing in beside her. Videl's heart suddenly jumped wildly as she sat up quickly pulling the covers up closer over her body. When she realized Gohan was just getting comfortable atop her covers she then felt a little stupid for it all.

"Ya! that'll happen" Gohan explained as he put his hand behind his head. They both sat there silently for a few minutes before Gohan finally broke the silence. "So are you going to ask me?" Videl just looked puzzled at him for a minute. "Hey a promise is a promise!" This reminded Videl as she nearly jumped out of her bed in excitement. "I've got to go away for awhile after I leave tonight...maybe a week"

"Oh ya! I..Well...just tell me everything." Videl began but she remembered the hesitation he had shown before and had second thoughts. "Only if you want to though...I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to"

"No...No it's fine. I think I'm ready to tell you all about my self...just don't be too weirded out...okay?" Gohan said making Videl even more excited. "Now where to start..." Gohan said as he fluffed Videl's pillow and made her lay back down well he began to tell his story.

Videl would later kick herself but she fell asleep before Gohan could finish his story. She heard about the Alien race of warriors the Sayian and that Gohan's father was one of them along with Bulma's husband. All about Vegeta and his plan to destroy the earth. He explained about being kidnapped first by Radits and then by Piccolo who was also an alien. It all seemed so unbelievable but the way Gohan told it, she had no doubt it was true. She would later remember just pieces about someone named Freeza and all about his father becoming a Super Sayian. Vaguely she remembered him, talking about some kind of magical balls or something like that. She didn't remember him talking about Cell at all or the kiss he had stolen when he had left that night. She would have to make him tell it again later.

While Videl was still laying a sleep in her bed early the next morning Gohan had gathered up his friends and the cleanup had begun.

In the forest just a couple of miles East of where Gohan had blown up the base a few soldiers where running through the bush in panic. One screaming at the top his lungs as he kept looking over his shoulder in fear. Out of the tree line came a blur of green as a hand snaked its way through the tree tops. It shot down in a flash and grabbed the back of the collar of one of the soldiers lifting him off his feet. The man began to scream but the green hand started to retract like a tape measure throwing him against a tree as it did. Piccolo dropped from the tree line in front of the other soldiers who just fell and began to cry in fear. Piccolo just looked a little annoyed as he added the two soldiers to the pile he had flung over his shoulder. He stood there for a moment scanning his environment before taking to the air in search of more targets.

At the same time Yamacha and Krillen where landing in the backyard of Capsule corp. there arms full of soldier as well. Inside Bulma's father was tinkering away on one of the soldiers. Deactivating all of their enhancements so they couldn't use them against anyone else. There were at least a hundred soldiers unwillingly waiting in line for their turn to be re-humanized as they had begun to call it.

"Fuck this! You can't make me do this!" One soldier yelled as you took off down a hallway. Mr Breifs paid little attention how ever for as soon as he had left they could all hear a scream and a thud. Shortly after Android 18 came walking into the room dragging the unconscious soldier behind her. The rest looked on in terror and sat there silently waiting their turn.

In East City Bulma briefs was walking in the front doors of Capsule Inc wearing a very elegant business suit. She was accompanied by several well dressed lawyers and a police escort. She walked up to the man behind a desk throwing a stack of folders onto the desk in front of him.

"You're Finished...I want all files that you stole from Capsule Corp and anything you have on the Red Ribbon army" Bulma said very authoritatively.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" The man said looking over the files that Gohan had taken from the Red Ribbon base before he destroyed it. Bulma just smile mischiefly at the man for his bad attempt at lying.

"So you're telling me there are none of those Red Ribbon soldier in this building?" Bulma said placing her hands on her hips.

"That's what I said now get out of my office or else" The man said standing up behind his desk getting into the Blue haired women's face.

"Oh Trucks dear!" Bulma called out causing Trunks and Goten to come through the door behind her. Trunks came in his arms folded over his chest giving his best Vegeta glare just like his mother had told him. Goten on the other hand, completely missing the intimidation factor just strolled behind him his hand behind his head. He studied the pictures on the wall bored of the stupid building already. "Is there any super soldier's in the building Hun?"

"Ya" was Trunks sort answer a little embarrassed at his mother use of the word 'Hun'. Bulma just looked back at the man smiling making sure to make eye contact with the man.

"For every soldier you guys bring back to me I'll buy you 2 toys" Bulma explained causing Goten to break out of his trance with excitement.

"Really!" Goten said before closing his eye for a moment concentrating on the soldier KI. "I'm going to catch them all!" Goten cheered as he easily smashed his way through a wall on the other side of the office.

"Hey that's not fair you got a head start!" Trunks yelled forgetting his tough guys act. He jumped threw the other side wall and began smashing his way around the building. To the horror of the man behind the desk he could hear wall after wall being smashed down as the boys began to round up the super soldier hidden in the building.

"Hey I've got one!" Goten yelled out happily.

"There's more upstairs!" Trunks said jumping threw the ceiling and onto the next floor.

"I'm going to get all of the Mega Robots for this one!"

"No fair that's what I was going to get!" Bulma just smiled down at the man as he sat back down in h is chair defeated.

That night in a clearing out in the woods where a large bonfire light up the night sky. Around it stood a couple of hundred soldiers cheering in unison. One stood atop a military jeep yelling to the crowd.

"THE GENERAL IS GONE BUT THAT DOSEN'T MEAN WE JUST PACK UP AND GO HOME" The man atop the jeep yelled out pumping his fist in the air as he did.

"NOOOO!" The whole group cheered in unison.

"I SAY WE GO INTO WORK FOR OUR SELVES!"

"YA!"

"I SAY WE TAKE THIS CONTRY OUR SELVES!"

"YA!"

"We'll aren't we the loud one this late at night?" Came a voice from the darkness just to the left of the elected leader

"Who's there?" The man said in a scared childlike manner. Slowly a figure began to appear just on the edge of the fires light.

"Were going to play a little game" Vegeta's black spiky hair broke into the light first followed by his face which held an evil grin on it. He held a fist in the palm of his hand cracking it as he strolled his way towards the group of soldiers. "Try to make it entertaining for me or else...I'll be very upset with you all" Vegeta grinned standing before the hundreds of soldiers.

"GET HIM!" was the first and last word the soldier said that night. The forested mountain terrain was filled with the screams and pleas of hundreds of men before it once again fell silent just as quickly as it had started.

**3 Weeks Later**

Videl sat in class bored, just vaguely listening to her English teacher spouting off about something or another. It had been 3 weeks since Gohan had left her room that night. She couldn't stand the waiting anymore. He had said it would only take a week or so but now she was beginning to worry. Would she ever see him again? Did he really want to? Maybe he had just been doing a good dead by helping her all this time and now he was out saving some other girls. That last though defiantly made Videl mad and she wasn't denying the reason for it anymore. S he loved him and there time apart was killing her.

"Hey Videl can I borrow your pencil?" Erasa said breaking her out of her trance. Videl just nodded handing it over, not like she was using it anyway. The idea of being back at school was a little crazy after all that had happened to her. At first everyone one was clapping and praising her for her accomplishments. Reports where all over the place asking about her experience but slowly things went back to same old same old. It wasn't the same however for her though. She had been through so much and she knew so much more about the world.

RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGEE!

This time it was the bell that brought her out of her trance as her and Erasa made their way to their next class. She sat down vaguely hearing Erasa talk about clothes or something. Lisa and Lime both looked on knowingly, Videl had been distracted the last couple of days and they all knew why.

"Okay class today we have a new student to introduce to you today" The teacher explained thought Videl hadn't heard a word of it. She just kept on stewing in her own uncertainty.

"We'll come on boy introduce you're self already" The teacher said annoyed, wanting to get back to his lectures. Again Videl heard nothing but a single word brought her crashing back to reality. To her left she heard Lisa practically whispered to herself.

"Gohan...?" Videl eyes snapped forward in an instant. There he was the single thought that had been on her mind for the last couple weeks. Gohan stood next to the teacher looking nervously around the room before locking eyes with Videl. He was wearing red pants and a black vest that was completely out of place on the young man. Videl wasn't sure when she had stood up or when she had started in a desperate dash towards Gohan. She didn't so much as drop the books in her hand it was more liek she just let go of them as papers and pens cascading to the ground and out of her way. She had wanted to be angry with him for not coming back when he had said he would. She wanted to play it cool and not to come on so quickly but now all that was gone. She continued her desperate dash towards him, as if she didn't get there soon enough he would be gone again.

"Hey Vid..." Gohan began but Videl had already leaped forwards jumping into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him and buried her lips into his in desperation. Her heart leaped and her body flushed as she finally got what she had been wanting for so long. Gohan was wide eyed at fist but soon closed his eye and ran his hands through Videl's hair. They both stayed like that for quite awhile ignoring the childish _**Owwwws**_ and _**Ahhhhhhs**_ from the class around them.

"Well I was going to get Angela to show Mr Son around but I'm guessing you can do that for him, Videl" The teacher said as both teens finally broke apart and stared at each other longingly.

"I think I can do that" Videl said mischieflly as she never broke eye contact with the boy. Gohan just smiled back eagerly.

"So this is high school huh?" Gohan said looking over to Videl's friends grinning. "I think I'm going to like high school!"

THE END


End file.
